


Step By Step

by Bitterlikesweets



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Idiot Eren, Jean is everywhere, M/M, Overprotective Mikasa, Physics is Hard, Sorta big age gap, Yeah another of these AUs, student!eren, teacher!levi, teacher/student au, wingman armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 51
Words: 69,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterlikesweets/pseuds/Bitterlikesweets
Summary: Eren is a senior in high school who has trouble with his grades and a sister who worries about him too much.
Levi is the man who teaches the class that Eren struggles the most with.
Naturally, Eren gave up trying to pass his class, settling for failing and not telling his family. At least, that was the plan until Mr. Ackerman tells him that he has to get tutored if he doesn't want his family to be notified about his terrible grade. What started as an innocent little tutoring session between just the two of them could turn into something more... If Eren gets past the cold exterior and the perpetual scowl. Can Eren break through the barrier Levi has put up between them and still keep their meetings a secret, or will everything fall apart? 
Or
Another Student/Teacher fanfic about these two fools.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren was always a step behind his friends. Almost as smart as his sister, Mikasa, and his best friend, Armin, but not quite. Not quite as kind as Marco or Krista, and not quite as strong as Annie or Reiner. Not as tall as Bertholdt or Jean or Ymir. Almost, but not quite there. They didn't seem to mind, but he didn't like it. The only thing that he was better than anyone else at was becoming determined, and that just led to him getting into fights. He didn't like being the average joe of their friend group. He wanted to be the best at something, or at least a little bit closer to their level.

And he was getting there, step by step. He worked out a little more at home. He even borrowed Mikasa’s weightlifting set when she allowed it, and he had been working on his temper to the best of his ability. There was nothing he could really do about his height, but he decided to stay away from coffee because of rumors he’d heard about it stunting your growth.

The only problem was his grades. Most of his classes were fine(his grades had gotten so good in some of his classes over the past few weeks that his teachers thought he was cheating somehow, but he ignored their lack of faith).

They were all at least passing except for one.

Physics, taught by Mr. Ackerman, was the class that ruined him. The teacher himself wasn't bad, besides the fact that he had a perpetual scowl and an occasionally foul mouth. The class itself was the problem. No matter how hard he tried to listen and work out the problems by himself the way they did step by step with Mr. Ackerman, he couldn't get it right. He bombed most of the tests, and he usually got frustrated with the homework and quit halfway through.

The fact that Mikasa and Armin were taking AP Physics and still had A’s didn't make him feel any better. 

Eren knew he should just ask them for help, but his pride wouldn't allow it. Besides, as long as he maintained his D+ he could still graduate, so it wasn't a big deal. Unless you counted his wounded ego, it was fine. Even with this information, he couldn't help but feel his mood get worse every time he headed to the classroom in the science hall.

“Hey, Eren, stop pouting. You're making me depressed over here,” Jean said as he opened the door. Eren glared at the boy.

“I’m not pouting, horse face,” he said, elbowing Jean out of the way. He rolled his eyes before heading to his seat. 

Mr. Ackerman was sitting at his desk, looking even more grumpy than usual. He gripped his teacup tightly in hand, glaring at everyone who entered.

“Morning, Mr. Ackerman,” Eren said, wondering what had gotten his teacher into such a foul mood. The class period wouldn't go well if he stayed so angry. The older man grunted in response, but he didn't move from that position until everyone was in their seats. 

He stood up once the bell rang, grabbing a ruler and slamming it against his desk to get everyone's attention. The quiet chatter throughout the room stopped abruptly, and soon everyone’s were on him. He sighed heavily, placing the ruler down on his desk.

“Listen up, brats. Mr. Smith has been getting on my back because so many of you little sh-- kids are failing my class. I’m apparently ‘not trying hard enough’ and I could ‘truly help my students if I tried,’ so I’m going to start tutoring during lunches and after school. If you have an a F, I'm required to email your parents and let them know.”

A collective groan went through the classroom, and Mr. Ackerman crossed his arms.

“Yeah, well it isn't fun for me either. But none of us have a choice.” He turned to the whiteboard with a sigh and began writing down a problem on the board. 

Eren muttered curses under his breath as he copied down the problem. He didn't want to have his parent’s emailed because then they'd definitely know he had bad grades, and Mikasa would force him to let her help him.

“Alright, we've done this type of problem before. I hope you guys remember the formulas,” Mr. Ackerman said, tapping the board with his marker. The hands of the few freshmen in the class(AKA the reasons why Mr. Ackerman was trying not to curse) shot up, and he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“Put your hands down, you little overachievers, I'm picking randomly,” the teacher said, holding up the seating chart. Eren stiffened as he closed his eyes and slammed his finger down on a random person’s name, hoping that the name wasn't his.

Mr. Ackerman’s dark eyes met his from across the room, and Eren swallowed nervously.

“Eren Yeager,” he said, and Jean smirked at him.

“Huh? Uh…” Eren stared at the wobbly looking rectangle that Mr. Ackerman called a cliff. The stick figure at the top had dropped a rock off the cliff, and the question was how tall the cliff was. He tried to remember all the formulas he had been taught, but his mind suddenly went blank, and he just stared at the teacher for help. Mr. Ackerman sighed and wrote four different formulas on the board beside the cliff. Eren could see Jean trying not to laugh, and he kicked the boy under the table.

“Pick one,” Mr. Ackerman said. Eren studied the board carefully then finally recognized the one he typically used for this kind of problem and sighed in relief.

“The one with the g,” he said. Mr. Ackerman raised his eyebrows and looked at the board.

“You think so? Why?” Eren’s moment of relief ended. He thought he'd said the right thing. Was he wrong?! He thought it was right... That was the formula they always used wasn't it? 

“Because g is gravity, and the distance it's falling is what we want and falling has to do with gravity…?” Mr. Ackerman stared at him for a long moment, not a single emotion crossing his face. It made Eren nervous, but he eventually turned to the board again and nodded.

“Good. Now, since we know the formula, all of you have to try to solve the problem. I'll give you ten minutes then we'll go over it. If you have a question…”

Eren stopped listening and he slumped down onto his desk. He was glad he got it right for once. Maybe he could actually get a good grade on the test this time.

Jean chuckled quietly beside him.

“Eren, you alright? You looked like you were going to pee your pants a second ago,” he said, elbowing him. Eren glared at him, about to respond when the teacher spoke up, his dark eyes narrowed.

“Jean, since you're talking, you seem to be done. Come up here and solve it for the class, and explain it well too. Prove you have bragging rights.” Mr. Ackerman gestured to the board, and Jean froze as the people around him laughed.

“Oh, so the whole class is done then too? Guess that means I should give you some extra work from my AP class to do for the rest of the period since you're all so smart. Unless somebody disagrees?” The people who laughed quieted down very quickly, and Mr. Ackerman glared at every one of them.

“None of us are done, sir,” Jean said finally, after a long moment of awkward silence.

“Then get to work! If you've got time to giggle like a bunch of snot nosed brats then you've got time to do your work!” Mr. Ackerman snapped, loud enough to make everyone flinch. The students got to work, throwing nervous glances in his direction. He sighed, his fingers curling around the rim of his cup as he looked over the heads of the teenagers in the classroom. He paused and sipped his tea, meeting Eren’s gaze from across the room. He raised his eyebrows at the teen, and Eren quickly got to work again.

Mr. Ackerman leaned back in his chair, wondering if he should've tried teaching middle school kids before he started teaching high schoolers.

~~~

When class finally ended, Eren was desperate to get out of there. When they went over the problem, he could barely keep up, trying to see what Mr. Ackerman was doing while also trying to find his mistake.

Jean was already out the door by the time Eren stood up.

“Eren, don't leave yet,” Mr. Ackerman said, and he sighed, trudging back over to the teacher’s desk. The black haired man was erasing the board, watching Eren out of the corner of his eye. The brown haired boy was fidgeting awkwardly, looking like he was desperate to leave.

“Did Jean leave?” Mr. Ackerman asked, and Eren nodded, looking down at him. He looked somewhat taller when he was farther away, but now that he was up close Eren realized just how short his teacher really was.

“I guess I'll just talk to him about it later then.” Mr. Ackerman turned around to face him, and upon realizing that he had to look up to look Eren in the eyes, he scowled.

“What is it?” Eren asked, and the shorter male took a step back, closer to his desk.

“Your grades aren't so good right now, so I'd recommend coming in for tutoring before it drops down to an F,” he said, sliding into his chair.

“About that… is there a way that I could do this without my family knowing my grades suck?” Eren asked. 

“Tutoring,” Mr. Ackerman said, rummaging around in his drawers for something now.

“Yeah, but if I come in after school then they'll know…”

“I said during lunches too, didn't I?”

“But I--”

“Unless you can get your grades up on your own, this is your best option,” Mr. Ackerman said. 

“Nothing else?” Eren asked hopefully, and Mr. Ackerman looked up with a sigh,

“Nothing,” he said. Eren frowned.

“I'll think about it,” he mumbled.

“Tell Jean to think about it too,” Mr. Ackerman said, finally producing a set of keys from his drawers. Eren nodded, leaving the classroom. Mikasa was waiting outside for him, her scarf wrapped tightly around her neck as usual. 

“Don't you ever get hot with that on?” he asked, glancing back at the classroom when Mr. Ackerman exited, locking the door behind him. The teacher noticed a pair of blue-green eyes watching him, and he raised his eyebrows. Eren quickly looked away.

“No,” Mikasa said, patting it self-consciously. 

“Where's Armin?” Eren asked, looking down the hallway for his blond friend.

“He's got book club, so his grandpa’s going to pick him up later,” Mikasa said, a bit suspicious of her brother now. He already knew that they didn't pick up Armin on Tuesdays.

“Oh. What about--”

“Why were you in there for so long?” she asked, cutting him off before he could ask another irrelevant question. 

“I wasn't,” he said quickly. She narrowed her eyes, and he waved his hands in a failed attempt to appear nonchalant.

“It's nothing! Let's head home already. I'm hungry.” Mikasa frowned, making a mental note to question her teacher later on. Whatever her brother was hiding from her, she'd find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some info for those who are curious:
> 
> 1\. Levi is 25. Eren is 17. 
> 
> 2\. This is my first fic for AO3, the Attack on Titan fandom, and my first m/m. 
> 
> Er... That's it for now, so I guess for now I'll say farewell and hope you liked this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

“Eren, do you need any help with that?” Mikasa asked, watching him glare at the textbook in his lap as if his harsh gaze could intimidate it into being less complicated. He shook his head, but after a moment he grew angry and slammed the book shut. She looked over at him nervously from where she was lifting weights(she'd finished all of her homework half an hour earlier). He threw the book with a loud thud, and the title caught her attention:  _ Conceptual Physics. _ She frowned.

 

“Is this why you were in his classroom for so long?” she asked, about to get up and pick up the textbook. Eren’s eyes grew wide, and he quickly snatched it up, tucking it under his arm. He turned to frown at her.

 

“I wasn't in there for a long time,” he said, stomping off to his bedroom. She hurried to follow after him, confused as to why he was suddenly so mad at her.

 

“Eren, you know that if you have any problems then I can--”

 

“I don't need your help!” Eren snapped. “I’m not a child so don't treat me like one.”

 

He slammed the door in her face, and she sighed, placing her palm flat on the door. Her mother peered out of her own room, wondering what the noise was when she saw Mikasa standing outside her brother’s door.

 

“Oh, good. Can you help me with dinner?” Mikasa frowned but nodded.

 

“What are we making?” she asked, and her mother walked down the hall with her towards the kitchen. 

 

“I was thinking something with pasta. Do you know if we still have spaghetti noodles?” Carla asked. Mikasa shrugged her shoulders, still glancing over her shoulder at her brother’s room. Her mom laughed. 

 

“Don’t worry about him, Mikasa. I’m sure whatever little thing that has him upset will go away sometime soon. You know how he is,” she said. 

 

“Yeah, but… He’s usually not this mad…” 

 

“Well, for today, we’ll just give him his space. If he doesn’t want to talk today then that’s his decision. I’m sure he’ll be fine by tomorrow.” Mikasa nodded, touching the scarf around again before rolling up her sleeves and preparing to cook. 

 

“I’ll make the sauce,” she said, and her mother smiled. 

 

Meanwhile, inside his room, Eren had opened up the textbook again. He really didn't want to go to tutoring, but he didn't want his family to know his grades. He'd needed help from Mikasa his whole life, but he wanted to be independent for once. He decided against asking Armin a long time ago. The last time Armin tried teaching him something, Eren got frustrated and nearly punched his friend in the face.

 

Irritated, Eren shoved the textbook to the corner of his desk, and he shoved his headphones in his ears, turning on his music. He stared at the wall for a moment then decided to work on the essay he’d been putting off for Ms. Ral’s class. 

 

~~~

 

When Eren awoke, his clock read 11:53 and it was pitch black outside his window. He sighed heavily, sitting up. His face had been pressed against the keys of his laptop, and when he moved, the computer woke up, nearly blinding the teen with the bright light. Covering his eyes with one hand and frantically trying to turn down the brightness with the other, Eren wondered why his family didn’t wake him up for dinner. Usually his father checked on him when he came home. Did it not cross their minds to make sure he was actually alright?

 

He spied the physics book, glowing in the pale light of his laptop screen. He was tempted to punch his book, but instead he finally gave in, pulling the computer closer to him and pulling up the website for his high school. He wanted to make sure that his teacher would actually be there if he went in during lunch for tutoring. Trost High School had a list of emails to contact the teachers with on their website. 

 

Eren’s eyes briefly scanned the tabs before finding the one he wanted to find, ignoring the message that said “ _ Go Titans!”  _ across the top of the website. It was a strange school mascot. It was usually animals or, you know, things that people actually knew about. Their school didn’t have a costume for a mascot, and nobody knew what the titans were actually supposed to look like. 

 

He didn’t have to search for the email for long; Mr. Ackerman’s email was towards the very top of the list. He opened up his email, barely thinking about what he wanted to say. His fingers moved on his own, and he just hoped that he didn’t screw up his grammar. 

 

_ To: Levi_Ackerman@sinaschools.com _

_ Subject: Tutoring-Physics _

 

_ Mr. Ackerman,  _

 

_ I want to do the tutoring you talked to me in class about. I can come during lunch right? If I can, is there a specific lunch or can it be either? Oh, and sorry about this being so late. _

 

_ \--Eren Yeager _

 

Eren frowned. It  _ was late. _ Should he be sending it at all? He decided that he already had it written, so he might as well send it. His teacher probably wasn’t awake anyway, and if he was, he could just get mad. Eren didn’t particularly care.

 

To his surprise, not long after he sent the message, he received a reply.

 

_ From: Levi_Ackerman@sinaschools.com _

_ Subject: Re:Tutoring-Physics _

 

_ Yes, Eren, you can come during lunch. That was what I said earlier today, wasn’t it? No, there isn’t a specific lunch. 1st or 2nd, it doesn’t matter. I don’t have a class during that time, so whatever is convenient for you is fine. Also, it is very late. Why are you awake? You shouldn’t email your teachers at midnight. Most businesses don’t even take calls after seven.  _

 

Eren rolled his eyes, leaning closer to his laptop. He didn’t expect Mr. Ackerman to be up at this time. For some reason, Eren had always just assumed that teachers went to sleep early. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that a lot of his teachers in previous years had been pretty old. Briefly, he wondered how old Mr. Ackerman was, but he forgot by the time he had started a reply. 

 

_ To: Levi_Ackerman@sinaschools.com _

_ Subject: Re: Tutoring-Physics _

 

_ Okay, thanks then. Also, I’m a high schooler. High schoolers don’t sleep. Plus, if I’m not supposed to be emailing you, then why did you answer? And why are you awake? _

 

Eren barely had to wait for the teacher to answer. He bit back a smile. 

 

_ From: Levi_Ackerman@sinaschools.com _

_ Subject: Re: Tutoring-Physics _

 

_ Yes, high schoolers do sleep. High schoolers sleep in my class, so I would know. I am awake because adults don’t have curfews or bedtimes, unlike teenagers. Now go to sleep, brat. Any other questions you have can wait.  _

 

Eren chuckled, but decided against responding again, shutting his laptop and heading to his bed. He pulled the blanket over himself, attempting to fall back asleep. He yawned and closed his eyes. Maybe tutoring wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it would be. Maybe Mr. Ackerman wasn’t as intimidating as he seemed. 

 

Around twenty minutes passed, and Mikasa crept into his room. She had woken up to the sound of his laughter, and she had become curious when she saw the light from under his door. She had waited until she was sure that he was asleep to come in. She was hoping that she’d figure out wh he’d been in such a bad mood. 

 

She opened his laptop as quietly as she could, searching from some hidden clue on the screen, but the only thing there was an unfinished essay for his English class due the next day. With a sigh, she decided to remind him to finish it the next morning. He grunted in his sleep and flipped over, and she froze, but after a moment of silence, he didn’t stir. 

 

Mikasa decided that she would ask Armin for help. He would know how to find out what was bugging Eren. And she’d interrogate Mr. Ackerman too. She still didn’t believe him when he said that nothing was going on. He had no reason to lie to her, and she didn’t expect him too. 

 

She glanced at her brother one more time before leaving his room. She didn’t like the fact that he didn’t ask her for help anymore. When they were little they did everything together and always helped each other out. She didn’t understand why that had begun to change, but she was determined to turn things back to the way they were.

 

Unless Eren truly didn’t want her around anymore. 

 

Mikasa shook her head. That wasn’t going to happen. If it did, it would probably because he would start dating someone, not because of whatever stupid thing was bugging him now. When that time came, she’d support him, but that time wasn’t now. If it was, she would definitely know about it. 

 

Mikasa laid down in her own bed, wondering when the time would come that her little brother would finally grow up and find someone to date. She didn’t let herself think about how she hadn’t gotten to this point of growing up either. She had more important things to worry about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys know Levi actually has blue eyes?! I totally thought he had grey eyes this whole time, but after a quite a bit of internet searching, I realized that he really does have blue eyes! 
> 
> Also, this chapter is quite a bit shorter than the last one. I honestly tried my hardest to make it longer, but I couldn't think of anything else with Eren that fit with the chapter so I figured I could actually try to have the side characters be important! I'm hoping it fit well, but I kinda finished the chapter then barfed out a bunch of random character devolpment into random parts of the chapter.... 
> 
> And before I get out of hand, I'll stop here because I don't know about you guys, but I always stop reading if I think the note is too long... See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

“No, Mikasa, your brother didn’t come to me for strange reasons yesterday,” Mr. Ackerman said, sighing. He didn’t look up from the papers he was grading, waiting for the girl to just go away. 

“Okay. Did you make him come to you for strange reasons?” she asked.

“No, I did not make him come to me for strange reasons,” Mr. Ackerman said. 

“Did he come to you or did you ask for him?” she asked, getting more impatient with each question. She’d been bothering him with these questions ever since the period ended, and Mr. Ackerman was beginning to think that he wouldn’t be able to enjoy his lunch if she stuck around. To be honest, she was beginning to annoy him, but he forced himself to stay calm. It wouldn’t do any good to yell at his students for asking questions, no matter how stupid they may be. He could just imagine the scolding he would get from Mr. Smith for that. 

“Why don’t you just ask him yourself?” Mr. Ackerman asked, finally looking up at her as the door opened.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind at all Ms. Ral,” Eren said, walking into the classroom with his English teacher following behind him. The woman nearly ran into him when he came to an abrupt stop, and upon noticing Mr. Ackerman’s gaze upon her, she grew flustered. The rosy hue on her cheeks only lasted a moment though because she quickly cleared her throat and crossed the room with a few quick strides. She placed a stack of papers on his desk.

“This is from Mr. Smith,” she said, trying her best to avoid eye contact and remain confident. He’d only been teaching at the high school for two years, but many of the other teachers already felt intimidated by him. Not to mention what his looks caused the female staff to act like… But she refused to become intimidated when she had worked here longer! Mrs. Ral turned abruptly on her heel and was about to walk out(subtly high-fiving Eren on the way) when he spoke. 

“Thanks, Ms. Ral.” Curt, as usual, but she was going to take what she could get. After she took her leave, he skimmed through the papers, quietly muttering under his breath. When Eren hesitantly walked towards him, he heard him grumble, “What is this shit?”

“Eren,” Mikasa said slowly, glaring daggers at the back of her science teacher’s head. “Why are you here?” 

“Oh, I, uh… I left something in here yesterday, and I came to get it. You go ahead to lunch. Armin’s probably waiting for you.” She watched him with narrowed eyes, but she eventually left, and Eren sighed in relief. 

“That was close,” he mumbled, plopping down into his seat. Mr. Ackerman raised his eyebrows at the teen. 

“So, now that you’re here, what do you plan on doing?” he asked. Eren paled, looking around the classroom. He hadn’t really thought over what he actually wanted to do during tutoring. He didn’t even want to get tutored in the first place. Before long, Mr. Ackerman was met with that desperate yet hopeful expression, and he felt himself going easy on the brown-haired boy. Again.

“Did you do your homework?” Mr. Ackerman asked. Eren laughed nervously. 

“About that…” Mr. Ackerman mumbled something under his breath about brats, and he dropped a textbook onto Eren’s desk as Eren got out his own supplies. He loomed over him for a long moment, arms crossed and a menacing look on his, so Eren quickly got to work. However, five minutes passed, and Mr. Ackerman was finally going to let him be when the teenager slammed his head against the desk. 

“I don’t get it,” Eren whined, and Mr. Ackerman barely resisted the urge to slap the back of the boy’s head. 

“Well don’t crack your damn skull open. It’d be annoying as shit if I had to mop up your blood,” he said. 

“You cursed,” Eren said, looking up as his teacher came closer, leaning over his shoulder to look at his work.

“And you slammed your head against a fucking desk. Are we done stating the obvious?” Eren nodded. Mr. Ackerman placed his arm on the desk, a little closer than Eren had expected, but he didn’t mention anything. 

Eren noticed that his teacher’s expression became more gentle while looking over his work. And he never realized before(mostly because he never paid any attention) but his teacher’s eyes were blue. He’d only ever really seen them from afar, so he’d always assumed they were grey, but they were definitely blue.

“Ah,” Mr. Ackerman said, tapping his finger against the paper. “It’s there. This is supposed to be positive. That’s why you’ve got the answer wrong. It seems simple mistakes like these are what mess you up on the tests too.” Eren followed the man’s finger and he nearly felt like slamming his head on the desk again. 

“Got it. I’ll fix it,” he grumbled. Mr. Ackerman nodded, heading back to his desk. A couple of minutes passed, and Mr. Ackerman was beginning to wonder if that was the only thing that had messed him up. Perhaps he could send him on his way, telling him to be a little more careful while solving and that would be that.

Then Eren groaned in annoyance and pushed the book to the edge of the table, putting his head down.

“What happened?” Mr. Ackerman asked, getting up slowly and walking towards him.

“I don't understand how to answer this. The book doesn't explain it,” he mumbled.

“Well, there are somethings that you have to learn based on the simple information the book gives you,” Mr. Ackerman said, placing his hand on Eren’s shoulder as he looked down at the paper. Eren tensed under his touch, and he pulled his hand away.

His hands were cold. It was more the feeling of icy skin on his arm that made him tense than anything else. He didn't want Mr. Ackerman to get the wrong idea. A small voice in the back of his head made him wonder why he cared, but it quickly disappeared when the teacher took a step away from him.

“Uh, hey, you’re hands are cold. You should wear gloves,” Eren said, and for a moment he could’ve sworn that the corner of Mr. Ackerman’s lips curved up a little, but he couldn’t be sure. The expression had gone as quickly as it appeared, and Eren wasn’t sure he had actually seen it at all. 

“Focus on your work, brat,” he grumbled, but he stepped closer again. Eren smiled. Mr. Ackerman carefully explained the problem to him, though Eren made him explain it a second time because he still didn’t get it. After that, Mr. Ackerman stayed by his side and made sure that he didn’t make any more mistakes, but he didn’t have much trouble anymore. Soon the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, and Eren got up with a sigh, shoving his papers into his backpack.

“Thanks, Mr. Ackerman,” he said, teal-green eyes shining. 

“No problem, but finish your homework at home next time,” he said, leaning back against the seat. Eren nodded seriously.

“I’ll be responsible tomorrow, I promise,” he said. His teacher raised his eyebrows at him. 

“Tomorrow?” he questioned, and Eren became embarrassed. He scratched the back of his neck and lowered his head. He glanced up at Mr. Ackerman. 

“Well, yeah. I can come right?” After a moment, his teacher nodded.

“Don’t be late. See you last period,” Mr. Ackerman said, slipping into his chair. Eren grinned. 

“Yeah, see you then!” He hurried out, backpack bouncing on his shoulders. Mr. Ackerman sighed, wondering if he had eaten anything before he had come in for tutoring. He ran his fingers over the desk.

“...Gloves, huh?” 

~~~

“Would you quit grinning, Eren? It’s creeping me out,” Jean said as they walked down the hall to Physics. 

“Well, what do you want from me? Do you want me to creep you out or depress you?” Eren retorted.

“Neither, idiot,” Jean said. He frowned at him.

“Well, just ignore me then. It’s not like I’m always around you,” Eren said. His words reminded Jean of another topic, and he turned to look at Eren more seriously.

“Where were you at lunch? Mikasa looked like she was going to murder someone,” Jean said, a hint of bitterness in his voice. Mikasa was so pretty, and it’d taken him nearly a year to sneak into their friend group and talk to her. Today she’d been practically as unfriendly as when they had first met thanks to the absence of her idiot brother. Luckily, he had Marco to comfort him. 

Eren became fidgety and looked away.

“Nowhere,” he said, and Jean scoffed. 

“Right, nowhere. Seriously, where were you? And why are you suddenly so happy to go to your least favorite class?” Jean asked. Eren frowned. 

“Uh, I don’t know,” he said, picking up the pace once he noticed the door was in sight. 

“What do you mean you don’t know? Look, you’ve got to do better than that to convince me,” Jean said. Eren shushed him as he opened the door to the classroom, drawing the attention of the people who always arrived to class early and of Mr. Ackerman, who was currently writing down a new problem on the board. 

Eren was feeling confident for once. After that short tutoring session, he felt like he was beginning to understand things a little better. Maybe he could even get the problem done correctly without any help! Mr. Ackerman stepped away from the board and Eren paled. 

“That’s the expression I was expecting,” Jean mumbled, starting on the work to the best of his ability. He absolutely refused to get any help whatsoever, even if his parents did find out. Jean could care less about this class.

Mr. Ackerman met Eren’s gaze from across the classroom and nearly smiled, but he looked away, letting the stoic expression take over once again. Eren still stared at him, trying to get his teacher to help him, but the older male wasn’t going to budge.

Just when he thought he finally understood, Mr. Ackerman had added another variable and changed the style of the problem.

Eren sighed and took out a pencil and a piece of paper. 

Oh well. Baby steps.

Really, really small baby steps.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi yawned, balancing precariously on the top of the stepping stool as he tried to dust the top of the fan blades. His phone was tucked between his shoulder and his ear, and he was trying to listen to the constant yammering in his ear.

 

“It was so amazing, Levi. That boy’s  _ injury! _ Ah, I couldn't help but spend a moment to examine it. And guess what? He participated in practice for a whole month before it finally became too much for him!”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“It was so swollen, but he ran on it, Levi! It was so extraordinary. I'm so glad that you convinced me to do Sports Medicine back in high school. I don’t even know what kind of silly subject I'd be teaching if I didn't do this.”

 

“Biology.”

 

“Hm? Oh, yeah that was what I wanted to do at first wasn't it? Well, I like this a lot more. It's so much more interesting!”

 

“Mhmm.” Levi frowned, inching as far on the edge of the stool as he would dare, trying to get the very edge of the farthest fan blade.

 

“Hey, are you really listening to me?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, Hanji, I’m listening.”

 

“Then what did I just say?”

 

“You asked me what you just said.”

 

“Levi!” He heard her whining in his ear and almost chuckled, finally getting the pesky dust bunny that had been getting on his nerves. Stepping down from the stool, he tucked the feather duster under his arm, finally able to hold the phone in his hand again. He began pushing the stool into his coat closet with his foot when Hanji turned the conversation to something more serious.

 

“Do you still live alone in that apartment?” she asked.

 

“Where else would I be?”

 

“Well, you're around that age where people start settling down, getting married. You know, growing up.” Levi rolled his eyes.

 

“Last time I checked, you're in no position to be mocking me for that.”

 

“I'm not mocking you. I'm just worried about your love life, that's all.”

 

“Worry about your own before mine. You've still got a lot of growing up to do too.”

 

“Well at least I have a house.”

 

“At least I have a life that doesn't involve drooling over people’s leg injuries.”

 

“Clean freak.”

 

“Shitty glasses.” Hanji laughed, and he smiled.

 

“So you're  _ sure _ there's not anyone?”

 

“You're just bored and trying to live through me aren't you?”

 

“Maybe,” she said in a sing-song voice, and he sighed.

 

“No one.”

 

“You're no fun, Levi. Let’s hang out.”

 

“Busy,” he said instantly, knowing what her version of hanging out was. He didn't feel like going to work with a limp again. He headed down to his kitchen, searching his cabinet for tea bags. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, noticing a lack of his favorite drink.

 

“Doing what?” she asked.

 

“Shopping, apparently.”

 

“Apparently?! Did you not have anything planned and just made something up?”

 

“Not exactly.”

 

“Levi, I think you owe me a body examination for this act of rudeness.”

 

“Oh. I think we're breaking up.”

 

“There's not even a bit of static, Levi! Besides aren't you home?”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Levi--” 

 

He hung up before she could continue. With a sigh, he slipped on his shoes and stuffed his wallet in his pocket. He glanced down at his casual clothes for a moment before deciding that he was dressed decently enough to walk outside.

 

It took fifteen minutes to drive to the nearest grocery store, during which he noticed an annoying amount of dirt on his car. He tried his best to ignore it, reminding himself that he didn't have the time or the money to get his car washed every day.

 

He stepped outside his car and regretted not bringing a sweater. It was usually hot during the day, but it was getting darker now, and colder too. He sighed, glad that he was at least wearing jeans instead of shorts.

 

He made his way into the store and to the aisle that his tea was in without much effort. He was ready to grab it and go, but something stopped him. He didn't know what it was; instinct, dumb luck, whatever. Something made him turn around and see a certain brown haired boy coming down the aisle with his black haired sister. 

 

And with that, he was no longer just Levi. No, now he was…

 

“Mr. Ackerman?” Levi noticed his student’s eyes grow wide as he took in his appearance. Had he been wearing the dress shirt and slacks he wore to work everyday, he probably wouldn't have received such a look of shock. No, perhaps it was just the fact that he was being seen by a student out of school, not the fact that he was wearing a white t-shirt that didn't have buttons and jeans with a waistband that had always been a little too loose.

 

“You… you look so  _ young _ ,” Eren said, as if it were the strangest thing in the world. Levi’s eyebrow twitched. 

 

“How old do I look at school?” he asked.

 

“Too old for your height,” Mikasa said, but Levi chose to ignore her instead of chucking the box of tea bags at her head. Really, of all the times, she thought that right now was the appropriate time to insult his height? And he had thought she was a nice girl too…

 

“I don't know,” Eren said, choosing to ignore her too. “But right now you look like a college student.”

 

“Well, I was one three years ago. I'm twenty-five, not that it should matter,” he said, about to turn and leave.

 

“Twenty…” Eren’s mouth dropped open, and Mikasa sighed, pulling her brother’s sleeve to get his attention.

 

“Mom wanted us to go shopping for dinner, remember?” She was getting impatient, and she was glaring at Levi. He didn't know what he had done to piss the girl off so much, but it was getting annoying.

 

“Huh? Oh, right.” Eren glanced at Levi again and smiled.

 

“See you tomorrow, Mr. Ackerman,” Eren said. Levi waved briefly before they walked away. He felt a strange urge to stop him, grab the boy’s arm, stare into his greenish blue eyes and tell him that outside of school, he wasn't a teacher, wasn't Mr. Ackerman. He was just Levi.

 

But he didn't. He pushed the thought out of his mind and headed to the checkout lane to buy his tea.

 

Even if he was just Levi outside of school, it was probably best that Eren remembered him as just Mr. Ackerman. It was better to stay professional when it came to his students. And as long as Eren didn't bug him about it, it would work out fine.

 

But he probably would bug him about it, that insufferable brat.

 

He bought his tea and was about to leave when he got that strange feeling again and turned around. Eren was waving at him from one of the aisles, a shopping basket over his arm. Levi waved goodbye and Eren grinned. Levi left, glancing at his hands. He got into his car and drove away(not without looking longingly at the carwash of course) making it back to his apartment soon after. 

 

He opened his laptop and checked if he had any new emails. One from Hanji, but the subject was about some kid’s injury, so it would probably be some strange paragraph about how “wonderfully disfigured” it was. There was nothing else of importance, so he began to make himself a cup of tea. While waiting for the water to heat up, he discarded his jeans and shirt and traded them out for a pair of more comfortable sweatpants. Finally, he felt relaxed enough to drink his tea and maybe read a bit, but his laptop beeped. 

 

Levi sighed, plopping himself onto his sofa, one hand controlling the laptop and the other holding his cup. An email had arrived.

 

_ From: Ereny0104@sinastudents.com _

_ Subject: Homework _

 

_ Hey Mr. Ackerman. I almost forgot, but seeing you reminded me that I really need help on the homework. I kind of understood it while you talked about it in class, but I can't figure out the problems on my own. Well, I thought I did but all my answers are wrong. Please help. It's before seven. _

 

Levi sipped his tea, nimble fingers darting across the keyboard.

 

_ To: Ereny0104@sinastudents.com _

_ Subject: Re: Homework _

 

_ Send me a picture of your work so I can see what you did wrong. _

 

Levi leaned back in his seat. It was going to be a long night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah, guys you're all so nice. I was thinking about thanking you all personally but then I realized they'd all sound pretty much the same... Maybe next time around I'll respond personally. But really, thanks for all the kudos and comments! It means a lot!
> 
> So... This chapter is written with Levi being called Levi instead of Mr. Ackerman. And I can make up some deep bull shanky about it being like that because it's leaning towards Levi's thoughts more than Eren and Levi refers to himself as Levi and there will eventually be a time in the future when they both refer to him as Levi, buuuuuuuuuttttt it's mainly because I've been wanting to call him Levi so badly instead of "Mr. Ackerman." I mean, all that other stuff is true, but the latter is sadly my main reason.
> 
> Aaaannnnnd the note is dragging on again, so for now, I bid you farewell, and thank you again!


	5. Chapter 5

Eren pulled the door to Mr. Ackerman’s classroom open slowly, just wide enough for him to peek in and see if Mikasa was there. He didn’t see her in the areas of the classroom that were within his vision, but he couldn’t be completely sure. 

“Mr. Ackerman?” he said quietly, trying to view his desk through the small crack he had made between the door and the wall.

“It's just me, Eren,” Mr. Ackerman said, and he walked in. He slid into his usual seat and looked up at the teacher expectantly. Mr. Ackerman sighed.

“You really should start coming in here with a plan about what you want to do,” he said.

“Oh. Uh, maybe I could try correcting my tests?” Getting that done would definitely bring up his grade! Mr. Ackerman nodded and Eren started going through his backpack, trying to find the one they had take the week before. He pulled it out as the door opened, and a brown haired woman launched herself at Mr. Ackerman.

“Levi!” she exclaimed, and the man scowled, clearly annoyed by the woman who had latched onto his side. Eren tried to focus on his work, but he couldn’t stop his curiosity, Levi, huh? That was his first name, but Eren had never really heard him called that before. He wondered what Mr. Ackerman would do if he called him that. 

“How many times have I told you to call me Mr. Ackerman when we're at work?” 

“As many times as I've ignored you while you were saying that,” she replied, already down on the floor, examining his ankles. Eren frowned and stared at the first problem he had gotten wrong, searching for his mistake. Doing that had become slightly easier to him even if the other parts were still like a foreign language.

“Ms. Zoe,” he said, his voice low and threatening(the sound of it made Eren shiver) but she ignored him.

“Have you gone to the gym lately? You should go with me!”

“No. The last time I did that, I left and could barely walk.”

“I promise not to sprain your ankle this time!”

“Ms. Zoe, I'm working.” This made her finally look around the room and notice that Eren was sitting there, blue-green eyes darting up at the adults then at his paper then back again. Once he realized they had noticed him, he quickly stared down his paper, looking like a child who had just gotten caught trying to steal from the cookie jar. 

“There's a student in your classroom,” she said, and he sighed.

“Get your shitty glasses fixed,” he mumbled.

“Why is he the only…?” And suddenly she was smirking at Mr. Ackerman.

“What are you planning on doing with this student?” she asked.

“Tutoring,” Mr. Ackerman said.

“Oh okay. Tutoring.” She winked.

“Yeah, tutoring. You're interrupting. Leave.”

“Levi, I thought you said that there was no one!”

“There isn't.”

“Then what's this?” Eren, who was finally understanding just what the woman meant, blushed.

“Tutoring.”

“Aw, come on! You can tell me.”

“Tutoring.”

“Come on. The truth! I won't judge!” Mr. Ackerman sighed and decided to ignore her. He walked over to Eren, who was still a bit flustered.

“Did you work on it at all?” he asked, his voice quieter than usual.

“U-uh… N-no, not yet,” he said, cursing himself mentally for stuttering. There was no reason to. Mr. Ackerman looked completely calm in this situation, so Eren didn’t understand why he felt so strange. He saw Mr. Ackerman's friend smirking at them.

“Do you think you can figure it out on your own?” Mr. Ackerman asked. Eren looked at the paper and nodded. These were the topics he'd been working on with Mr. Ackerman previously. His teacher nodded and patted his shoulder.

“Go ahead and work on it then. I'll help you after I get this freak out of my classroom.” Eren nodded and tried to ignore her too.

“Ms. Zoe, go to your own class,” he said, placing his hands on his shoulders and pushing her to the door.

“Ah! Wait I’m sorry! I promise I’ll be good if you let me stay in and observe.” He frowned, but she managed to keep an innocent expression long enough to convince him to let her stay. 

“Fine,” he grumbled. “But stay quiet or I'm kicking you out.” She nodded eagerly and he sighed. For a moment, the two of them stood there, Ms. Zoe grinning and Mr. Ackerman frowning. 

“Mr. Ackerman, I corrected it. Can you come look?” Eren asked once he was sure that their conversation was over.

Mr. Ackerman wandered over to Eren’s desk and placed his hand on his shoulder, leaning over him as he did the day before. Eren, who was hyper aware of the older woman’s movements for some reason, watched as Ms. Zoe grinned.

“Looks good,” Mr. Ackerman said. “These corrected problems only count as half credit now, but they will help your grade.” Eren sighed in relief, turning to look at Mr. Ackerman while trying to ignore the mischievous expression on Ms. Zoe’s face.

“So, should I work on the next test or---” He stopped as his stomach growled loudly.

“Did you eat lunch yet?” Mr. Ackerman asked. He squirmed in his seat.

“Uh, no,” Eren replied. Mr. Ackerman sighed.

“Go get something to eat before you starve,” he said.

“No, I swear I'm fine.” Another growl.

“Get out, brat.”

“I swear, I’m not hungry. My stomach is just angry.”

“What kind of shitty excuse is that?”

“Yeah, you’re right, that was dumb.” Mr. Ackerman sighed heavily.

“Eren, just leave.”

“But I--”

“Leave right now or I won't teach you.” Eren sighed.

“Okay. See you last period.” Mr. Ackerman nodded. The teenage boy was pouting, trying his hardest to make Mr. Ackerman guilty enough to let him stay, but the man just looked away. Eren walked to the door, looking a bit more grumpy than when he walked in.

“Tomorrow, bring food with you,” he said. Eren looked over his shoulder at his teacher and smiled.

“Got it!” Just before he closed the door, Eren heard Ms. Zoe screech(or maybe she was squealing? Eren couldn’t tell the difference).

“Get out of my fucking classroom!” Mr. Ackerman snapped, and Eren was pretty sure he didn’t want to know what she had just done to make him so mad. He headed down to the cafeteria, dreading his sister’s reaction already. Jean had said that she looked like she had wanted to murder someone the day before, and he couldn’t help but worry if that person was him. 

He clenched his hands into fists. So what if she was mad? She didn’t have a right to be mad! He was his own damn person, and nearly an adult too. He didn’t need his sister’s permission to do the things he wanted to do. 

After that mental pep talk, he felt confident enough to walk into the cafeteria and slip into the seat beside Armin without a single look of fear crossing his face. His blond friend smiled at him, lowering his voice.

“Good to see you, Eren. We’re riding together today, right?” Eren nodded, and some of the tension at the table disappeared. The people on either side of Mikasa, Jean and Sasha didn’t relax, still feeling the dark aura rolling off the girl in waves. 

“Eren,” she said as he began picking the pepperoni off of Armin’s pizza. Armin didn’t complain, simply handing his hashbrown over too.

“Hmm?” he asked, turning to look at his sister, his mouth full of greasy circles of meat. 

“Where were you?” she asked, clutching a spork so tightly in her hand that it broke in half. 

“Uh… Nowhere?” She glared at him.

Well, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short, but I'm lazy, so... Yeah. Also, I realized, when certain formats change the spacing of the chapter, hence the reason why some chapters have normal spacing and others have ultra jumbo spaces. I'll try to fix it for later chapters. Bye for now!
> 
> \--Bitterlikesweets


	6. Chapter 6

Levi limped over to his desk(courtesy of a certain maniac that he regretted becoming friends with), struggling to get to his chair. That damn woman had tackled him to the ground, screeching like a banshee. Then, when they both fell to the ground, she'd landed on his legs, and pressing his ankle and foot against the ground at a very uncomfortable angle. Again. Just when he'd somewhat forgiven her for that incident at the gym. He sighed, dull blue eyes staring at the door Eren had just left from. 

Almost without realizing it, he ran his hands along the desk. Were they that cold? He had never really paid any attention to it before. He’d thought they felt just fine. No one had ever mentioned it before, not that many people ever held his hand.

Levi sighed and shook his head. That wasn’t important. He glared at his desk. He was thinking about a student way too much, and he wanted it to stop. It wasn’t normal for him to act like this. He drummed his fingers against the desk, weighing the pros and cons of throwing a chair across the room when a sharp knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. 

“Come in,” he said, his voice coming out as more sharp than he had planned. The door opened, and a small orange-haired woman with a wobbly stack of books in her arms walked in. With an annoyed sigh, he stood up and took the books that she was so obviously struggling with. Ms. Ral was grateful for that. Carrying those halfway across the campus wasn’t exactly a fun job. He glanced at the spines. They were the physics books he’d asked Erwin for earlier in the week.

“What’s with this?” he muttered under his breath. He noticed Mr. Bozado creeping suspiciously slowly past his doorway but ignored it. 

“Mr. Smith said that you’d been asking for more textbooks since your class set was small, sir,” she replied. 

“Is he so constipated that he can’t get off his ass to bring me some books himself?” he asked. She wanted to laugh but wasn’t sure if she should. 

“I’m sure he’s just busy, sir,” she said.

“Did he look busy?” Levi asked, placing the books on his desk. She recalled the moment when he had come to her room at the start of lunch, the stack in his hands. He seemed like he was in no hurry to leave, or to do anything really, but she was positive that he didn’t want to personally deliver the books to Levi. 

“Well, no, sir. I guess he didn’t.” Levi clicked his tongue in disapproval.

“Stop calling me sir like I’m your superior in the military,” he said. 

“S-sir?” She clamped her mouth shut, realizing she had just messed up. 

“Call me by my name. We’re equals, aren’t we?” She smiled. 

“Uh, right! Mr. Ackerman?” He nodded then turned away, signaling the end of their conversation. She noticed him limping and wanted to ask if he was alright, but she decided that if he wanted her to know, he would have told her. 

When she left the room, Mr. Bozado was shaking under the weight of a couple of history books he was holding. He smirked at her once they saw each other. 

“Hey, Petra. Look how strong and cool I am when I hold books,” he flexed his arms and she frowned. 

“Are you trying to be Mr. Ackerman? He doesn’t sound like that at all,” she said, about to turn away when the books slipped from his fingers and smashed his toes. He tried so hard not to scream, but he bit his tongue so hard that it started to bleed. 

Levi picked up the physics books from his desk and went to put them away, shutting his classroom door as he passed by. He couldn’t be bothered with anymore screaming idiots today. There were certain areas of the books that were warmer than other parts. Probably the areas where Ms. Ral’s hands had been. Maybe he really should invest in some gloves…

He frowned and placed the books on the back counter of his room where the rest of the class set was. There was a pen there, out of place for some reason. He picked it up, wondering if he was starting to get old. He usually never left things out. He shook his head and tucked the pen into his pocket. He was just thinking too much. All he had to do was wait a moment then things would return to normal.

Except he was wrong. 

Things would continue to change.

~~~

Mr. Ackerman was acting strange. First of all, he wouldn't look at Eren. Second of all…..

Well, that was it, though Eren hated to admit it. He knew something like that shouldn't bother him or could really be considered strange, but he still didn't like it. Mr. Ackerman was usually nice to him(if he could be considered nice) but he wasn't being all that nice today.

Eren thought that maybe he was more mad about him not eating before he came during lunch. He couldn't think of another reason for the teacher to go from helping him to ignoring him within the hour they had spent apart. 

He sighed, holding his stomach. He was still hungry. Once Mikasa realized that he wasn't going to tell her where he went, she wouldn't allow anyone to give him food. He was still hungry. Not only that, but she said that she wouldn't take him home and wouldn't let anyone else take him unless he told her! But she was joking…. At least he hoped so.

Eren’s stomach growled loudly and Mr. Ackerman finally looked at him. Unfortunately, so did everyone else. Jean tried his hardest not to laugh. Mr. Ackerman met his gaze for a moment before turning away and moving on. 

No insult. No frown. No nothing.

Eren didn't like it.

The rest of the class period went by in a blur, and Eren didn't remember much except for when some girls sitting next to him squealed when Mr. Ackerman rolled up his sleeves. 

He was almost grateful when the bell finally rang, but at the same time he was disappointed by how the period went. He didn't know why he was so disappointed. At the beginning of the year he would've been glad for the lack of attention. It almost made him angry, having all these emotions and no explanation for them.

“Eren,” Mr. Ackerman said as Eren reached the door. He turned around and walked back to the teacher. Mr. Ackerman waited until everyone else had left before sighing and turning to his desk.

“I thought I sent you out so that you could eat,” he said, opening one of his drawers.

“I did try to eat something, but--” Mr. Ackerman slammed something on the desk and he jumped. Mr. Ackerman pulled his hand away from the table and revealed a granola bar.

“Take it and go.” Eren picked it up cautiously, looking at his teacher. Mr. Ackerman didn't move, so he assumed it really was alright.

“Thank you,” Eren said, unwrapping the bar as he exited the classroom. He chewed on it thoughtfully, thinking that maybe his teacher wasn't as mean and strict as he seemed to be. Though he was definitely scary.

He spied a tall blond haired man approaching him and he stiffened. Why was Principal Smith coming towards him? He hadn't gotten into a fight lately…

“Eren,” Mr. Smith said, looking past the boy to the room he had just exited.

“Y-yes, sir?”

“Is Mr. Ackerman still in his classroom?” he asked.

“What? Uh, yeah he should be…” he trailed off, staring up at the principal as he grew tense, large eyebrows furrowing.

“Erwin,” Mr. Ackerman said darkly, and Eren turned back to see him leaning on the doorframe, glaring daggers at the principal.

“Thank you Eren,” Mr. Smith said then turned abruptly on his heel and walked away. Mr. Ackerman glared for a little while longer before going back into his class and slamming the door shut.

Or maybe he was as mean and strict as he seemed. Eren didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaahhhh Erwin and Levi have a... complicated relationship right now.  
> And the boy's are starting to notice things (wink wink) but Eren's confused and Levi's trying his best to ignore it... we'll see how things go from here. I think I had more planned for this note but I forgot already so I'll end it here.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren was vaguely aware of the fact that he was dreaming, but he was still somewhat struggling with the fact that what was happening to him wasn't real.

It was pitch black. He couldn't see a thing, but he could hear, and oh boy, he could feel.

He could feel strong arms snaking around his waist. In the dream he was shirtless(most likely because of the half naked state he always went to sleep in) and the arms felt like ice, but he wasn't scared. There was a hard body pressed against his back, and a familiar voice that he couldn't quite place was whispering his name sweetly in his ear.

He knew that he knew this person, but in the dark he couldn't see them. The voice was too quiet for him to properly recognize it. All he knew is he felt nice with this person. He felt safe.

He wanted to move, wanted to react, but his body was like stone.

“Eren,” the voice whispered and he sighed, relaxing. The person nuzzled their face into his neck and exhaled. His body tingled.

The name suddenly came to him. He felt it, the word on the tip of tongue. He knew this person. And he had the strong feeling that once he said their name, the dream would become bright and clear. He would be able to see them.

Then he was abruptly woken up by the noise of his alarm. Also, Mikasa was calling for him to eat breakfast. He got up quickly, the dream already fading from his mind.

~~~

Levi twirled a red pen between his fingers as Hanji looked up at him from where she sat at his feet. Her palms were placed flat against each other as she stared up at him with pleading eyes. Though he enjoyed the temporary feeling of superiority that he got from physically looking down on people he knew to be taller than him, his situation was beginning to irk him.

“No,” he said.

“Please, Levi? I'll never ask you for another favor again!”

“That's a lie.”

“Okay fine. I won't try to test the limits of the human body on you anymore.”

“No.”

“Okay, then I won't bug you while you're tutoring anymore.”

“No.”

“I won't tease you about your love life anymore.”

“No.”

“I won't annoy you anymore!”

“Liar.”

Hanji sighed, exasperated.

“Is it that hard for you to go and ask Erwin to get some books for my class set?” she asked.

“If it is for you then it is for me.”

“But it's easier for you! I have an irrational fear that his eyebrows will crawl off his face then eat me,” she said. He raised his eyebrows and she sighed.

“Okay, fine. I have an irrational fear of Erwin firing me if I ask him for stuff,” she said. 

“You really expect me to believe that?” he asked, and she sighed again.

“Fine, fine. The real, honest truth is that your parents want me to force you and Erwin to get along again.” Levi’s grip on the pen tightened.

“Tell them you failed.”

“Levi, I--”

“Tell them you failed,” Levi said, about to kick her out.

“You two were once so close! Why can't you man up and talk to him?” The pen snapped and his hand was stained with red ink. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. There were splatters of the red across Hanji’s shocked face.

“I'm not the one who needs to man up,” he said coldly, just as Eren walked in. Levi watched with interest as Eren took in the scene. He would've been close to smiling when the boy took a step back in fear if he wasn't so annoyed with his friend.

A spark of something mischievous burned in Hanji’s eye, and threw herself at Eren’s feet, startling the boy even more. Levi pulled out a small package of wet wipes from his desk drawer. He always kept some for emergencies. He watched the two of them out of the corner of his eye as he wiped his hand off.

“Eren, isn't Erwin so scary?!” she asked, trying her hardest to play a damsel in distress. She knew that Levi wasn't buying it, but Levi wasn't the one she had to convince at the moment.

“What? I… I guess so…” Eren thought of the large blond man glaring down at him the first time he had gotten suspended and frowned.

“Right? Right? Well, Levi isn't afraid of him, and I want him to just go ask him to get some books for me, but he won't do it! Isn't that mean? Shouldn't he help me?”

“Yeah, that is kind of mean.” Hanji smirked at Levi, glasses shining in the bright light of the classroom. Levi glared at him, still wiping the red ink off the palm of his hand. The remains of his pen were sitting on his desk, in the perfect position for Eren to see.

The teen took a step back again.

“I-I mean… Mr. Ackerman has the right to say no…” Eren frowned, looking down at Hanji.

“But I guess it's still kind of messed up for him to turn you down…”

Levi sighed, walking over and picking up Hanji by the back of her shirt.

“Get back your own class.”

“But, Levi!”

“I'll think about it,” he muttered, shoving her out the door. Her eyes lit up.

“Since you accepted this favor, I don't suppose you’ll also let me test--” Levi slammed the door in her face before she could finish. He frowned at Eren, and he chuckled awkwardly. Levi just continued frowning, upset that this boy was the one that made him cave in. He didn't think about why Eren was able to make him do things like this, though he should have. 

Eren eyed his teacher warily, not sure if he was mad or not. The man just stared at him, and the silence was making Eren uncomfortable.

“Were your eyes always blue?” he blurted out, quickly regretting it. Levi was still frowning, but his expression softened a bit.

“Were your eyes always that color?” he asked, walking back to his desk. 

“Oh, well, yeah…” Eren plopped down in his seat and pulled out another test. He just had one more test to correct, but they were going to take a test on the chapter they were working on in clsss soon. Maybe he could ask Mr. Ackerman for some help before they took the test…

Eren wondered if his sullen teacher really wanted to tutor his students. He said that he was being forced by Mr. Smith, but did he really not want to? Did he tutor other students too, or just Eren?

Something about the thought of Mr. Ackerman tutoring someone else made him angry, and he wasn't sure why. He thought of Jean coming in and Mr. Ackerman having to split his attention between the two of them. He thought of one of his swooning female classmates coming after school ended and asking for help. His hands clenched into fists. These thoughts made him upset, and he was confused. Why should he care if his teacher taught other kids? It wasn't like he was the only student that Mr. Ackerman had.

“Do other people come in for tutoring?” he ended up exclaiming, and Mr. Ackerman looked up from whatever irrelevant thing he'd busied himself with at his desk.

“A few girls came the first day, but they didn't seem to want to actually learn, so I kicked them out. Jean’s parents called me and told me to expect him, but he hasn't showed up once.” Mr. Ackerman shrugged, frowning at Eren.

“Why?” Eren looked down, suddenly shy.

“No reason,” he grumbled, getting to work, and Mr. Ackerman turned back to what he was doing as well.

~~~

“Ms. Ral--” Erwin began after two sharp knocks on her classroom door. A blond haired student opened the door, frowning up at the large man.

“Ms. Ral is tired of running errands for you. If you have something to say to Mr. Ackerman, please do it yourself,” he said, and Erwin frowned.

“Armin!” Ms. Ral exclaimed over the giggles of her students.

“But you asked me to--”

“But I didn't think you'd actually do it! You're a model student. I didn't think you'd disrespect your own principal!”

“But then I'd be directly disobeying a teacher, which to me is even worse,” he said. Armin smiled sheepishly up at Erwin, who was looking down at him like he wanted to crush the teen.

“I apologize, Mr. Smith. However, if that is truly why you came here, you should probably leave.” Armin stood in the doorway for a moment, staring at the man. Erwin turned abruptly on his heel and walked away. Armin shut the door then collapsed in his seat, allowing himself to feel the fear that should've been coursing through his veins a moment ago.

“Mr. Bozado--”

“I'm sorry, Mr. Smith, I'm in the middle of a meeting. Whatever it is, it'll have to wait.” That man didn't even open the door for Erwin. He sighed, heading down to the one place on campus he always tried to avoid. The science hall.

He entered and walked as fast as he could, storming past Levi’s door without even a passing glance. Only when he was a good distance away did he relax. It had come to this. No one else would help him, so he had to turn to the person who was most likely to do him a favor. 

“Hanji--” The door flew open and he immediately regretted his decision.

“Erwin!!” She grinned at him and grabbed his wrist, dragging him inside the classroom before he could even respond.

“Hanji, I--”

“Oh my goodness, Erwin, it's been so long since we've talked. I'm glad you've gotten over the fact that I nearly dislocated your shoulder the last time we met up. I promise I've gotten more careful since then. The human body is very precious and very fragile! I know that better now.”

“Hanji---”

“And you know, I've been talking to your parents lately. They said they really miss you. I've been talking with them a lot about important things.”

“Hanji--”

“And they said they really miss Levi and that you two should just make up! Now, I've been trying to convince Levi, but since you're technically in the wrong, I--”

“Hanji!” Erwin snapped, and she stopped her blabbering and lowered her head.

“Sorry. What did you need?” He sighed.

“It's about Levi.”

“You want me to talk to him about something for you, don't you?”

“Yes.”

“Then, I'm sorry, but no.”

“Why not?”

“Because I'm in charge of fixing your relationship, and you can't have a relationship if you don't communicate! So go communicate.” She grinned suddenly, and she cracked her knuckles.

“But I guess I'll do you this one favor if you let me test some theories I have. You have plenty of muscle. It's good to have experience in your subject if you're going to teach it you know…” Hanji was getting that crazed look in her that he didn't like. Her face was flushed and her fingers were twitching in anticipation.

Erwin was out the door within seconds.

It seemed like he'd really have to do things on his own then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Been a little while right? I made this chapter a bit longer as an apology.
> 
> Erwin and Levi'a relationship is a bit complicated at this point. What do you guys think their relationship is?
> 
> Umm... Well, I don't have much to say about this chapter besides the fact that I feel like I make Hanji seem too... hyper? Strange? I don't know. Anywho, I hope you all liked it. Farewell for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi was having a dream, but he didn't like it.

He couldn't see, he couldn't control his body’s movements, and he couldn't speak. He felt like something had possessed him, since his body was moving, but he was trying his hardest to stay still. 

There was another person there, and his body was determined to get that person to move, but they stayed completely still. He poked and prodded them, even lightly pulled their hair, but they didn't budge. Levi wasn't sure if he should be worried by the person’s lack of reaction or not, but that thought soon went away when his body decided to try something knew.

His arms wrapped themselves around the torso of the person(which Levi now assumed was a guy, if the hard muscle his hands were pressing against was anything to go by, not that he really cared either way). He struggled with this, and the close proximity made him uncomfortable, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop himself.

And then the person reacted. They relaxed in his arms, even leaned into his touch. Then they spoke.

“Levi,” the person whispered.

And then he woke up, squinting in the early morning light flooding in through his window. He sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes as the blaring noise of his cellphone ringing in his ear. He glared at the phone before picking it up, knowing that only one person would dare to call him this early on a Saturday.

“Hanji.”

“Levi! I'm glad you answered! I've got something really important to talk to you about.”

Levi sighed again, memory of the dream fading away as if he had never had it at all.

“This better be worth it, shitty glasses.”

“It is! It is, I promise. Meet me?” He crawled out from under the covers, and headed to his closet, making a mental note to make his bed again before he left.

“Where?”

~~~

“Thanks for coming with me to the bookstore, Eren,” Armin said, heading down the aisles with a sense of purpose he only felt in buildings like these. Eren trailed behind him with a yawn, trying to scratch an itch on his head through his beanie. 

“No problem.”

“Mikasa was busy?”

“Tennis match.”

“Ah.”

They continued on in silence, Armin leading Eren to the nonfiction section. He wanted the biography of some guy in history for one of his classes, but Eren couldn't remember the details.

“Hey, Armin, how hard is AP Physics?” Eren asked when they turned the corner and walked into an aisle. Armin looked up from the spines of the books he was examining.

“Not that bad… but why? You can't take it anymore, so…” Eren shook his head.

“I was just wondering.” Armin nodded, turning back to the books.

“It'd be a little better if Mr. Ackerman was a little more friendly, but my class doesn't really talk much either, so I guess it makes sense.”

“Friendly, huh?” 

“Levi! Look, look! This aisle has the biography of that sports doctor I like!” Armin winced at the loud voice, and he turned to frown at the woman coming down the hall. His eyes grew wide once he noticed who it was. Eren turned to see what had shocked his childhood friend, and his mouth dropped open.

“Quiet down!”

“It's not a library, Levi. Relax!”

Mr. Ackerman was walking with Ms. Zoe as the came down the aisle. Mr. Ackerman wore jeans and a black t-shirt. Ms. Zoe wore a white sweater and brown pants. They didn't really look like teachers at all.

The woman noticed Armin and Eren and gasped.

“Students!” she exclaimed, rushing over to Armin.

“Hello, Ms. Zoe…” he mumbled.

“Oh, are you looking for that biography I talked about in class? Here, let me help you!” Armin nodded, glancing up at Eren and Mr. Ackerman who were standing awkwardly beside each other.

“H-hi, Mr. Ackerman,” Eren said.

“Hi,” his teacher replied, still glaring at Ms. Zoe.

“Ah! Here's the book, Armin.”

“Hanji, I thought you had something to tell me,” Mr. Ackerman said, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, yeah. Later! Oh, Armin. For this project, there's another book you should get. I'll show you!” She grabbed his arm and dragged him away after winking at Mr. Ackerman and Eren.

“Wha--but, Eren!” Armin exclaimed, but he was unable to break free from his teacher’s grip. 

Mr. Ackerman sighed, starting to follow after her. Eren trailed behind him, still recovering from the initial shock of seeing his teacher outside of school again.

“Mr. Ackerman--”

“Levi,” the shorter male said, still walking.

“Huh?”

“Call me Levi outside of school. That other name makes me feel old.”

“Oh. Okay, uh, Levi.” 

Eren stared at him as they turned the corner. The man clicked his tongue and looked around.

“I think she just kidnapped your friend,” Levi said.

“What? Kidnapped?” Eren frowned down at him. Levi waved his hand dismissively.

“She’ll be back. He might have a sprained ankle, but she'll bring him back,” he said. Eren's mouth dropped open.

“A sprained…”

“I'm joking. Stay that gullible and you'll actually get yourself kidnapped.”

“It's hard to tell you're joking when you say it with a straight face,” Eren mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” Levi asked, his eyes shining dangerously as he looked at Eren over his shoulder. Eren stood up straighter instantly.

“N-nothing, sir!” Levi shook his head and faced forward again, but Eren could’ve swore there was a moment when he smiled.

“You're really talkative now, Mr--oh um, Levi.” 

“I've always been talkative. You brats at school just don't want to talk to me,” Levi said, slowing down his pace so that Eren could keep up. He was looking down every aisle they passed by, searching for any sign of Hanji.

“You think so?” Eren asked.

“Well, none of your classmates have tried to make conversation with me, have they?”

“I guess that's true for the others,” Eren said thoughtfully before turning to look at his teacher. “But I think I've always wanted to talk with you, Levi.”

There was a long silence and Eren almost wanted to take the words back, but Levi looked away, almost seeming a bit shy, though his facial expression didn't change. They bumped shoulders, and Eren wasn't sure if it was meant as a playful gesture or if it was on accident. His stomach felt strange and tingly, and his heart was beating wildly in his chest. He'd never felt like this before. He found himself hoping that Levi had wanted to touch him like that.

“Is that so,” was all Levi said. After another long moment of silence, Levi opened his mouth again.

“Eren,” he said slowly, and the boy perked up, self consciously adjusting his beanie.

“Yeah?”

“Would you…” Levi trailed off, pressing his lips together in a tight line.

“Would I what?”

“Nothing. It's nothing.”

“Are you sure?” Eren asked. Levi looked up at him and sighed.

“Positive. Hanji’s listening, so I don't want to say too much.” 

Hanji burst out of one the aisles in front of them, pulling a very tired looking Armin behind her.

“How did you know?” Levi glared at her then shook his head. He patted Eren on the back hard enough to send him stumbling forward.

“See you on Monday,” he said quietly, and Eren blinked.

“Yeah, see you..”

“Let go of Armin. I'm going home,” Levi said to Hanji, heading towards the exit.

“Huh? But I didn't get to tell you the important news yet!” Hanji exclaimed, releasing Armin. The boy sighed in relief, holding the book in his hands tightly.

“Then you should've told me before,” Levi replied.

“Oh I know! How about I come with you?”

“Follow me home and I'll call the police.”

“Aw, Levi! How mean!” Levi turned back to Eren and waved lazily. Eren grinned at him and waved back. The corners of the grumpy man’s lips twitches and he turned away, Hanji trailing behind him.

“Mr. Ackerman likes you,” Armin said in awe, staring at the door the two teachers just left from.

“What? Likes me?” Eren felt himself get that strange feeling in his stomach again and frowned.

“He almost smiled at you. He never does anything but frown at anyone else.” Armin punched him lightly in the arm. “Teacher’s pet.”

Eren scoffed at his friend.

“You're calling me a teacher’s pet? You've been every teacher’s favorite since the day you were born,” he said.

“It's a blessing and a curse,” Armin said, rubbing the part of his arm that Ms. Zoe had been tightly gripping earlier.

“I didn't know you had a class with her. I thought you wanted to be an archae… archaeol… uh…”

“Archaeologist, yeah. But I decided to have something in the medical field as a backup plan.”

“Wow.”

“What are you going to do when you graduate?” Armin asked. 

“I don't know. Something?” Armin sighed.

“You'd better figure out something soon. It's already senior year!”

“Well, I'm going to go to college and…” Eren’s mind drifted to Levi.

“And what?”

“Maybe become a teacher.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. How was this chapter? I've been trying to get the two of them alone outside of school but it's hard at this stage of the relationship.
> 
> I'm also debating about who to make aware about their feelings first. Eren's an ignorant little muffin in this story and Levi is... well, Levi. We'll see how things play out, I guess. Goodbye for now!


	9. Chapter 9

_“I've always wanted to talk to you, Levi.”_

  
The man aggressively scrubbed down his bathroom sink as the words repeated over and over again in his head. That little brat… What did he hope to accomplish by saying something like that? Probably a dare. Kids these days did stuff like that all the time to mess with their teachers. Jean probably put him up to it, and that was all.

  
His face popped into Levi’s mind. Shy smile, innocent expression, expectant eyes.

  
Levi nearly ripped the sponge in his hands in half.

  
Shitty brat.

  
He went back to scrubbing his already clean bathroom sink for a moment before his ringtone made him pause. He sighed, picking up the phone.

  
“Hanji, didn't I tell you not to---”

  
“It's not Hanji, Levi.” And he froze, soapy sponge in one hand, phone in the other. That voice was achingly familiar. Made him want to actually rip the sponge in half.

  
“Erwin,” he said.

  
“Yeah. Listen, Levi, I--”

  
“Bye.” He hung up, turned the phone off and shoved it in his pocket, turning back to the sink. But now he didn't feel the urge to scrub away at the sink like he did earlier. He stared at the sponge in his hand for a long moment, holding it tightly within his grasp.

  
_“I've always wanted to talk to you, Levi.”_

  
Levi relaxed, and he went back to scrubbing.

  
Maybe that kid wasn't so bad after all.

  
Maybe.

  
~~~

  
Eren was a little grumpy, just like he was every Monday morning. Mikasa was just glad that he didn't seem to be mad at her anymore, so she didn't tease him like she usually did at the beginning of the week. He had a ziploc bag full of cereal in his hand, and he was angrily shoving the cereal into his mouth.

  
“Eren?”

  
“What?” he grumbled, mouth still full of food.

  
“Do you want to come to Mr. Ackerman’s with me? I have a question to ask him about the homework he assigned us on Friday,” she said. He perked up, shoving the bag into his pocket.

  
“Mr. Ackerman? Yeah, I'll go.” His voice was nonchalant, but Mikasa noticed the way he became jittery, his footsteps getting lighter, higher as he walked, fingertips tapping against his thigh.

  
Strange.

  
“Okay…”

  
“Lead the way,” Eren said.

  
In the short time that it took them to walk to the science hall, Eren had become increasingly more nervous. Mikasa had been around him long enough to know that something was up.

  
“Eren, is something wrong?”

  
“Wrong?” he echoed, his voice an octave higher for a moment. He cleared his throat and shoved his hands into his pockets, cringing when he heard his cereal get smashed.

  
“Nothings wrong.”

  
“Hmm.”

  
He opened the door quickly. Her gaze was making him uncomfortable.

  
Mr. Ackerman was asleep on his desk, a handkerchief gripped tightly in his fist. Compared to when he was awake, he looked much more peaceful and maybe even kind of happy while he was asleep. Eren wondered what he was dreaming about.

  
“Oh,” Mikasa said quietly. “I guess we should go.”

  
“But you need to ask a question, right? He probably wouldn't mind.” Eren crept over to the teacher’s desk.

  
“No, Eren, don't.”

  
“Relax. This is his job, right?” Eren reached down to tap his shoulder. His fingers barely brushed the man’s clothes before Mr. Ackerman was up and had Eren halfway pinned against the desk, with his arm trapped in an uncomfortable position behind his back. The man still looked drowsy, squinting down at Eren as he tried to figure out who it was.

  
“Mr. Ackerman,” Eren said, trying to wiggle out of the older male’s grasp.

  
“Huh?” Without even thinking, Mr. Ackerman’s grip tightened on Eren’s arm.

  
“Mr. Ackerman,” Eren said again. Mikasa finally processed what just happened and was moving in on Mr. Ackerman, prepared to pry her brother from her teacher’s hands. Levi rubbed his eyes and yawned, still sleepy and not quite aware of the situation. Eren tried to pull himself free more frantically once he noticed the glare his sister was sending at the man. Mr. Ackerman wasn't hurting him, but his sister didn't seem to notice that. He didn’t want her to do anything crazy.

  
“Levi!” he exclaimed, louder than he had been before. The man blinked and released him when he looked down.

  
“Eren.” The boy sighed, rubbing his wrist. He glanced at Mikasa, who had calmed down a bit, though she still looked like she wanted to hit Levi.

  
“Morning, Mr. Ackerman,” he mumbled. The man scratched the back of his head.

  
“Don't try to wake me up like that,” he said.

  
“Yeah, I realize that now.”

  
“Mr. Ackerman,” Mikasa said, her voice low, “I need your help with the homework.”

  
“Oh, right. What problem?”

  
“Three. I'd like to talk to my brother first though.” He waved his hand dismissively and plopped back down in his chair, trying to remember exactly what had happened in his dream. The only thing he could remember was feeling warm. Feeling at home. He shook his head.

  
He hadn't felt like that in a long time. He was probably remembering things wrong.

  
Someone opened the door, and Levi looked up to see Eren being practically dragged out of the room by Mikasa just as the principal entered it.

  
“Levi, I--” Levi held up his hand and the large blond man hovering over his desk paused.

  
“It's Mr. Ackerman at school.”

  
“Levi--”

  
“Mr. Ackerman.” Erwin sighed.

  
“Levi, can we please just--”

  
“It's Mr. Ackerman.”

  
“Levi.” Erwin all but growled at the smaller male, placing his hand on the desk and leaning over Levi like a lion standing over its prey. Except prey didn't usually cross its legs and stare up into a lion’s eyes.

  
“What, Mr. Smith?” Erwin sighed again, giving up.

  
“Mom wants you back home for the holiday, and--”

  
“Your mom.”

  
“She's your mom too.”

  
“Is she?”

  
“Levi--”

  
“If I recall, you said--”

  
“I know what I said!” Erwin snapped, and Levi finally fell silent.

  
“I know what I said,” Erwin said again, softer this time.

  
“Then why are you here?”

  
“Because I…” Erwin trailed off and pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. Levi grabbed it and read it, mumbling the words under his breath.

  
“You and your brother were once very close and loved each other very much, and I believe you can love each other again, so please--” Levi stopped, stood up, and threw the paper in the trash.

  
“Who wrote that shit?” he snapped.

  
“Hanji.”

  
“Of course she did.”

  
“It's true.”

  
“It's not,” Levi said.

  
“It was true.”

  
“Was it?”

  
“Look me in the eyes and tell me you never felt anything towards me, Levi.” Eren poked his head in the room through the half open door. Unfortunately for Levi, that last sentence was the only thing he heard.

  
“Uh…. bad timing?” Eren asked. Levi sighed.

  
“Get out, Mr. Smith.”

  
“But, Levi--”

  
“Get out. I have work to do.” Levi narrowed his eyes. “And it's Mr. Ackerman to you.”

  
Erwin shook his head and walked out, leaving Levi and and Eren alone. The teacher slumped down at his desk, irritated.

  
“Are you okay?” Eren asked, suddenly feeling angry towards Mr. Smith, though he didn't know what was going on at all.

  
“Fine,” Levi replied. The sound of the boy’s voice was calming him down, and he was grateful for his presence.

  
“Do you…”

  
“I don't want to talk about it.”

  
“Ah, right, sorry.”

  
Eren stood there awkwardly for a moment more, fidgeting.

  
“Do you not want me to call you Levi?” he asked. Levi was silent for a long time.

  
“I suppose… if it's just the two of us, then I don't mind. Just don't get me in trouble.”

  
“In trouble?” Levi sighed.

  
“Forget it.”

  
And then the silence came back. It made Eren nervous, and he was constantly anxious to fill it. He was aware of Levi’s eyes on him, examining his every movement.

  
“What's the riskiest thing you've ever done?” Eren blurted out. Levi raised his eyebrows at him, and the teen fidgeted again.

  
“I ran away from home,” Levi said with a shrug. Eren’s eyes grew wide, and he took a step closer to the man.

  
“Why?” Levi averted his gaze.

  
“Where did your sister go?” he asked. Eren frowned, a bit annoyed that he dodged the question, but he decided to let it go.

  
“She got mad and left because I wouldn't talk to her.”

  
“Ah.” The bell rang, signaling that it was time for Eren to leave. They both sighed.

  
“See you at lunch, Levi.” Levi waved, careful to keep his expression blank until the teen shut the door behind him.

  
Levi was too nice to Eren sometimes and he knew that. But he didn't know what to do about it. He didn't know why he did it. It was alright for now though, as long as it stayed at this level, things would be alright. There was no reason for him to worry. He wasn't doing anything wrong.

  
Yet.

 


	10. Chapter 10

When Eren came for tutoring later on that day, he found Levi asleep once again. He was tempted to turn around and leave, to avoid the situation from the morning again, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he walked over to the man’s desk.

  
Instead of touching him like last time, he crouched down in front of his desk and watched him.

  
Eren couldn't imagine Levi as the kind of kid who would run away from home. He seemed more responsible than that. Eren always felt like Levi was the kind of person who would shoulder every burden, even if the world ended up on his shoulders.

  
Eren frowned. He didn't know where he got that thought from. He didn't even know the man that well, but he still thought so highly of him…

  
Eren placed his hand on the desk beside Levi’s hand. He wondered why he was okay with calling Levi by his first name. If any other teacher suggested it, he would've thought it was weird.

  
Levi’s hand moved and brushed Eren’s. The teen’s heartbeat skyrocketed, but his teacher didn't move another inch.

  
“Levi?” he whispered, but no reaction. Suddenly feeling bold, Eren leaned closer and slipped Levi’s hand into his. He hesitated for a moment before moving, but Levi’s entire body relaxed after feeling his touch. It gave him hope.

  
Eren placed Levi’s hand flat against his. Levi’s hands were smaller, more slender. And they were cold. It reminded Eren of something else, something familiar, but he couldn't quite remember it….

  
Levi began to stir and Eren sprang back, plopping down into his chair and trying to appear as nonchalant as possible.

  
“Eren?” Levi rubbed his eyes and looked around the room.

  
“Y-yes?!” Eren sat up straight, and Levi narrowed his eyes. The man quickly became distracted though, holding his left hand, which felt a little warmer than usual.

  
“How long have you been waiting?” Levi asked, rubbing the palm of his hand with his thumb. The fingertips of his warm felt tingly and strange. He eyed Eren suspiciously.

  
“Not long,” Eren said, his gaze glued to his teacher’s hands. Levi folded his hands neatly in his lap where Eren couldn't see them.

  
“So, Eren--” Hanji threw the door open, and Levi sighed.

  
“Levi, how could you?”

  
“How could I what?” Hanji glanced at Eren.

  
“You ripped up my beautiful letter! That was my best handwriting!”

  
“If you're not here to talk about something important then leave,” Levi said.

  
“I did come here for something important, but you're tutoring.”

  
“That's right, so let me do my job.” Hanji crossed her arms and glared at him.

  
“Eren, Levi taught kindergarten for one year, but he quit because he couldn't handle a classroom full of five year olds.” With those last words, Hanji walked out, knowing she'd have to come back another time.

  
Eren tried not to laugh, but he couldn't. He placed his hand over his mouth in an attempt to quiet the noise.

  
“What's so funny?” Levi said, standing up and crossing his arms as he walked over to Eren.

  
“Nothing really,” Eren said, still chuckling. “I just imagined you in a classroom, calling all the kids snot nosed brats.”

  
“Those kids loved me. I just hated them.” Eren calmed down.

  
“Yeah, sure they did,” he said. Levi sat down in the desk beside him.

  
“Glad to see you think so highly of me, Eren,” he said sarcastically.

  
“I do,” Eren said.

  
“Hm?”

  
“I do think highly of you, Levi.” The older male averted his gaze.

  
“Is that so?”

  
“Y-yeah…”

  
“I…”

  
“What?”

  
Levi didn’t respond.

  
“Levi,” Eren said quietly, “why did you run away from home?”

  
“That story’s a little too long for one tutoring session.” Eren's eyes lit up.

  
“What about a cl--”

  
“I'm not going to waste an entire class period talking about some silly thing I did when I was younger,” Levi said. Eren sighed.

  
“Fine.”

  
“It's not that important anyway,” Levi said, waving his hand.

  
“Well, can you at least tell me how long you were out until you returned?”

  
“Three days.”

  
“What?! Why did it take so long?” Eren asked.

  
“They didn't realize I had run away until the third day.”

  
Eren was speechless.

  
“Like I said, it's not important. You're supposed to come to school to learn not to socialize with your teachers. Let's get to work.”

  
“...Right.”

  
Eren was right. Levi was strong. Perhaps a bit too strong for his own good.

  
~~~

  
_To: Levi_Ackerman@sinaschools.com_   
_From: Ereny0104@sinastudents.com_   
_Subject: Today’s test/homework_

  
_Well, I already know I bombed today’s test, and there's nothing I can do about that, but maybe you could help me with the homework? Oh, but if you're busy right now, that's okay. I can wait until tutoring because it's usually easier for me to understand when you explain it in person._

  
_To: Ereny0104@sinastudents.com_   
_From: Levi_Ackerman@sinaschools.com_   
_Subject: RE: Today’s test/homework_

  
_Check your grades, brat, you didn't bomb the test. If all my tutoring actually went to waste I would've been emailing you already. You didn't get a great score, but you passed and that's better than the other tests you've taken this year. No, I'm not busy, but if you learn better in person, then maybe we should wait anyway. I'd like to help you to the best of my ability before the semester ends._

  
_To: Levi_Ackerman@sinaschools.com_   
_From: Ereny0104@sinastudents.com_   
_Subject: RE: Today’s test/homework_

  
_I passed?! Oh, cool! I guess I'll wait until tomorrow then. Thanks. What happens at the end of the semester?_

  
_To: Ereny0104@sinastudents.com_   
_From: Levi_Ackerman@sinaschools.com_   
_Subject: RE: Today’s test/homework_

  
_Your semester report card. You want to have a good grade to show off to your parents, don't you? And about the homework, just try every problem the best you can, and I'll see what I can do. Now, get some rest._

  
_To: Levi_Ackerman@sinaschools.com_   
_From: Ereny0104@sinastudents.com_   
_Subject: RE: Today’s test/homework_

  
_Thanks, Mr. Ackerman._

  
_~~~_

  
Eren and his friends decided to go out for pizza since it was a rare day when a lot of them had free time. Tennis’s season had just ended, so Mikasa was now free, and Armin didn't have book club. Eren, Annie, and Jean never had extracurricular activities to do, though Annie was usually busy hanging out with other people.

  
Mikasa and Armin were talking about college or something like that, and Jean was stuffing his face full of pizza. Eren wasn't paying much attention or eating. He was distracted, thinking about hands and school and Levi.

  
He had cold hands and a cold expression and wasn't particularly nice. He did care though, in his own way. And he always helped Eren and had friends with the other teachers. Ms. Ral seemed to respect him too.

  
How could his life before had been so bad that he had to run away from home? How did his parents not realize he was gone?!

  
Most importantly, how did Mr. Smith fit into this? Something about him made Eren angry and he didn't know what it was. Maybe it had to do with what he said back in Levi’s classroom. Eren shook his head. One little sentence, no matter how suggestive, couldn’t bother him! There was something else about him. It wasn't jealousy or anything like that…. That’d be weird! Jealous over what.

  
“Eren,” Annie said loudly, drawing the attention of the others at their table.

  
“Huh?”

  
“Do you have a crush on someone?”

  
And then suddenly the attention was on him. Mikasa was frowning at him, Armin had his eyebrows raised, and Jean was smirking at him.

  
“You have a crush on someone? And didn't tell me?” Mikasa asked, and though Eren thought she'd be angry she looked more sad and hurt than anything else.

  
“Who is it?” Armin asked.

  
“Yeah, Eren who is it?”

  
“I don't have a crush on anyone!” Eren exclaimed.

  
“You don't have to lie, Eren,” Jean said.

  
“I'm not lying!”

  
“Are you sure you don't have a crush on anyone?” Mikasa asked.

  
“I'm pretty sure I'm aware of my own feelings! Right, Armin?”

  
“Well…”

  
“Armin!”

  
“Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But you've never liked anyone before, so I was just thinking maybe you weren't aware that you liked them…”

  
Eren clenched his hands into fists.

  
“Well, what exactly does liking someone feel like?”

  
“Jean?” Annie said.

  
“Wha--Why me?!”

  
“Well, you like someone right now, don't you?” she asked. His face went red.

  
“Who told you?!”

  
“Doesn't matter. Just explain.” He glared at her then sighed.

  
“I don't know… I guess…. You think about them a lot and…” Jean noticed Mikasa staring at him and became even more flustered.

  
“Someone else explain! I quit!” He crossed his arms and glared at the pizza.

  
“Well,” Armin said, “it’s basically wanted to see them, and be with them a lot. And you want to know more about them. When you're around them, your heart starts to beat really fast. Do you feel like that around anyone?”

  
“Huh? Well, sort of I guess, but the only person that I feel those things around is… Oh.”

  
“What?” Mikasa asked, leaning closer.

  
Oh. _Oh_.

  
Shit.


	11. Chapter 11

“Who is it?” Mikasa asked as Eren buried his face into his hands.

 

Shit, shit, shit!

 

There was no way, right? He could've sworn he was straight. He drooled once while going to Victoria’s Secret with Mikasa while looking at one of the models on the walls. Sure, he'd never had a crush on a girl before, but he'd never had a crush on a guy before either!

 

Plus, Levi? Levi of all people? Levi was a great guy, yeah, but he was older than him, and he was a teacher!

 

No, way. It was wrong. There was no way he could have a crush on… on….

 

“Mr. Ackerman?”

 

Eren’s head snapped up at the sound of Mikasa’s voice. Sure enough, Levi was there in the restaurant, eyeing them with the same flat, emotionless gaze. Hanji was with him, as usual. 

 

His blue eyes met Eren’s and Eren felt his heart not only skip a beat, but trip over itself about ten times before settling into a fast, but more constant beat.

 

“I swear you plan these things, Hanji.”

 

“Huh? How would I do that?”

 

“Why is it that when I go places with you we run into kids?” She shrugged, but she was still grinning. 

 

Levi sighed and waved lazily at the group of students, his eyes lingering on Eren’s face for just a second too long. Not that anyone noticed. 

 

They all waved back, but Eren refused to look up at him. Levi frowned. 

 

“Come on, Levi, let's order. You can make goo goo eyes at--” The man slapped his hand across her mouth before she could finish and sighed, pushing her towards the counter.

 

“Sorry to bother you kids.”

 

“Goo goo eyes?” Armin muttered.

 

“Who is it?” Mikasa asked again, not letting the subject drop. Eren, who was almost as flustered as Jean by this point, raised his voice just a bit too loud.

 

“No one!” he exclaimed. Levi turned and looked back at them over his shoulder and Eren sunk down in his seat. His friends seemed completely oblivious to his internal crisis.

 

“Well, it’s clearly someone,” Armin said.

 

“Don't you trust us Eren?” Mikasa asked.

 

“I trust you, I just…” Frustrated, his clenched his hands into fists and shook his head.

 

Hanji dragged Levi by the hand to the table beside the one the teens were sitting in.

 

“Hanji, maybe we should sit somewhere else…” She sat down, eyes shining mischievously. He sighed and sat down across from her, and he happened to be beside Eren. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Forget it.”

 

“Eren,” Mikasa said, frowning at him.

 

“Just let it go!” He snapped.

 

“But, Eren--”

 

“I don't like--” he stopped abruptly when Levi met his eye. The man raised his eyebrows and inclined his head towards Mikasa. 

 

“Levi,” Hanji said, “I really do have something important to tell you.”

 

“Alright, alright.”

 

“What the hell,” Jean whispered.

 

“What?” Armin whispered back.

 

“That guy’s human?!” 

 

“What did you think he was?”

 

“Some kind of tiny demon!”

 

“You know,” Levi said loudly, still facing Hanji. “Kids these days whisper really loud.”

 

Hanji sighed.

 

“You are a demon, Levi.”

 

“Shitty glasses.”

 

“Clean freak.”

 

“Leg worshipper.”

 

“That was one bad day of my life, Levi! Let it go. I was drunk.”

 

“Drunk and creepy.” And then he smiled. A real genuine smile that lit up his face and made Eren’s heart race.

 

Shit.

 

Now Eren really wanted to make him smile, more and more.

 

“Eren, is it really that bad if we know who you like? It's not like we're going to judge you. We're your friends,” Mikasa said.

 

“Well…” Jean mumbled, but he stopped when Mikasa glared at him.

 

Man, Jean wished Marco was there. 

 

“I… I…” Eren stood up abruptly and stormed into the men’s room. Hanji knocked over her drink with a quiet(and false) “oops.” Levi shot up as soon as the sticky carbonated liquid touched his hand. The soda ran off the table and onto his chair and the floor. Levi glared at her, shaking the liquid off his hand.

 

“I'll be back,” he muttered, heading to the restroom as well. Hanji wiped up the mess she made with the napkins, wondering what Levi would say.

 

The man walked in to see Eren with his forehead pressed against the wall. Levi walked by and patted his shoulder with his clean hand before moving to the sink.

 

The teen looked up, startled. 

 

“Levi?”

 

“Is there a reason why your little group is more wild than usual?” he asked.

 

“Um… they think I like someone,” Eren said, not sure if Levi was the person he should be discussing this with.

 

“Ah. High school problems.” Eren relaxed, facing the man as he washed his hands.

 

“What kinds of problems do adults have?”

 

“Even worse, people think I’m getting married.”

 

Eren laughed, and Levi smiled. The boy’s heart swelled at the sight.

 

Levi soon became serious and he sighed as he dried off his hands.

 

“Don't be so hard on your sister. She means well. There's a lot of people who only dream of having a sibling as nice as her,” he said.

 

“Do you have any siblings?” Eren asked. 

 

“I used to,” he replied. “But that's another long story.”

 

Levi was about to leave, but he paused at the door.

 

“Do you like someone?”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah…”

 

“Hm. Well, it's none of my business.”

 

And then he left.

 

And Eren was positive he had a crush on Levi.

 

Shit, shit, shit.

 

When Eren finally returned to the table, his friends were all reluctant to speak. Eren noticed the way that Hanji and Levi leaned towards each other and spoke in hushed tones. Watched the man’s fists clench and unclench while he spoke.

 

Eren looked away.

 

“Sorry, Eren,” Annie said. He shook his head.

 

“It's fine.”

 

“You seemed worked up like a little school girl before. Now you're fine?” Jean asked.

 

“Well, if it's so easy, why don't you tell us who your crush is?” Eren asked. Jean glared at him.

 

“That's different!”

 

“How?” Shy now, the boy with the two toned hair looked down.

 

“‘Cause she's close by. She could hear!”

 

“So is mine!”

 

Annie and Mikasa exchanged looks.

 

“So does that mean…?” Mikasa trailed off.

 

“You like Annie?” Armin asked Eren.

 

“What? No! That would be weird! Oh, uh, no offense.” Annie shrugged.

 

Mikasa and Armin looked at each other.

 

“Eren,” Armin said slowly, “are you--”

 

“I'm not telling geez! And just because I said they’re close by doesn't mean they're at this table.”

 

And that was how he got all his friends searching the area. Eren sighed and started eating. It wasn't like they'd ever guess anyway.

 

However, he didn't see the mischievous light in Hanji’s eyes.

 

Perhaps it was better that way.

 

~~~

 

“You know, Ms. Zoe is really strange. She's usually pretty serious in class, but when she's with Mr. Ackerman, she's really… hyper I guess,” Armin said, walking through the halls with Mikasa. She'd picked up this habit after Eren started leaving after he ate.

 

She'd sit and talk with Eren, and he'd leave for the rest of lunch. Later on, when she was done eating, she'd wander around with Armin.

 

“That is strange. Mr. Ackerman still remains serious no matter who he's with though,” she replied.

 

“Well, I don't know. He seemed kind of less serious yesterday.”

 

“But even when he was joking around, he had a straight face.”

 

“True.”

 

They walked in silence.

 

“Mikasa, do you walk around because you hope to find Eren?” Armin asked.

 

“No. Well, I don't know. I've never thought about it before.”

 

“I’m worried about him,” Armin said.

 

“Why?” Mikasa asked, as though she wasn't concerned herself.

 

“Well, he hasn't been talking to us lately. And then there was his outburst yesterday.”

 

“Well, for most people that's normal. Everyone grows apart sometimes.”

 

“Not us,” Armin said.

 

The two of them ended up in the science hall and as they passed by Mr. Ackerman’s class, they heard voices.

 

“Mr. Ackerman has a class right now?”

 

“No, this is his free period. He does tutoring though.”

 

“I wonder who he tutors.” They drifted closer to the classroom, and the voices inside became clearer.

 

“Hey, where do you get your hair cut?” A voice asked. A voice that made Mikasa stop cold.

 

“Eren, if you're going to ask me unrelated questions every time you come, I'm going to kick you out.”

 

“Okay, okay.”

 

“Hey, Levi, do you--”

 

“If you're going to ask me another stupid question, I'm not going to let you call me by my first name anymore. We need to set boundaries. I'm your teacher not your--”

 

Mikasa threw the door open and Eren dove behind Levi’s desk. The man sighed.

 

“Come out from behind there. First of all, you're not allowed behind my desk and second, she already saw you,” Levi said.

 

“Eren,” Mikasa said softly, her hands curled into fists at her side. Eren looked to Armin for help, but the blondie was slowly backing away, trying to escape the confrontation.

 

“What are you doing in here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thanks for all the support and nice comments! You guys are the reason I write so often.


	12. Chapter 12

“M-Mikasa! Uh…. nothing?” Eren stammered, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Levi walked over to his desk and started to push Eren away with his foot. Eren scrambled to his feet and bumped into the desk, knocking over a container full of pens.

 

“Ah! Sorry!” Levi just sighed and began picking them up. Eren began to start helping.

 

“Remember what I said yesterday,” Levi whispered picking up the rest of the pens swiftly. Eren lifted his head and frowned.

 

“What--”

 

“Eren,” Mikasa said again, and he froze.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What are you doing in here?” Eren sighed.

 

“I'm… I'm getting tutored.”

 

“What?”

 

“Well, you heard me didn't you?”

 

“Why?”

 

“What do you mean why? I needed help.”

 

“Well, why didn't you come to me? I could've helped you.”

 

“So what?”

 

“So, why didn't you let me help you?”

 

“I didn't want your help.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Cause I didn't need your help!”

 

“But clearly you needed his!” Mikasa pointed at Levi, who was organizing his desk and pretending not to eavesdrop on them. There was no reason to really. They were practically yelling. Anyone could hear them.

 

“He's the teacher! He knows about it more than you.”

 

“I know enough to help you out, Eren.”

 

“You always help me with everything!”

 

“Yes, I do. I always help you because you always need my help. We're a team. That's how it works!”

 

“We’re not a team. We never were. I'm just a little charity case that you help out to boost your ego!”

 

“We've always been a team, Eren. It’s always been just you and me.”

 

“Well, if this is how teaming up with you works, then I don't want to be part of our team anymore.”

 

“Eren, I don't help you because I pity you, I help you because I love you! You're my brother!”

 

“We’re not even real siblings! You're adopted remember? So, we’re not--”

 

“Eren,” Levi snapped, standing up and walking over to him in three long strides. The boy whirled around and Mikasa glared at him.

 

“It's not your problem,” she said.

 

“You are arguing in my classroom. It is my problem.”

 

“This wouldn't have happened if you just minded your own business, Mikasa.”

 

“Well, I--”

 

Levi slammed his fist on the desk beside them hard enough to make Eren flinch.

 

“That's enough! Both of you are acting like a couple of spoiled brats, and I'm sick of your shit.”

 

“But, Levi--”

 

“But nothing, Eren. Apologize to your sister right now.”

 

“What? But she-”

 

“Now.”

 

Eren blew air through his nose like a wild bull.

 

“Fine. I'm sorry.” She sighed heavily, tugging at the red scarf around her neck.

 

“I accept your apology.” 

 

“Good. Now leave. If he doesn't want your help, then he doesn't want it. Deal with it. He had to grow up at some point.”

 

Mikasa did leave, but not without glaring at Levi the whole time. Eren hopped up onto the edge of the desk and sat there, eyeing Levi through narrowed eyes. 

 

The man was clearly still fuming, and Eren sighed.

 

Things had been so peaceful earlier. He'd been peacefully getting to know Levi a little better step by step, and somehow he had ended up getting yelled at. 

 

“Hey, Levi?”

 

“What?”

 

“You never told me where you got your hair cut,” he said, trying to get the man to smile.

 

Levi just looked annoyed, and Eren looked down at his feet. Wrong move. He'd gone and gotten Levi mad, and that was the last thing he wanted. He and Mikasa had just been tense for a little while now, but he didn't mean to freak out on her like that. He was glad that Levi stopped him though because he probably would've ended up saying something stupid.

 

“I'm sorry,” Levi said softly, and Eren looked up.

 

“You're sorry? Why?”

 

“I was trying to get you two to let off steam and get over your stupid little problem but you went and said that and it hit a nerve.”

 

“Did something like that ever happen between you and your sibling?”

 

“Yeah,” he said. “But we never apologized.”

 

“What's happened with you two since then?”

 

“Well…”

 

“Levi?” Erwin was knocking on the door, and Levi sighed.

 

“Not in the mood, Mr. Smith,” Levi said.

 

“We have to talk about this at some point!”

 

“Do we?”

 

“Yes we do. Mom and Dad really miss you and they want us to fix things.”

 

“Do you want to? Not your mom or your dad or Hanji. Do you?” Levi asked.

 

Silence. Levi sighed.

 

“That's what I thought.” Levi glanced at Eren.

 

“Levi--”

 

“Sorry, I'm not nice enough to accept insincere apologies.” Levi listened for his retreating footsteps then focused his attention on Eren again.

 

“That's what happened,” he said. Eren's eyes grew wide.

 

“Erwin is your brother? Oh, man! I'm so glad! I thought you two were…” The teen trailed off and bit his lip, looking away from the steely eyes of his teacher.

 

“Thought what?” Levi asked, leaning closer. Eren fidgeted.

 

“I don't know. Something.” Levi leaned closer and placed his hand on the desk, next to Eren’s side. The boy’s breath hitched and his heart hammered in his chest.

 

“And that something not being true makes you happy?”

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

If Eren focused, he could feel the man’s breath across his nose and he could see the way Levi’s eyes darkened while looking at him.

 

“Something, huh?”

 

Eren swallowed, pretending not to notice the way Levi’s hand brushed across the side of his leg when he readjusted his position. Tried hard not to focus on the fact that Levi was close, closer than he'd ever been. Didn't acknowledge the fact that this should mean something, that he should say something to add to the moment.

 

“Yeah, something.” 

 

Levi’s voice lowered, became a whisper, and Eren wasn't sure what to do or how to react.

 

“And you're not going to tell me?” His blue eyes were sharp and strong, looking into Eren’s without wavering. Eren knew there was a message there, a question, but his brain was too much of a mess to comprehend it. Unable to speak, he simply shook his head, and Levi sighed and pulled back.

 

“Hm. Alright then.” And just like that, he was professional again. He straightened his collar, cleared that emotion that Eren couldn't name from his eyes and completely detached himself.

 

Eren didn't like it.

 

“Uh, Levi--”

 

“Hair and Company,” he said. Eren was startled.

 

“What?”

 

“That's where I get my hair cut. That's what you wanted to know right? Now then, let's get back to work.”

 

“Uh, right. Okay.”

 

The teen was still flustered, and still didn't quite understand what had just happened, but he was already in motion. He went back to his desk and got to work as he was told.

 

But he couldn't stop himself from staring at the man’s face every chance he got.

 

~~~

 

Levi sat on his bed and stared at wall. He stared and stared and thought of the incident in his classroom that had happened during lunch.

 

What the fuck had he been thinking?

 

No, he hadn't been thinking. He'd let his instincts take over and that was the problem. He lost control of himself for a moment and made a mistake.

 

But damn Eren looked cute flustered.

 

No, no. There he went again. He needed to stop. Eren was his student. A minor. He didn't even know when the boy was turning eighteen, and they weren't even halfway through the year yet. He was not going to risk his job over some strange, and hopefully brief, feelings he had. 

 

Those were feelings he wasn't allowed to have, that he shouldn't have. He had to get rid of them.

 

And yet the thought of those blue green eyes drew him in again, had him thinking again.

 

Shit.

 

It didn't help that his previously black recurring dream was growing brighter and clearer with each passing day. It didn't help that when he slept, Eren’s face was there, haunting his thoughts even then. Nor did it help that Eren didn't reject him at all, no matter what he did. This was bad,and Levi knew that.

 

Then there was the fact the Eren said he was glad that he and Erwin were siblings. Levi had a general idea of what Eren probably assumed their relationship was, but he wanted to know the full extent of what the boy had imagined. That wasn’t all that he wanted to know, but he didn't allow those thoughts to come to light. He didn't allow himself to think about it too much before it got even more out of hand.

 

He needed to pull away, not get closer. It didn't matter how much he wanted to. It didn't matter how cute he thought the kid was or how nice or how--

 

It didn't matter. He wouldn't think of it, and the feelings would go away, and he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.

 

Easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah. I kinda meant for this to go a tad slower than even this, but I've kinda come to this point where I want them to just kiss already so we're moving this train along. A new idea for a different ereri au popped into my head today, so I'll see how it goes too and maybe I'll put it on AO3. 
> 
> Also, thanks again for all the lovely feedback, and I'm glad you guys like this! I hope you all like this chapter too, since I enjoyed writing this one. Until next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Eren was still flustered around Levi because of the incident the day before, but he did his best not to show it. He tried as hard as he could, but it didn't end up well. Not when he thought of it every time he touched.

 

He felt so stupid for the thoughts he had. He felt silly for the way his heart went into overdrive with something as simple as their hands brushing. Or the way he couldn't help but stare at him like some sort of lovesick school girl. Or the way he felt the urge to hug him and do other things like that all the time.

 

He didn't like it. Not one bit. 

 

And yet somehow every time Levi met his gaze he forgot. Then the man would look away and he would remember all over again.

 

It pissed him off, dammit!

 

He thought crushes were supposed to make you feel nice and happy not embarrassed and angry. 

 

“Eren? Are you having trouble with those problems?” Levi asked, looking up from the papers he was grading.

 

“No. I finished,” he said. Levi stood up and walked over to Eren’s chair.

 

“Let me see then.” He placed his hand on Eren’s shoulder, and a shiver went through the boy. Levi glanced at him, but Eren kept his face neutral, and Levi thought nothing of it.

 

“You're getting better,” Levi said, leaning down, closer to him. No, no. Closer to his paper. That was what Eren had to think so that he didn't get his hopes up for nothing. After all it would end in nothing. There was no way that anything would ever happen.

 

“So I got them all right?” Levi’s lips quirked up slightly as he turned to Eren. The teen found himself examining his face. The dark circles under his eyes, the sharpness of his facial features, the way his blue eyes appeared gray if you weren't close enough to really see them. His black hair that was always trimmed the same way. Eren wondered if Levi had a girlfriend. That would make sense based on the way some of the girls in class swooned over him. Although that one time he mentioned marriage, he made it sound like a big joke, so maybe, just maybe, he's…

 

“No, you didn't get them all right. I said you were better not perfect.”

 

“Oh, right.” Levi circled the mistakes he made on a few of the problems and Eren got back to work.

 

“You're getting there though. Maybe you'll even stop needing my help soon.”

 

“No!” Eren exclaimed, and Levi raised his eyebrows. He averted his gaze and turned back to the paper.

 

“Uh, I mean, I'll probably start struggling as soon as you introduce a new concept.”

 

“Hm. Maybe.” Levi remained hovering over his shoulder for a little while longer, and Eren’s hands remained unsteady.

 

Eren took a deep breath. He need to stop acting stupid. Nothing had changed between them at all, so there was nothing to worry about! He was still himself, and Levi was still just Levi, so…

 

Levi bent down, and Eren felt his breath across the back of his neck.

 

“Ah, stop there. You're doing it wrong.”

 

Fuck.

 

“W-what's wrong?”

 

“This.” Levi pointed to the number Eren had just wrote. The teen swallowed.

 

“Why?”

 

“This is the wrong number. See this one in the question? Use that instead.”

 

“Right.”

 

Levi pulled back, and Eren could breathe again.

 

Alright then. It was decided. He would go punch Jean in the face later to blow off steam. Jean wouldn't get him in trouble as long as he got the chance to punch back, so it'd be fine.

 

Oh. Jean had a crush on someone right? Maybe he could help Eren…

 

“Oh, Eren, that…” Levi stopped as the bell rang.

 

“What?” Levi shook his head.

 

“Nothing. Get to class.” 

 

~~~

 

“Jean, I have something to tell you.” Eren said.

 

“Yeah me too.” Jean replied.

 

“Er, you go first.” Eren said.

 

“No, you first.” Jean said.

 

“Same time?” Eren asked. Jean shrugged.

 

“Sure.” 

 

“Okay, on three. One, two, three…”

 

“I'm gay.” they said. Together. At the same time.

 

“What do you mean you’re gay?” Eren asked.

 

“I could ask you the same thing!”

 

“But I thought you said your crush was a girl!”

 

“It was at first.”

 

“Huh.”

 

And then they stood there in awkward silence for a long moment.

 

“Why didn't you tell Mikasa and Armin first?” Jean asked.

 

“Why didn't you?”

 

“Cause they're not my childhood friends.”

 

“But they're your friends now.”

 

“Well, yeah but… They’d never let me go without telling them who I like.”

 

“Well, that's why I didn't either.”

 

And the silence returned.

 

“That was good to get off my chest,” Jean said.

 

“Yeah.” Eren replied. “Let's not talk about this again though.”

 

“You tell anyone, and I'll punch your lights out, hotshot.”

 

“You tell anyone, and I'll hit you so hard, you'll see the light, horse face.”

 

“Deal.”

 

~~~

 

“Alright, this Saturday is a one of those days when you can make up absences, and I'll be there for tutoring.”

 

“An advisory day, Mr. Ackerman?” One of the freshman piped up. Levi waved his hand.

 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever. The point is, I don't want to be there if none of you brats plan on showing up. None of my other classes are going to come, so speak up now if you're going to come so I can stay home on Saturday.”

 

No one raised their hands. Levi glanced at Eren, who looked like he was debating on raising his hand or not. The teen met his gaze then nodded his head. Levi nodded back and wrote his name down. 

 

“So that's it then? No one?” Once again, no one spoke up or raised their hands, so he shrugged and put the paper down. 

 

“Alright then. So about today, we're going to do a lab…”

 

Eren copied down the information off the board and did the things his teacher told him to do, but his brain was a mess.

 

So no one was going? No one at all? So it'd just be him going to get tutored? He was the only one who worried about his grade enough to go to school on a Saturday?

 

What the hell. When did he become such a nerd? Not even Armin went to school on Saturdays.

 

He really was a teacher's pet. He wondered if Armin ever felt this weird about it.

 

He wondered what Levi was going to have him do for all that time. More practice problems? That would be pretty boring, but at least he'd be more prepared the next time he had a test. Maybe Levi would teach him a bit of the next concept so he could be ahead of the others, even for just a little while. It would be cool to be the best for once. If it was just a little then not even Levi would mind…

 

“Eren, I asked you a question. What were you thinking about that was so important that you decided not to pay attention?” Levi asked, and Eren’s head snapped up. He noticed Jean trying not to laugh beside him and frowned.

 

“Getting ahead on what we’re learning in the next chapter, sir.” Levi stared at him for moment longer before turning back to the board.

 

“Focus on this chapter first. Don't get ahead of yourself, brat. Now then, since Eren wasn't listening, I need someone else to answer my first question. Jean?”

 

The boy stopped his chuckling and froze. Eren smirked.

 

Served him right.

 

There had been something else bugging Eren about that Saturday, and he struggled to remember it. Oh, right. If he went and no one else did, didn't that mean that he'd be spending a couple of hours alone with Levi?

 

Oh. Crap.

 

Maybe he should've thought about that first. It wasn't like anything weird was going to happen though… It would just be like tutoring, but for a longer period of time. As long as he didn't get all awkward about it, it'd be fine.

 

But he felt his face already heating up at the thought.

 

Eren officially hated crushes.


	14. Chapter 14

“What?! You're going there? Alone? On a weekend? No. You can't.” 

 

Eren sighed heavily, sitting on the couch as he played a game on his phone. He'd just told his family about his plans for the weekend and a certain someone wasn't too happy about it. His parents were completely fine with it, seeing as it was a school activity. His sister on the other hand…

 

“I forbid you from going. That's it. End of discussion.”

 

“Mikasa, you're not my mom. You don't just get to decide something like that.”

 

“I may not be your mom, but I'm your sister, and I know what’s best for you!” 

 

“Mikasa.”

 

“No! You're not going. I don't trust that man.”

 

“Because he didn't tell you that I was getting tutored?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then why?”

 

“I just… It doesn't matter. You're not going anywhere this Saturday, and that's final.” 

 

Eren sighed and set his phone on the table in front of him.

 

“Mom! Mikasa’s trying to prevent me from getting a proper education!”

 

His mother finally looked up from where she was washing the dishes in the kitchen and sighed. She'd been hoping that her children would be able to solve the problem themselves, but apparently not. She wished that her husband was there so he could deal with the problem.

 

“Mikasa, I appreciate you looking out for Eren, but he's a big boy now. Don't you think he's old enough to go to school on his own?”

 

“No.”

 

“Mikasa,” her mother replied, her voice a bit more serious. Her daughter sighed.

 

“Fine. But I'm going too.”

 

“No you're not. You have a tennis banquet to end your season, and you can't miss that,” her mom said. Mikasa sighed.

 

“Fine.” She frowned down at Eren before turning on her heel and heading to go lift some weights to blow off steam.

 

“Thanks, Mom,” Eren said, picking up his phone again.

 

“I probably would've said no if wasn't for that teacher of yours. Though I wouldn't let you go because of I didn't trust you, not the teacher.” Eren rolled his eyes.

 

“Thanks for the trust.”

 

“Well, based on your behaviors in the past, I have reason to be a little suspicious. After all, freshman year…” Eren groaned and his mother laughed.

 

“But really, if it wasn't for those emails that Mr. Ackerman sent us, I probably wouldn't believe you when you said you were going to school on a Saturday.”

 

“Emails? What emails?” 

 

“Oh, Mr. Ackerman sends me emails about you every week. He always talks about how you're so dedicated to your grades and how you've been improving. He's really proud of you, you know!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Though I'm a bit surprised. When I first saw him, he didn't look like the kind of man who could say such nice things about a student. I've been talking to a couple of other moms, and they've been getting emails from him about their kids too.”

 

Eren had kind of, sort of, completely zoned out after hearing that Levi was proud of him. Levi? Grumpy Levi? Levi was proud of him? Eren had just barely gotten to a C+ in all the time they'd spent together, though it was an improvement from almost failing the class.

 

“Well, thanks again, Mom.”

 

~~~

 

Saturday came much quicker than Eren had expected, and before he knew it, he was walking down the science hall alone. Levi’s door was open, but Eren still knocked before entering. The man was moving around the room with his sleeves rolled up, a wet wipe in his hands.

 

“Levi?” The man’s head shot up, and once he met Eren’s gaze he stood up straight.

 

“Ah, Eren. You're earlier than I thought you would be.” Levi tossed the wet wipe in the trash and headed towards Eren. The teen was still standing in front of the door, gazing at his teacher like an idiot. Levi came closer and his body became stiff. Levi had to lean around him to close and lock the door.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Y-yes! I'm fine.” Eren took a deep breath and headed towards his desk, and unlike their usual tutoring sessions, Levi followed him. Levi plopped down beside him, and Eren was again hit with the fact that Levi looked really young. Sitting there in his long-sleeved shirt and jeans, he could probably pass as a high schooler if he really wanted to. Plus his height…

 

“What are you feeling up to today? I doubt you want to do practice problems for four hours straight.” Eren shuddered.

 

“No. That does not sound fun.”

 

“Well?”

 

“Can we just… talk?”

 

“About what?”

 

“Well, I've been having a hard time thinking about what I want to do after high school. My grades aren't good enough for scholarships, and my family doesn't really have enough money to pay for me and my sister.” Levi laced his fingers in front of him and sighed.

 

“You ever think about community college? It's cheaper than most other colleges, and if you stay home or move in with a friend, that's some money saved.” Levi glanced at Eren to see if he was listening. The boy was definitely looking, but Levi couldn't tell if he was actually processing the information.

 

“Whatever you choose, I'm sure you’ll do fine. You're not stupid.”

 

“Levi?”

 

“What?”

 

“Are you proud of me?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I guess that was a pretty weird question! Sorry, just forget I said anything.”

 

Levi scratched the back of his head.

 

“I am.”

 

“What?”

 

“...I'm proud of you.”

 

“Oh, uh, cool.”

 

“You know, Eren, if you keep acting so flustered I'm going to end up getting embarrassed too,” Levi said, though his face didn't display this “embarrassment.” In fact, he looked pretty amused by how Eren was acting. 

 

Eren looked away from him and gripped the leg of the table.

 

“I'm not flustered.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, really! Why would I--” Eren had whipped his head around to face him, but he ended up unexpectedly close to Levi’s face. Levi had leaned closer while Eren had his back turned.

 

“Is that so?” The distance between them, Levi’s expression, the sound of his voice. It was all too much. Eren shoved his chair back so hard that he hit the table next to his. Levi sighed, standing up and walking over to Eren.

 

“Alright, I'm sorry. Don't make a mess of my damn classroom, you brat.” Eren scrambled to his feet and stepped forward quickly, leaving Levi trapped between the table and Eren.

 

“Don't apologize. I don't mind if you… if you do things like that,” Eren said. Levi crossed his arms and looked up at him.

 

“You shouldn't say things like that. It's dangerous.”

 

“Dangerous? Why?”

 

“Because I may start to misunderstand things.

 

“What if you're not misunderstanding?”

 

“It's better if I am.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because.” Eren sighed, biting his lip. He'd already gone this far so… Maybe he should just… Besides, at this point Levi had probably already guessed anyway...

 

“Eren,” Levi said, his piercing gaze still trained on his face. “Don't do something you’ll regret later.”

 

“Regret? I won't regret anything.” Eren clenched his hands into fists.

 

“Eren.”

 

“Levi,” he said seriously, ignoring the way his heart hammered in his chest. The man had probably guessed anyway. If he thought anything of Eren’s feelings about him, then he already felt that way. So saying it out loud wouldn't make much a difference. It would be better if he said something anyway, for his own sake. So he should just, just…

 

“I like you. I like you, Levi.”

 

Levi’s fist clenched around the collar of Eren’s shirt, and in one swift movement, Levi yanked the teen down to just below his height. Eren blinked up at the man in shock, watching as his steely blue eyes darkened.

 

“L-Levi?”

 

“You damn brat. I warned you.”

 

Eren only had the time to shut his eyes before Levi’s lip met his. The teen had expected something harsh, rough, and maybe even painful, but he received the opposite.

 

Their lips brushed, and the man’s hand slid from Eren’s collar to cup the side of his face. Eren practically melted under his touch, feeling Levi’s unusually cool hands brushing across his warm skin. His lips were chapped, rough, just as Eren expected, but he was more gentle with the teen than he had expected. Eren had expected a collision, an invasion, but it was nothing of the sort(though he hated to admit it, he probably wouldn't have minded either way). Levi only brushed his lips against Eren’s, never going any farther, still holding back. Eren, being the idiot that he was tried to get closer, tried to push him to go farther. 

 

Levi pulled back.

 

Eren slid to the floor, still staring up at Levi. His teacher sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“Shit,” Levi mumbled. “This wasn't what was supposed to happen.”


	15. Chapter 15

Levi stared at Eren for a long moment, trying to regain his composure. It didn't help that the boy was sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring up at him as he ran his fingers over his lips. Levi wasn't sure if Eren was trying to mess with Levi’s heart or not, but either way, it was working.

 

Dammit. He needed to focus.

 

Kissing a minor is bad. Illegal even. Kissing a student could affect his job.

 

Eren rose to his feet, looking down at the ground. He glanced at Levi occasionally, and every time he did, he would blush and look away, that damn hand of his drifting to his mouth again.

 

Grabbing his hand, pushing him to the wall, and kissing a minor is bad. Getting possessive over him and taking things too far with a student could affect his job. It was bad, bad, bad.

 

Somehow, thinking that didn't really convince Levi at all.

 

“L-Levi.” Eren cleared his throat, his gaze darting from Levi’s face to the floor again.

 

Grabbing him right now and dragging him home to his apartment and having his way with him was bad because he was a minor. Taking him into his arms and kissing him senseless could affect his job. Eren was his student, and he was the teacher. So what if he was cute? Lots of people were cute. 

 

But not as cute as him.

 

Fuck.

 

When did he go soft?

 

“Uh, Levi, does this mean that you…”

 

“Eren,” he said, his voice low. “What do you know about me?”

 

“Huh? Well, I know that your brother is Mr. Smith, and you're friends with Ms. Zoe. You like things to be clean, and you're a very organized person. Um, you're 25 and teach Physics, and--” Levi stopped him, holding his hand in front of his face.

 

“Those are things everyone knows. You don't really know who I am. I could've murdered someone in the past.” Levi crossed his arms, and Eren frowned.

 

“Well, did you murder someone?” he asked, stepping closer.

 

“No, of course not.”

 

“Well, now I know you're not a murderer.” Levi sighed.

 

“Eren--”

 

“Levi, I know there are a lot of important things about you that I don't know, but isn't learning new things about the person you like part of liking them?” Eren took another step closer. Levi took a step back.

 

“You're not going to like what you learn.”

 

“How are you so sure?” 

 

“Experience.”

 

“Well, what if I do?”

 

“You won't.”

 

“Why are you so pessimistic? It's possible for someone to like you for who you are, you know. Faults and all!”

 

“No, it's not.”

 

“Well, I do!”

 

“No, you don't.” Eren glared at him. Levi held his gaze, unwavering. Eren's expression softened, but he was still frowning.

 

“Why won't you believe me?” Levi shrugged.

 

“It's not that I don't believe you right now. I'm just preparing for the future.”

 

“What do you mean? Why are you so sure that I won't like you? I mean, if I don't know a lot about you, then you don't know about me either. I’ll be loyal, I promise.” Eren took a step closer. Levi held his ground.

 

“Even so, there's still the fact that you're not even eighteen yet.”

 

“I'll be eighteen in March!”

 

“That's months away.”

 

“But it's not like it’s years away.”

 

“Plus you're my student.”

 

“I'll be sneaky.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah! I can keep a secret, I swear.”

 

“Why should I believe you?”

 

“Why shouldn't you?”

 

“Well, your tutoring sessions didn't stay secret for very long.”

 

“At least it lasted a few weeks!”

 

“Was that supposed to convince me?”

 

“Well you're the one who kissed me! Shouldn't you be the one convincing me?!” 

 

Levi fell silent, and Eren sighed.

 

“I just want to know why. Do you not like me?”

 

Those blue-green eyes that Levi had always been weak to stared down at him, a mixture of desperation and disappointment that made Levi want to give in. To just accept his own feelings and forget about all the things that could go wrong. But if he didn't act like the adult here, no one else would, and there would be consequences for both of them. It didn't matter what he felt. They couldn't. That was it.

 

And yet, he couldn't truly bring himself to say that when he was face to face with his adorable little problem.

 

“It's not that I don't like you.”

 

“Then what is it?” Eren snapped, stepping forward again, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

 

“Eren, you are aware that I am 25?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you're 17, correct?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I'm an adult.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You're a minor.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“That's illegal, Eren.”

 

“So? I said I'll be sneaky.”

 

“It's not that simple.”

 

“Why not? If no one catches us, then it’s okay, right?”

 

“Then you can guarantee that we won't get caught?”

 

“Uh… No.”

 

“Point proven.”

 

Clearly frustrated, Eren grabbed Levi’s shoulders, and then stopped. He looked torn between violently shaking the man and hugging him. Levi made sure to bury any form of inappropriate thought that had just come to mind before speaking. 

 

“Why is it… If we feel the same way, then why is it that I'm the only one who’s trying?”

 

Eren’s voice cracked, and he fell silent, resting his head on Levi’s shoulder. Levi could've played it off. He could've pretended that Eren had a sore throat or was going through puberty a little late. He could've ignored that sound, that pitiful sound. He could've pretended he didn't hear it or pretended that he didn't care.

 

But he didn't.

 

Levi’s arms wrapped around the boy and pulled him closer. Eren’s body tensed then relaxed again.

 

“Does this mean…?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Not yet.” Eren grinned and pulled away, his eyes sparkling.

 

“When then?”

 

“When you're an adult.”

 

If Levi could last that long, that is.

 

“But that's so far away!”

 

“It's only a couple of months.”

 

Eren sighed.

 

“Fine, fine. I can deal with it.” Eren grasped Levi’s hand tightly and looked into his eyes.

 

“Can you?” Levi asked.

 

“Yeah! I can. But just you wait. I'll wear you down bit by bit!” Eren smiled again.

 

“Yeah, go for it.”

 

“I will!”

 

And perhaps he would. Levi was satisfied just with how they were moving along, step by step.

 

Deep down, he was afraid that if things went too fast, steps would be missed and things would fall apart. Not that he would ever admit something like that. The brat had a big enough head already without knowing just how much Levi truly cared about him. 

 

“Alright, brat, it's time to get to work.”

 

“Already? Can't we just skip work?”

 

“I don't play favorites. I'm not going to go easy on you.”

 

“Why not?” Levi rolled his eyes and shoved Eren down into his chair.

 

“I'm still your teacher. Teachers don't play favorites.”

 

“But we’re alone!”

 

“If I spoil you now, you'll be annoying when we're not.” Eren sighed.

 

“Fine.” Eren pouted and grabbed a pencil from out of his bag.

 

“For after school, take this.” Levi grabbed a sticky note from off his desk, and snatched Eren's pencil from his hands, and scribbled down his phone number. After handing the teen the paper, Eren hurriedly entered the number into his phone.

 

“Do not give my number to anyone else.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“Do not show it to other people.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Do not make it seem like it's me, just in case.”

 

“Do I give you a different name too?”

 

“...Sure.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Do not do anything stupid.” Eren held up the paper in his hand.

 

“Our secret is safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Been awhile. Hopefully this makes up for it. I was kinda lazy when I wrote this though, so... well, here's hoping you all like it. See you next time.


	16. Chapter 16

_“So, what’s new with your parents?” Levi rolled his eyes at Hanji, leaning against a lamppost while she swung on the swing._

  
_“They're not my parents,” he said._

  
_“They're going to be,” she replied, flinging her legs back and forth._

  
_“They brought their son today. They said they'll take me home tomorrow.” Levi sighed and glared at the ground._

  
_“That's cool. Is he our age?”_

  
_“A year older.”_

  
_“That's promising.”_

  
_“I give it a week.”_

  
_Hanji frowned and hopped off the swing, holding out her arms to keep herself steady._

  
_“Don't be so negative. Maybe they will keep you,” she said, stepping towards him. He didn't raise his head._

  
_“Why would they? They've already got a kid. They'll take me back just like the last couple did.”_

  
_“Maybe their son wanted a little brother.” Levi rolled his eyes._

  
_“He didn't want me.”_

  
_“Are you sure?” She crossed her arms and stared him down. Levi didn't really care._

  
_“Positive.”_

  
_“Maybe he's just shy like you.”_

  
_“I'm not shy.”_

  
_“Well, what do you want me to call you? Unfriendly?”_

  
_“It's accurate enough.”_

  
_Hanji sighed as Levi readjusted himself on the pole. When he began to fiddle with his sleeves, she smirked._

  
_“You act all grumpy, but you're really excited aren't you? You're looking forward to have someone there for you, aren't you?” Levi glared at her, but she just kept grinning._

  
_“Shut up, four eyes.”_

  
_~_ ~~

  
Levi stared up the ceiling, blinking the drowsiness out of his eyes. What was he doing? It was bright in his bedroom. When had he gone to sleep? He couldn't remember. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. The light was too bright. Why were his curtains open?

  
…Had he been in a good mood last night?

  
He couldn't recall having such a relaxing sleep before. He wondered what time it was. What had he been thinking about before he went to bed that it allowed him to sleep for so long?

  
Why was he in such a bad mood now?

  
His phone began to ring, and he blindly slapped his hands against the bed until he found it, answering it automatically.

  
“Hello?”

  
“Levi? It’s Eren.”

  
“Eren?”

  
Levi frowned. He remembered giving the teen his number, but he didn't think the brat would actually call him.

  
“Yeah. Is now a bad time? You don't sound good. I could call later.” Levi sighed, feeling guilty for no damn reason. The concern in his voice was making Levi feel bad, and he didn't even do anything wrong.

  
“No. It’s fine. I'm just tired.”

  
“Did I wake you up?”

  
“No. What time is it?”

  
“Almost noon,” Eren said.

  
“Shit.”

  
“What?”

  
“It's nothing.” Levi turned to face his alarm clock, imagining the boy’s expression while he spoke.

  
“Okay then.”

  
“Is there something you needed?” Levi asked.

  
“No, I just remembered I didn't give you my number, so I called you.”

  
“Okay.”

  
Levi ran his fingers through his hair, wondering when he'd gotten so fond of the kid. He wasn't so interested in all of his other students. What was so different about him that caught his eye?

  
“Levi?”

  
“What?”

  
“Do you like me?”

  
The question caught Levi off guard, and he didn't know how to answer at first. He frowned, and he closed his eyes, remembering the day before.

  
“We talked about this yesterday, didn't we?”

  
“Oh. Yeah, sorry.”

  
The disappointment in his voice tugged at Levi’s heart, and he cursed himself for going too easy on the little punk.

  
He hadn't felt like this in a long time.

  
“Yes, I like you, Eren. Satisfied?” He heard the boy chuckle through the phone, and Levi smiled.

  
“Yes, sir!”

  
Someone began banging on Levi’s door, and the man sighed, dragging himself out of bed with a grunt.

  
“I have to go, Eren.”

  
“Oh, okay. I'll see you tomorrow.” Levi leaned against the doorframe.

  
“See you.”

  
“Oh, wait, Levi.”

  
“What?”

  
“I like you too.”

  
Levi rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

  
“Yeah, I know.” Levi hung up and stayed resting on the doorframe for a moment longer, still picturing Eren’s face. Hair messy, grinning, eyes shining.

  
Then the knocking started up again and the image faded away. Levi’s smiled disappeared and turned back into his usual scowl.

  
Whoever was at the door better have a good excuse for disturbing him.

  
~~~

  
Eren tossed an apple up into the air as he laid on his bed. He was home alone for once, so he had decided to take the chance and call Levi. He really didn't think the man would answer, much less keep the conversation going. That made him happy.

  
Not to mention that he had actually gotten Levi to say that he liked him. Yesterday he'd kind of avoided the question, and though today there was a bit of hesitation, he did say it. That made Eren happy too.

  
He wondered if Levi got happy hearing those kinds of things from him too.

  
He put the apple down and cradled on of his pillows in his arms. Levi was kind of short. So if he ever hugged him, he could probably…

  
Eren shook his head, pushing his pillows away. He shouldn't get his hopes up yet. He had to wait until March, and Levi might not even feel the same about him by then.

  
Eren sighed and sat up in his bed, looking at his phone. He'd tried to call Armin too, for advice, but he hadn't answered yet. He didn't know what he was supposed to do, or how he was supposed to act around Levi now. He knew the man liked him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that nothing had changed.

  
Maybe it was because nothing had really changed.

  
But Eren was changing. He thought about Levi more and more as time went on. He started imagining going on dates, going to Levi’s house, being with Levi. He knew that it wouldn't happen for a long time, but he still thought about it.

  
It was really embarrassing, if he had to be honest. He felt himself getting more impatient then shoving it back down because he knew he shouldn't be. He was just getting steadily more frustrated as the time passed, and he was annoying himself.

  
Eren's phone rang, and he jumped, fumbling with the phone in his hand.

  
“H-hello?”

  
“Eren? It's Armin. Are you okay?”

  
Eren leaned back into his bed, trying to hide his disappointment. A part of him had been hoping that Levi would call him back, though he knew it was stupid. He cleared his throat and tried to remove the older man from his thoughts. So he said he liked him. No big deal.

  
And yet his face still got warmer at the thought.

  
“Yeah, Armin, I’m fine.”

  
“You sure? You don't usually call me.”

  
“Yeah. I just wanted some advice, but that's over now.” Armin was silent for a moment, and Eren could hear him taking a deep breath through the phone.

  
“Is this about that crush you won't tell me about?” Instinctively, Eren became defensive, though he did his best not to lash out.

  
“Wha--I… uh… No! It's not…. that….”

  
“Hmm.”

  
“You don't believe me,” Eren said.

  
“I don't think you believe yourself,” Armin said.

  
“I…”

  
“You don't trust me?” Eren took a deep breath.

  
“Can you keep a secret about me from Mikasa?” Armin remained silent for a long time and Eren sighed.

  
“Then, no. I don't trust you.”

  
“I get it. There are just some things that you can't tell your best friends.”

  
“Armin…”

  
“It's fine, really. I understand.” Eren closed his eyes and sighed.

  
“See you tomorrow, Armin.”

  
“See you tomorrow, Eren.”


	17. Chapter 17

_“Welcome to our home, Levi!” The woman smiled brightly at him. He nodded at her in response, holding his backpack tightly in his hands. She was supposed to be his mother now. She wanted him to call her mom, but he didn't know if he was comfortable with that just yet._

  
_“Thank you.”_

  
_“I'll let you get settled in. Erwin will show you to your room, right Erwin?” She looked expectantly at the blond boy standing beside Levi. The boy grunted, and he started walking. Levi glanced at the woman once before following._

  
_Erwin stopped in front of a bedroom and pointed. Levi stared into the room, but he didn't walk inside. He wasn't used to having his own room. He didn't know what to do with so much space. They'd gotten him his own bed, and there was even a TV._

  
_“Hey,” Erwin said, voice low and rough as he placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder. The boy tensed, and Erwin pulled his hand back._

  
_“What?” Levi asked._

  
_“If you need anything, let me know.” Erwin nodded in his direction and walked away, leaving Levi alone in the doorway._

  
_Levi peered inside the room again._

  
_… It would be nice if he could stay for longer than a week._

  
~~~

  
Levi woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, and he groaned, slamming his fist against the source of the noise.

  
These dreams really were causing him problems.

  
~~~

  
Eren drummed his fingers nervously against his desk, watching Levi angrily sip his tea. He was worked up because finals week was coming up, and because of all the things that had been happening with a certain someone lately. He would have loved to just work and talk like they usually did, but Levi didn’t look like he was in a very good mood.

  
“Levi?” The man looked up from his desk and glared at Eren. The teen flinched, and his teacher’s expression softened.

  
“What?” Levi asked, putting his cup down.

  
“Are you okay?” Levi laced his fingers together on his desk and looked down at his lap.

  
“I'm fine.” Eren frowned, not believing him. Levi clearly wasn't alright, but he didn't want to pry. He knew Levi didn't really like to talk about personal  
things…

  
“Do you want some practice from the beginning of the semester now that finals are coming up?” Levi asked, placing his cup down.

  
“Yeah, thanks.”

  
Eren was getting pretty tired of all these problems, but as long as it helped him raise his grades, he'd do it. Plus, he knew he was too lazy to study for finals on his own.

  
Levi stood up and faced the board while Eren got a pencil to work with.

  
Levi was always so serious. Eren wondered what it would take to get the man to loosen up a little. He knew Ms. Zoe could get him to laugh and joke around. Would there ever be a day when he could also make the man laugh? Eren wanted to see him smile.

  
Was Levi really serious about being with him when he was eighteen? The thought of it made Eren equally excited and anxious. It would be nice if he could be with him sooner, but he didn't want to push it. Levi could change his mind whenever he wanted, without even a second thought.

  
“Eren?” Levi headed over to the teen’s desk, and Eren shook his head, dismissing the thoughts clouding his mind. He had bigger problems, like keeping their… their kiss a secret from Mikasa, and getting prepared for finals.

  
“Sorry. I'm fine.”

  
Levi had written a couple of problems on the board, so Eren did his best to solve them. He noticed Levi watching him nearby. He was standing beside his table, hovering over Eren’s shoulder like he always did. Things were normal. Nothing had changed.

  
But that hand that used to rest on his shoulder was now on his hand, and his heart started to play hopscotch.

  
“Eren,” Levi said, his voice low, “you need to focus. You're making simple mistakes.”

  
Focus?! How? Eren could barely focus enough to read the board, much less complete the problems accurately.

  
“Sorry.”

  
He took a deep breath and attempted to clear his mind. It didn’t matter. He could ignore it. It wasn't a big deal.

  
Except that was a lie.

  
Eren whipped his head around to face Levi, and he was met with the man’s neutral expression barely inches in front of his face. His teacher’s lips parted slightly as a familiar heat crept up Eren’s cheeks.

  
“Ah,” Levi said, though he did not pull away.

  
Eren's mind whirled as he was filled with unfamiliar sensations. He was overwhelmed by the scent of the man's cologne, the feel of his breath, and the thought of their previous kiss. It was strange. He'd never felt something so strong, something that drew him in so desperately. What was it?

  
Levi took a deep breath, his eyes becoming darker.

  
Ah. That’s right.

  
_Desire_.

  
Desire to hold the man, to kiss him, to be with him. Did Levi feel those things too?

  
“Levi,” Eren breathed, grasping the older man’s hand.

  
Then, as if snapping out of some spell, Levi jerked his hand away and quickly moved backwards. He cleared his throat, clasping a hand around his neck.

  
“I'm sorry. I was the reason. Please continue with your work.”

  
Levi went back to the front of the room and hunkered down at his desk, lowering his head.

  
Eren gripped his pencil tightly in his hands, and he tried to ignore the hurt he felt. He went straight back to work, trying to clear his mind and not think about it. Levi didn't want the things he wanted. So what? It didn't matter. He could ignore it.

  
“Eren, don't start thinking things on your own,” Levi said, and Eren frowned at him.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“I'm really trying to wait, but it's hard for me to keep myself in check when you look at me like that,” he replied.

  
Eren tried to think of when he had really changed his facial expression and came up with nothing. That was probably only because he was so focused on Levi’s presence though.

  
“Like what?”

  
Levi’s lips pressed together in a thin line, and he shook his head. He brought his tea up to his lips once again and averted his gaze.

  
“If you don't know then I won't tell you,” Levi said.

  
Eren frowned at him, but his teacher didn't speak again. He sighed and went back to work, feeling a little better. He wished he knew what sort of expression he had been making. He wasn't as patient as Levi, and he didn't want to wait. If he could just figure out what expression it was, maybe he could use it against Levi. He could wear him down until finally they could…

  
Just what did Eren really want to happen?

  
He knew he wanted to kiss the man. Anything else hadn't really crossed his mind. If he really did break Levi’s self control, what would he do? He was older than Eren, so he probably knew a lot about relationships.

  
...How many people had Levi been with before Eren?

  
Eren shook his head. It didn't matter. It would actually be really sad if he hadn't dated someone yet! If anything, he should be proud of Levi!

  
“Eren, are you working on those problems?”

  
“Yes, sir!”


	18. Chapter 18

That brat! What did Eren think he was doing, playing around with a grown man’s self control like that? Did he seriously not realize what he was doing? Red faced and eyes hazy, not to mention the way he said his name! Levi's heart did a little skip at the thought. 

 

He was supposed to be waiting until the teen finally turned eighteen, but he didn't know if he could manage if he continued to do little stunts like that.

 

Levi took a deep breath. No, he was the adult. He would keep control of himself. Eren was his student. He was the teacher. He would hold himself back.

 

He looked around his desk for any papers he planned on taking home then picked up his bag and headed to the door. Unfortunately, the door opened before he'd even touched the handle, revealing a large blond man, whom he didn't like, and a brown haired woman, who had started doing things he didn't like.

 

“Hanji,” Levi said, prepared to shove her out of the way. She simply smiled, holding a clipboard under her arm.

 

“Levi,” Erwin said, leaning on the doorframe, “I need to talk to you.”

 

“As usual,” Levi said, eyeing the space between his two coworkers. Was he small enough to squeeze through? 

 

That was the only thing he had ever really liked about his size. It allowed him to get out of certain situations that larger people couldn't escape from. Of course, he hadn't really worried about that since he was back at the orphanage. Plus that one time he nearly had to punch someone in the throat back in college.

 

“Levi, come on. It's important this time.” Levi crossed his arms.

 

“I doubt it,” he said, still staring at the empty space. He'd taken too long though; Hanji soon moved closer and got rid of his escape route.

 

“Levi, be nice,” Hanji said. 

 

Levi just stared at her. She shrugged.

 

“Well, it was worth a shot wasn't it?”

 

“Mom and Dad want you home for Christmas,” Erwin said quickly before Levi could take the conversation in another direction.

 

“And?”

 

“You should go.”

 

“Will you be there?”

 

“Yes. That doesn't mean anything.”

 

“Maybe it does.”

 

“You're being stupid, Levi.”

 

Levi was about to answer when he noticed Eren standing nearby, frowning. No, not just frowning. He was glaring at Erwin. 

 

“Eren,” Levi said, pushing the people in front of him out of the way. “Do you need something?” Eren's gaze slid to Levi’s face, and he smiled.

 

“Oh, yeah. I think I left my book in your room.”

 

Levi walked out to him, glad for the distraction, and placed his hand on the boy’s back, gently pushing him towards the classroom.

 

“Let's get it then.”

 

Erwin tried to speak with Levi again, but Hanji pulled him away. Eren looked back over his shoulder when she closed the door, and she winked at him, pointing at Levi, whose back was still to her. Eren’s face turned red and she grinned.

 

Levi stood beside the door while Eren headed to his desk. He readjusted the backpack on his shoulder while Eren picked his book up from underneath the desk.

 

“Hey, Levi,” Eren said, shoving the book into his own bag. 

 

“What?”

 

“If you're not going to spend Christmas with your family, what are you going to do?”

 

Levi shrugged. So the boy had been eavesdropping. He'd expected that. Perhaps the one he'd been glaring at was not Erwin, but…

 

“Do you think I should go?” Levi asked. Eren frowned.

 

“I just don't see why you wouldn't want to.”

 

Levi sighed, walking over to Eren.

 

“It's a long story. Maybe next time.” Eren frowned.

 

“I've got time.”

 

“You have to go home,” Levi said, pressing his hand against the teen’s back again. “And so do I.”

 

“Levi, you should start talking to me if you have any problems. I'm here for you, you know,” Eren said, turning back to the older man. Levi hesitated, his hand still on Eren’s back as they faced each other. 

 

The teen was taller than him. A lot taller than him. He'd always known, of course, but he'd never really thought about it before. The boy was looking down on him. Were his eyes always so fiery, so determined? Eren took a step closer, and Levi’s hand dropped to his side.

 

“You're here for me, huh?”

 

“Yeah. You… You can rely on me! I promise.”

 

“Big words for a kid.”

 

Eren reached forward and grabbed Levi’s hand, pulling him a bit closer.

 

“Levi, I really like you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Uh… Can we…”

 

Someone banged on the door, and Levi sighed, pulling back. He reached up and ruffled Eren’s hair. The boy frowned, following his teacher reluctantly.

 

“Mr. Ackerman? I know Eren is in here! Please let him out.” When Levi opened the classroom door, Mikasa and Armin were standing there. Eren sighed.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow, L—Mr. Ackerman.” Levi nodded, and Eren walked out with a sigh. Levi began locking his door, and he saw Mikasa throw a suspicious glance at him over his shoulder. The man nearly smiled.

 

She didn't even know the reason why she should be so suspicious of him. 

 

Levi wondered what Eren was doing for Christmas. It’d be nice if he had someone to spend his birthday with… 

 

He shook his head. No, that would be more trouble than it was worth. Levi sighed. He really thought about that brat too much. He needed to focus on his job. He'd have time to daydream when school was over.

 

Eren was just a kid. He had to remember that. 

 

~~~

 

Eren walked through the grocery store, trying to find everything on his mother’s list. She'd asked him to buy a lot of weird spices and teas, and he didn’t know where any of them were. Usually Mikasa came with him and helped him figure out where everything was, but she said she wanted to focus on studying. 

 

He mumbled a couple of curses under his breath as he stared at the paper in his hand, and he nearly walked into someone, had they not placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back.

 

“Watch where you're going.” 

 

Eren’s head snapped up at the sound of the person’s voice, and he came face to face with the same grumpy man he'd just seen an hour ago. 

 

“Levi?”

 

His expression softened, and he sighed.

 

“What are you doing, brat?”

 

“Probably the same as you, but I'm a little lost.” Levi sighed again, and he grabbed the piece of paper out of Eren’s hands. He frowned.

 

“Follow me.”

 

“Oh… thanks!”

 

Eren smiled. Maybe this shopping trip wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... this chapter was kinda short... I'll try to make the next one longer I guess. 
> 
> I really wanted to have a Christmas chapter, and I probably will, but it will be really late.
> 
> Thanks for the feedback, as usual. I hope you like this chapter too!


	19. Chapter 19

Levi didn't think it would be possible to be bad at shopping, but somehow, Eren sucked. He'd gotten the first couple of items for him then sent him on his way on his own, but the idiot was still wandering around and muttering under his breath by the time Levi had finished his own shopping, with not a single new item in his cart. 

So he went up to him and took the stupid list from him again.

“Ah, Levi, sorry.” The teen didn't look sorry at all, but Levi decided it didn't matter either way.

“It's fine. You're obviously struggling.”

“I think I've almost got it figured out! I just have no idea what turmeric is or where it would be, so I've been having some trouble…” 

Levi sighed and grabbed his wrist, dragging him along.

“I'll help you, so just forget about doing it on your own.”

“Got it.”

Levi glanced at Eren over his shoulder and saw him staring down at their hands with a small smile. He felt a smile of his own beginning to spring up at the sight of him, so he looked away and adjusted their hands so he was actually gripping his hand, not his wrist.

Eren’s hands were warm. 

He shook his head slightly and focused on the task at hand. He was just going to help him with his groceries, nothing more. 

Now that he was in charge, the shopping went by quickly, and soon the two of them were standing in the checkout line together, Levi ahead of course. The man had taken the time to explain what all the different items were on Eren’s list so that he wouldn't be spend so much time wandering around like a lost child. He was a bit concerned about all the time he'd wasted in the store though. Levi wondered if he'd have enough time to grade all his papers before he went to bed.

“Thanks, Levi. Usually Mikasa helps me figure the stuff out, but she had some tennis thing or something like that,” Eren said. Levi shrugged.

“It's not complicated. You're just slow.”

“Hey!”

“You're the kind that needs a lot of practice, that's all. It's not a bad thing.”

Eren frowned down at him.

“You know, you could have said that first.”

Levi paid for his groceries, which had been nothing but tea and some instant noodles, and he debated on waiting for Eren. He had nothing to say, but the teen kept staring at him anxiously, so he assumed that Eren had something to tell him.

He walked to the door as slow as he could without appearing like he had some kind of problem with his lower body. Just as he expected, Eren practically ran to catch up to him, his bags rustling in his arms.

“Levi, are you doing something after this?” 

“Going home,” he replied, crossing his arms as he stared up at Eren.

“Oh, okay.” He fidgeted and twiddled his thumbs. There was a moment when he opened his mouth, but he shut it without saying anything.

“What do you want? Some kind of invitation?” Levi had meant it as a joke, but Eren’s eyes lit up and he smiled.

“Is that possible? I mean, are you okay with that?” The excitement in his voice had Levi thinking despite his common sense trying to fight away his curiosity. Doing so could definitely end badly if someone found out, but no one knew where he lived except Hanji, and she was… Well, she wouldn't be a problem. She was a bit too supportive, and he hadn't even told her anything yet.

“What time do you have to be home?”

The words were out of his mouth before he'd really thought about it, but it was too late to take back what he'd said. Eren blinked down at him, and Levi could watched as his face changed once he finally realized what Levi said.

“I… I have to call my mom.” Eren pulled his phone out his pocket too quickly and nearly dropped the thing. He was being clumsier than usual, and Levi had to admit, watching his hands shake amused him. Levi crossed his arms as Eren put his phone up to his ear, throwing nervous looks in Levi’s direction every few seconds.

“Eren,” Levi began, but the teen wasn't listening.

“Hello, Mom? What time do I have to be home?” Levi sighed, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a less crowded area. 

“What? Yeah, there's somewhere I want to go… To a friend’s house… Uh, no, it's not really someone you know….”

Levi crossed his arms and watched as Eren’s face twisted with annoyance, his grip on the phone tightening.

“Oi, brat.”

“What do you mean right now? I'm almost eighteen, Mom. I can stay out past seven! Don't you trust me?” Eren snapped, turning away from Levi. Levi sighed, readjusting the grocery bag over his arm as he tried to spot his car in the parking lot. Eren’s free hand clenched into a fist, and Levi couldn't help but stare. He remembered getting into fights with his “parents” back when he was in high school, but never about such simple things.

Eren had it easy.

“Fine! I'll come home. Bye.” Eren shoved his cell phone back into his pocket, and he glared out at the parking lot for a solid minute before he finally turned back to Levi.

“You have to go home,” Levi said, and the teen nodded, still scowling down at his shoes.

“My mom is forcing me too just because my dad’s home early for once,” Eren mumbled, and Levi shrugged.

“Fine,” Levi replied, heading to his car. Eren trailed behind him, hands tucked in his pockets.

“Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you really have let me come? To your house I mean.” Levi scratched the back of his head, walking slower as they got closer to his car. He'd already wasted a lot of time, so a couple more minutes with him wouldn't do any harm. 

“Maybe.”

“Levi,” Eren said, and he grabbed the man’s arm, whipping Levi around so they were face to face.

“What?”

“I like you.”

“I know.”

“I really like you, Levi.”

Levi felt a familiar spark of warmth in his chest and took a deep breath.

“Don't test my patience, kid.” Eren clenched his teeth and held Levi’s arm tighter.

“What if I'm trying to test your patience? What if I don't like waiting?” Eren paused and took a deep breath, letting go of Levi. “Maybe I don't want you to hold back.”

“And you think it's easier for me? Do you even have a brain, shitty brat?” Levi sighed, kicking the annoying teen in this shin.

“Hey, Levi!”

“Quit being selfish,” Levi snapped, heading to his car. 

Eren reached out, barely brushed his fingers against his back, but even such a little thing was able to slip through the cracks in the walls Levi had built up between them. The man whirled around and grabbed his wrist, swinging his leg around and knocking the teen’s feet out from under him. Eren landed on his behind, staring up at Levi in shock. Levi bent down, feeling satisfied now that he was standing over him. They were sandwiched between two cars, and down on the floor as they were, they were out of sight.

“If I did something to hold you over for a little while longer, would you try to be more patient?” Color flooded Eren’s cheeks, but his sharp gaze never left Levi’s face.

“Like what?” Levi bent down a little farther, part of his hair brushing Eren’s face.

“Guess.”

“I… wouldn't be more patient….” Levi pulled back, dusting off his pants and looking away as if he himself wasn't losing his grip on his self control with each passing minute.

“Go home. This conversation is over.”

“Yes, Mr. Ackerman.” Levi frowned and turned back to look at the teenager, but Eren had his arms crossed and a frown set on his face.

“Mr. Ackerman?” Levi repeated. 

“I’m not giving up. This is my way of fighting back.” Levi stared at him for a moment longer, but Eren didn't waver.

“Fine.”

“Mr. Ackerman?”

“What now?” 

“You're really short you know.”

“Go home.”

“It's kind of cute.”

“Go home, you shitty brat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... Been awhile....
> 
> I'll try to get back to updating as quickly as I did when I first started writing this, but no promises I guess.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


	20. Chapter 20

_Levi drummed his fingers against his physics book, scanning the pages for the third time that day. He'd always had a bit of trouble with this subject in particular, but he was determined to ace his test. He'd been studying for the past hour, but it didn't seem like he was understanding the content any better._

_There was a sharp knock on the door and his older brother poked his head in, stone faced as ever._

_“Levi,” he said, “dinner.” Levi glanced up at him then looked back down at his book._

_“I'm not hungry,” he said. Erwin pushed the door fully open, and he leaned against the doorframe._

_“Then at least come sit.”_

_“I'm studying.”_

_“Bring your book then.”_

_Levi sighed, tucking the textbook under his arm as he slid off his bed, heading for the door. He walked past Erwin without looking up._

_“You could've eaten without me.”_

_“You could've asked me for help with your studies.”_

_They fell into step beside each other, and Levi’s gaze drifted to his textbook._

_“How good are you at physics?”_

_“Good enough to help you.”_

_“...Do what you want.”_

_“I will.”_

_If nothing else, his brother was good for times like these when he needed help with his schoolwork. That was what family was supposed to be for right? To have someone to help you, to have someone to rely on..._

~~~

Eren watched as Levi walked around the room, flipping things over and looking underneath objects for something.

“Mr. Ackerman?” The man shot him a glare. Eren could tell he was annoyed that Eren was still using his last name, but he wasn't going to give in. Not until he got what he wanted.

“What?”

“Need help?”

“I'm fine. Did you finish the problems?” Eren glanced down at his paper.

“Just finished.” Levi sighed, putting down the stack of books he'd just picked up.

“Fine. I'm coming.” He pulled up a chair beside Eren, and a cold hand landed on the teen’s knee, but Eren did his best to act nonchalant.

“What were you looking for?”

“Paycheck.”

“I thought they mailed those.”

“They're supposed to,” Levi said, practically growling. Eren decided to let the subject drop. Working up his courage, Eren placed his own hand on top of Levi’s. He noticed the older male’s eyes drift up to his face before quickly refocusing on the paper.

Eren wasn't quite sure what Levi wanted. He said he wanted to wait, but he went and pulled stunts that made Eren’s heart race. Maybe it was some sort of revenge?

Eren attempted to lace their fingers together, but Levi pulled his hand away, not even looking up this time.

“Name,” Levi said.

Ah, so that was it.

“No,” Eren said. Levi kicked him underneath the table.

“Then you have to keep waiting.”

“Then you do too,” Eren said. Levi pulled a red pen from out of his pocket and began marking the paper.

“Do you think you're ready for finals?”

“I think I can pass.”

“Close enough.” He slid the paper back to Eren and Eren looked at all his mistakes.

“What happened to your paycheck?” Eren asked.

“I wouldn't let Hanji inside my apartment, so she'd thought it'd be funny to take my mail and hide it around the classroom.”

“How did she get your mail?”

“Don't know. Don't care.” There was a knock on the door, and Levi sighed, standing up.

“Give me a moment and I'll write some new problems for you, Eren.” Eren nodded, watching as his teacher opened the door, revealing Mikasa standing in front of the door, with a scowl that was on par with Levi’s own. Armin was standing a few feet behind her, fidgeting nervously. Levi crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, looking up at her. Neither of them said anything, and Levi sighed.

“Need tutoring?” Levi asked.

“No,” she said.

“Want to practice problems?”

“No,” she said.

“Leave something?”

“No.”

“Got questions?”

“No.”

“Do me a favor and tell me just what the hell it is that you're here for.”

Mikasa pulled an envelope out of her pocket, and based on Levi’s reaction, it was probably his paycheck. He attempted to snatch t out of her hands, but she pulled it out of reach, and he glared at her.

“Ms. Zoe said I could only give this to you if you promised to be with your family at Christmas.” He stared at her for a moment longer then turned and looked at Eren over his shoulder.

“Eren, how do you feel about detention?”

“What?” Eren frowned; he hadn't expected to be dragged into their conversation.

“Detention. I won't give it to your precious sister since you're so worried about her scholarship chances.”

“What are you talking about?” Mikasa asked.

“After all, you'd gladly take them for her, won’t you Eren?” Levi said, completely ignoring Mikasa. Eren glanced at Mikasa, then looked back at Levi.

“Yeah, okay.”

“Then, two weeks, everyday after school.”

“For what?” Mikasa snapped.

“Stealing.”

“Stealing? But I didn't--”

“Disrespecting a teacher.” Mikasa’s mouth fell shut.

Eren didn't particularly care if he got detention or not, especially not if it was detention with Levi. He'd been in detention plenty of times for much worse things, so whatever Levi had planned couldn't be that bad.

Mikasa sighed, handing the paycheck over to Levi.

“Tell Ms. Zoe to stop shitting around.” He closed the door on her, and vaguely I could hear Armin scolding her as they walked away. Levi put the envelope on his desk and moved to the board, writing down new problems just as promised.

“Is there anything specific you need help with?” Levi asked, and Eren shook his head.

“No, I'm fine. I just need to memorize the formulas and stuff.”

For a moment Levi was silent as he went back to where Eren was sitting.

“Your sister likes to make trouble,” Levi said. Eren smiled.

“Only with you, Mr. Ackerman.” Levi’s hand found its way back into Eren’s knee.

“Tell her to knock it off.”

“She means well.”

“She had my paycheck.”

“Ms. Zoe was the one who gave it to her.”

“She taunted me.”

“You taunted her.” Levi frowned, moving his chair closer to Eren’s.

“You're siding with your family.”

“Are you jealous?”

“No. I don't get jealous.”

Eren grinned at Levi, and the man raised his eyebrows.

“We’ll see about that,” Eren said. They were quiet as Eren scribbled down his work. Levi looked over his shoulder and made mental notes of all the places he screwed up so that he could remind him later.

“... I'm glad.”

“What?”

“You get along with your sister.”

“Of course. We're family! We're always going to get along.”

“Family huh?”

Eren turned to look at Levi, by the man wasn't looking at him. His eyes appeared dark as he stared at the wall, and Eren frowned. Maybe they shouldn't have done to that topic after all.

“Mr. Ackerman?”

“Call me Levi.”

“No.” Levi glared at him.

“Brat.” Eren linked their hands together underneath the table, but Levi didn't pull away. The teen grinned.

Score.

“Whatever you say, Mr. Ackerman.”

“... I'm going to fail you.”

“Huh?!”

“Joking.”

“Don't make jokes with a straight face!”

He was breaking down those walls that Levi had between them, little by little. And if this was a war, then Eren was determined to win it, battle by battle.

Step by step.


	21. Chapter 21

_“What? What do you mean I'm babysitting again?” Erwin asked his mother. Levi was watching from the hallway, but he hid behind the wall so that they wouldn't notice his presence._

_“Your father and I are going out to see your grandmother at the hospital. You know we can't bring Levi there.”_

_Levi’s fingers dug into his palms. That woman, the grandmother, didn't like the fact that the Smith family had “taken in a stray.”_

_“He's sixteen. He can take care of himself.”_

_“The problem isn't that he can take care of himself, and you know that.”_

_“If you didn't trust him then why did you adopt him?”_

_“It's not that I don't trust Levi…”_

_Liar. He hadn't spent one day at the house alone since the for the four months that he'd been there. At least one of the original family members was always there, watching over him._

_“I've been planning this trip for the whole week.”_

_“I know.”_

_“You promised that I could go.”_

_“I know.”_

_“But you're not going to let me?”_

_Levi could hear the frustration coming into his older brother’s voice now. He frowned. She should just let Erwin go and ask that Levi go to a friend’s house. It would be a lot simpler. Hanji wouldn't turn him away, even with the short notice… She was trying to spare his feelings. How stupid. There were only a few things that could hurt Levi’s feelings._

_“No, Erwin. I'm sorry.”_

_“Why am I always the one taking care of him? It's not my problem!”_

_“He is your brother!”_

_“I never asked for one! I didn't want a brother to begin with. This was all what you wanted. Levi and I aren't even really brothers.”_

_“I know that. What's done is done, though, and you can't just ignore him.”_

_“...I know. I'll just cancel my plans.”_

_Levi crept back to his room and started packing a bag. It'd be easier if he just suggested it, since his family was a bunch of idiots who couldn't even think to send him to a friend’s house. If they were busy and didn't want him home, then he would just leave. Simple._

_Erwin was passing through the hallway, mumbling to himself. He still hadn't noticed Levi._

_“I wish he’d just run away and make my life easier…”_

_“I'll do it then.” Levi said, much louder than Erwin had spoken._

_“What?”_

_“If that's what you want then I'll do it. I'll run away.” His eyes grew wide and he reached out for his little brother, but Levi ducked underneath his arm._

_“Wait, Levi.” Levi picked up his bag and walked out to the main room, where his mother was._

_“Going to stay the night at Hanji’s,” he said, heading towards the door._

_“Oh, alright, Levi.”_

_Nobody stopped him. Not once._

_Not that he expected anything else._

~~~

Eren watched as Levi rubbed his head, his expression twisted into a scowl more angry than usual. The dark circles under his teacher's eyes had gotten worse, and Eren couldn't help but worry. He hadn't been this irritable since the beginning of the year.

“Are you okay?” Eren asked.

“Fine,” he snapped, and Eren looked down.

“Oh.”

Levi sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“I'm sorry. Didn't sleep well.”

Eren felt a little proud of his ability to make the older man feel guilty. He knew that Levi didn't usually make an effort to soften his words with most people. He often didn't do it with Eren either, but he explained the reasoning behind his bad moods more often instead of just snapping at someone without explanation.

Levi was like a cat sometimes. Eren had never had a pet, but he'd seen them enough times to know that cats didn't care much about opinions or what people thought. Or maybe they were just disobedient. Eren couldn't really tell. But he felt that Levi was like a cat.

A very, very grumpy cat.

“Bad dream?” Eren asked.

“Something like that.” Levi cracked his knuckles and stood up, heading for Eren’s desk.

“What are we going to do today, Mr. Ackerman?”

“You choose,” he said, plopping himself down in the chair beside Eren’s.

“I choose?”

“Yeah. We could work on problems, or you could just ask questions…”

“Are those the only options?” Eren asked, and his teacher shrugged, leaning against the table as he stared at Eren.

“If you can think of more, enlighten me.”

“Go on a date with me.”

Levi’s lips dipped downward, and he pulled his gaze away from Eren’s face, lacing his fingers together in his lap.

“Quit shitting around,” Levi said, his voice as flat as ever, but Eren wasn't going to give in so easily.

“I'm not,” he said, pulling his chair closer to Levi’s. The older man didn't move, but he started to glare at Eren.

“Eren, you need to focus on your schoolwork. Finals are already next week.”

“I'm already prepared.”

“Really?”

Eren frowned, leaning forward and pulling his chair closer to Levi again. Their knees bumped together, and Eren placed his hands over his teacher’s. Levi stared down at their hands, scowling.

“Yeah. I know enough to pass.”

“Passing a test isn't doing good.”

“And what is doing good?”

“A’s.”

“If I get an A on the final, will you go out with me?” Levi scoffed.

“You're not going to get an A.”

“How do you know?”

“Eren, I've been tutoring you for more than a month now, and you still barely have a B-.”

“Well, maybe it’s because we don't spend the entire time working.”

“And who’s fault is that?”

Eren sighed, and Levi pulled his hands away. He finally looked back up at Eren and watched the disappointment cross the teen’s face as he hung his head. Levi groaned, grabbing a fistful of the kid’s hair and yanked his head up to meet his gaze.

“Fine. Get an A on the final, and you get one date,” Levi said. Eren grinned and placed his hand on Levi’s knee.

“You got it, Mr. Ackerman.” The man scowled and let go of Eren.

“My name. Call me my name, brat.” Eren smirked.

“After the date.” Levi crossed his arms and put his feet against the legs of his student’s chair. He kicked the chair back, and Eren’s chair completely fell over. He blinked up at the ceiling and rubbed the back of his head. His legs were dangling over the edge of the chair, and his head ached. Levi stood over him, his expression as cold as ever.

“Do what you want.” He moved to walk away, but Eren grabbed his ankle and took a deep breath.

“When’s the date?” Eren asked. Levi kicked his hand away.

“We’ll decide after you do what you say you’ll do.”

“You’ll help me, right?” Eren asked. Levi bent down and pressed his hand against the floor beside the boy’s face.

“If you call me by my name,” the man replied, his voice low as he leaned over Eren. Eren was silent for a moment as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Sometimes he forgot just what Levi looked like when he wasn't so close. He looked away from the dark haired man and pulled himself to his feet.

“After the date,” Eren said, facing away from the other male. Levi came up behind him, and the teen took in a shaky breath.

“You sure?” Levi asked.

“...Yes.”

Levi sighed and turned away, and Eren leaned against his desk to keep himself upright.

“Then no. From now until finals, you're studying on your own.”

Eren clenched his hand into fists. Fine then. He wasn't going to give up.


	22. Chapter 22

“You want me to help you?” Mikasa asked, watching her brother stand nervously in her doorway, his physic book tucked under his arm. She had her own books and notes scattered across her bed, and she’d been in the process of studying on her own when he'd barged in.

“Yeah. Just with a few things.” She bit back the excitement and pride welling up within her chest, and kept a smug comment about her teacher to herself.

“I thought you didn't need my help,” she said, and Eren sighed.

“I… I made a bet, so I can't get help from Mr. Ackerman until after finals, and Armin was busy.” Mikasa was slightly annoyed that she hadn't been his first choice, but not enough to turn him away. She shoved her books and papers to the side.

“Come here then. What do you need help with?” She asked. Eren sat down on the edge of her bed, putting his book down.

“Uh… Everything?” Mikasa frowned at him, but Eren just shrugged.

“What did you do with Mr. Ackerman all this time? Did you even study?” she asked. He glared at her.

“I did! I just have to prove a point, so…”

“Oh, so you've been trying to get your grades up all this time for a bet. That makes more sense.”

“Hey! I also worked on my grades because I'm actually serious! I didn't do all this just for a bet.” Mikasa just smiled at him and he sighed.

She hadn't spent time with her precious brother in a while. It felt good to be the helpful big sister again, though he'd probably yell at her about their ages if she mentioned it. Though she hated to even think about it, she was grateful to Mr. Ackerman.

But she'd never actually thank him. 

“Mikasa,” Eren said, his voice softer than before.

“Yes?”

“Thanks.”

The corners of her lips twitched, and she felt she could've smiled.

“Of course,” she replied, then flipped open her brother’s book. She'd help him, and she'd do such a good job that he'd no longer feel the need to go out for tutoring anymore because his A+ sister could do just as good as his teachers. 

And then maybe she'd feel a bit better about all those times in the past that she'd relied on him. Then they'd be even, just like they should be.

~~~

Eren was jittery and couldn't sit still. Mikasa was definitely a great teacher, and when he could actually focus on what she was saying long enough for her to explain something, it made perfect sense to him. The problem was that he rarely could focus long enough to understand. When there a brief pause, his mind would turn to finals. Would he get a good grade? Would he fail? Then those thoughts would lead him to thinking about Levi, and then he would wonder if new people were coming for tutoring because of finals. 

“Eren,” Mikasa said, and he looked back down at the textbook. He was being tutored. He had to focus. It would all be worth it as long as he could pull through.

“What?” he asked. She sighed and grabbed his hand, prying his fist open. In his hands were the wooden splinters of his pencil. He must've snapped it in half while he wasn't paying attention.

“Have you been getting into fights again?” she asked. He frowned.

“No, of course not!” She sighed.

“We should take a break,” she said.

“What? No, I need to know this stuff,” he said, placing his hand in the center of the book when she tried to shut it.

“You're not even paying attention.”

“I will now.” She sighed again and grabbed his arm, twisting it and pinning it behind his back in one motion.

“Eren,” she said, her dark eyes expressionless as she tightened her grip on his arm. He winced, and she slammed the book shut. 

“But Mikasa--”

“We’ll continue tomorrow,” she said, releasing his arm and shoving the book into his hands. She pushed him off her bed and towards the door.

“Mikasa--”

“I'll see you at dinner,” she said, shutting the door behind him. He heard the lock click and groaned. He had to get an A. He had to.

He just had to try a little harder to focus, but he knew Mikasa wouldn't let him try again after completely zoning out while she'd been helping him. He needed someone else, someone who could keep him focused and could teach him just as well as his sister could.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Armin.

“...Hello?” When he answered, Armin sounded tired, like Eren had just woken him up from a nap.

“Armin!” Eren exclaimed, heading into his room and searching for his shoes. He'd just thrown them off along with his jacket when he had come home, so he wasn't quite sure where he had put them.

“What’s wrong, Eren?”

“I need your help.” Armin was quiet, and when he finally replied, his voice was filled with suspicion.

“With what?”

“I need you to tutor me.” Eren heard Armin breathe a sigh of relief and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, alright. I thought you were getting help from Mr. Ackerman though,” Armin said.

“I was, but something happened.”

“Hmm.”

“Anyway, can I come over?”

“Why didn't you ask Mikasa?” Armin asked.

“I did, but she kicked me out because I wasn't paying attention.”

“Ah. Alright, you can come over. My grandpa’s making lasagna if you're going to stay until dinner.”

“Thanks, Armin.”

“Sure.”

Armin hung up, and Eren put on his shoes. He was going to win that bet, and then he'd finally get to go on a date with Levi. Anyway, all this time he spent actually working made him realize physics wasn't such a crappy subject once you knew what you were doing. 

He grabbed the car keys and told his mother where he was going. He got into the car and briefly looked at his phone to check the time. There was a text message from Levi. His heart skipped a beat, and he could practically hear the man’s voice in his head when he read it.

“Don't disappoint me, brat.”

Eren grinned. Now he really was feeling pumped up. He'd definitely get that A now. He'd get a really good grade and prove Levi wrong. 

He gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands and started to drive away. He'd definitely do things right this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of short, even compared to my other short ones, but I really feel like I needed to post one after being gone for a while.
> 
> Levi wasn't really in this chapter, and he might not be in the next one either, but just wait, humanity's strongest soldier will soon return. 
> 
> Also... I never really go through and edit these so sorry for all the typos I leave in here.


	23. Chapter 23

Armin opened the door to see Eren rolling back and forth on his heels, his hands clenched into fists.

“Are you okay?” he asked, and Eren stopped all of his jittery movements.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Eren said.

“Did you get into a fight?” Eren frowned at him then shoved past him and into the house.

“I haven't gotten into any fights since freshman year,” Eren said, waving at Armin’s grandfather, who was working in the kitchen.

“What about that time in sophomore year when--”

“That was with Annie. That doesn't count,” Eren said, and Armin smiled.

“You just think it doesn't count because you lost.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Eren walked to Armin’s room and sat on the ground. Armin looked down at his friend then walked to his desk.

“I have one of my older practice tests, so I figured you could just try it out so that I know what to help you with,” Armin said, his back to Eren.

“Right.”

“I don't think I've ever seen you so serious about your grades,” Armin said. 

“Well, finals are next week…”

“Is this about that person you like?” Armin asked, sorting through the papers on his desk.

“W-what? No, that's not--”

“You don't have to tell me who it is. I just want to know if that's why you're trying so hard.” Eren was quiet for a moment, and Armin was about to move onto another topic when his friend spoke.

“Yeah, that's why. They said I could go on a date with them if I got an A, so…” Armin smiled, sitting down across from Eren. His friend was flustered, his gaze downcast and his face red.

“I lied,” Armin said, and Eren looked over at him, blue-green eyes narrowed.

“About what?”

“You need to tell me,” Armin said, putting his practice test in his lap. Eren shook his head.

“No way,” Eren said, crossing his arms.

“Tell me or I won't help you.”

“Hey, you already said you would!” Eren exclaimed, leaning forward and trying to grab the paper from Armin. Armin held it out of reach.

“And I'll tell Mikasa not to help you.” Eren glared at him. Armin held his gaze, knowing that Eren would give in eventually.

“Armin,” he said, clenching his hands into fists, “I really can't tell you, but I need you to help me.”

“Why can't you tell me?”

“Because.” Armin rolled his eyes.

“If you want me to keep it a secret, then I'll keep it a secret,” Armin said. Eren sighed.

“I want to tell you, but he'd probably kill me,” Eren said.

“He?” Armin asked, his voice quiet. The color drained from Eren’s face when he noticed Armin’s look of shock.

“N-no, I--”

“No way,” Armin whispered, “Is it Jean?!” Eren frowned.

“What? No! Why would you think that?”

“Oh… No, I just…” Armin cleared his throat and looked away. “Was that the reason you wouldn't tell us? Because your crush is a guy?”

“Sort of.”

“Well, now that we've got that cleared up, you can tell me, right?”

“No.” Armin frowned.

“Why not?” Eren groaned and buried his face into his hands. 

“He'd seriously kill me, man.”

Armin crossed his arms and sighed, watching his friend hunch over. Eren’s hands slid away from his face and settled into fists on his lap. 

“Can I guess?”

“Armin…”

“You do the practice test while I guess. Fair enough?” 

“Yeah.” Armin finally handed over the paper in his lap, and Eren quickly got to work, more serious than Armin had seen him in a long time. 

Who did they know that could be strict enough with Eren to get him to be like this? Most of their friends had given up on making him try to succeed a long time ago, so it'd have to be someone he had met this year. But who would have the patience to deal with Eren’s short attention span for so long? Not even Mikasa could handle him for that long…

They also would have spent a lot of time with him if he liked them enough to make them his motivation to get his grades up.

“Dammit,” Eren muttered, grasping a handful of his hair between his fingers. “I know this. He taught me this.”

Or maybe it wasn't patience at all. Maybe the person was just as stubborn as Eren and that's why he was able to keep going. 

“Eren,” Armin said slowly, watching his brown haired friend glare at his paper, “when you and Mr. Ackerman have tutoring sessions during lunch, is it just you two, or are there others?” Eren looked up from his work, smiling for the first time since he arrived.

“It's just the two of us.”

“Is that so,” Armin replied, and Eren went back to work. Armin quietly watched him struggle, noticing that his grip would tighten on his pencil whenever he reached a problem that frustrated him. Every few minutes, Eren would whisper to himself, talking about how he knew what he was supposed to do. That “he” had taught he him what to do.

“Eren,” Armin said slowly.

“What?”

“Is the person you like actually Mr. Ackerman?” Eren dropped his pencil in shock, his eyes open wide as he stared at his blond friend, and Armin took that as a yes. 

“I--” Eren stopped himself when his phone rang. He glanced at Armin before answering, and Armin examined his face while he spoke.

“Hey, what’s up?” Eren asked. “Yeah, I'm fine, thanks.”

“Eren,” Armin said softly, but Eren was completely ignoring him.

“What do you mean?! You can't just call off the deal!” He paused, and he took a deep breath. “Are you worried about people finding out still? I swear that I… What?” Another pause.

“Eren,” Armin said again.

“Now? I'm in the middle of studying… You’ll help me? I thought you said… Are you okay?” Eren frowned, and Armin decided that it was better if he just stayed quiet for now. Eren clearly wasn't going to listen to him any time soon. Instead, Armin tried harder to listen in on Eren’s conversation.

“...Sorry. Guess I'm just tired. Forget it,” the other person said.

“No, I won't forget it. What's wrong?”

“Family trouble. I'm alright, I just… Shit.” There was a crash.

“Levi? Did you just break something?”

Armin definitely recognized that voice. So he was right then. The person that Eren liked was actually…

“It's just a vase. I'm fine… Hanji will…”

“Levi?” There was the sound of someone throwing up in the background, and then Mr. Ackerman hung up.

“Eren,” Armin said, placing his hand on Eren’s arm.

“You were right,” Eren said quietly. He looked at his friend seriously, grabbing Armin’s wrist and holding it tightly. “But you can't tell anyone, especially not Mikasa.”

“Alright,” Armin said. Eren sighed, staring down at his phone. Armin bit his lip. What was he supposed to do? He was hoping that his guess was wrong so that he could properly be a supportive friend, but now that he knew that it was not only an adult, but also their teacher…. Armin sighed. Eren was right. They definitely couldn't tell Mikasa. And it didn't seem like Eren’s feelings would go away anytime soon.

He'd probably have trouble looking Mr. Ackerman in the eye, but as long as he treated Eren well, he couldn't really fight it. Plus, he knew any negative thing he said about it would most likely lead to some big fight with Eren, and he wasn't willing to go through something like that.

“Is Mr. Ackerman okay?” Armin asked.

“I don't know. He sounded bad,” Eren said. Armin sighed again.

“You can go.”

“What? I don't even know his address…” Eren’s phone rang again, and when he picked it up, Ms. Zoe answered.

“Hello, Eren! Levi’s having a bit of trouble right now, so--hey, Levi, don't touch that or you’ll cut yourself.” Ms. Zoe cleared her throat. “So I was wondering if you'd come over to his apartment and help me out. I accidentally got him very drunk, and he's--Levi, put the knife down! He's being very difficult. I'll text you his address. Thanks, bye!” 

“Wait, Ms. Zoe!” She hung up, and Eren sighed.

Armin handed him the practice test, praying that he wouldn't regret what he was doing later on. However, he knew how good Ms. Zoe was at causing problems after watching all those “accidents” that happened in her class. Watching her “accidentally” get kids injured badly enough to send them to the nurse multiple times was enough for him to know that she couldn't take care of Mr. Ackerman alone. He didn't know how much help Eren could be, but…

“Go,” Armin said. Eren smiled at him.

“If anyone asks, I'm still here, okay?” Armin nodded, and Eren ran off.

He just hoped nothing would go wrong.


	24. Chapter 24

When Eren arrived at the address Ms. Zoe sent him, he was afraid of opening the door. Partially because he'd never been to Levi’s house before, but mostly because of the heated argument that was going on inside. He just stood in front of the door, his fist hovering above it as he tried to decide if he should knock or not while they people inside yelled at each other.

“I told you not to walk around like you own the damn place!” Levi snapped.

“I'm just trying to get you to put the knife down before you hurt yourself!” Ms. Zoe exclaimed.

“I'm not hurting anyone! Unlike you!” There was a thud then the yelling continued.

“You've been hurting your parents since day one! You know they love you and you keep pushing them away!”

“Love? You think they loved me? You don't know anything.”

“I'm your best friend. I know everything.”

“Then you know damn well why I can't go see them!”

“I do know, and I'm telling you to get over it!”

“Why am I even friends with you?”

“Because you love me!”

“I don't even know what love is!” Levi’s voice cracked, and the two of them quieted down. 

Hesitantly, Eren knocked on the door. Levi threw it open, glaring up at him for a moment. The anger in his expression quickly turned to surprise, and he leaned on the doorframe, staring up at the teenager in front of him.

“Eren? What are you doing here?” Eren could smell the alcohol on the shorter man and tried not to react to it. 

“Ms. Zoe gave me the address.” Levi looked back into his apartment and sighed.

“Of course she did. She always does whatever she wants,” Levi mumbled. Eren scratched the back of his head.

“Can I come in?” Levi frowned and looked down at himself.

“Sure… I should…” Levi trailed off and walked inside the apartment, and Eren followed close behind, shutting the door behind him. 

“Sorry,” Levi mumbled, “it’s kind of a mess in here. If you'd told me you were coming, I would've cleaned up…” 

Eren looked around the room they were in. It didn't look messy at all. Everything seemed to be in order, except for a kitchen knife sitting on the sofa. Other than that, it was pretty clean. Eren was sure that if he were to live alone someday, his place would never be this clean.

Levi reached out and grabbed his hand, and Eren looked over at him, surprised, but Levi didn't seem to notice. Ms. Zoe was sitting on the sofa beside the knife, looking completely worn out.

“Eren,” she said, giving him a small smile, “I'm so glad you're here. I knew he'd mellow out if you came.”

“Did he tell you that I…” Eren trailed off as Ms. Zoe shook her head.

“I figured it out all on my own. I know Levi pretty well, you see.”

“Want a tour, Eren?” Levi asked, already dragging the teenager along. 

“But what about Ms. Zoe?” Levi’s eyes darkened.

“Burn the witch,” he whispered. Eren turned back to look at her, wide-eyed.

“Try to get him to lie down. I'll make him something so that he can rest,” Ms. Zoe said.

“Get him to lie down? But I…” She waved her hand dismissively and laughed.

“I'm sure you can get him to.”

“Stop talking to her, Eren, she’ll rub off on you.”

“Take care of Eren, Levi!” Ms. Zoe said happily.

“Go to hell, four eyes.” His grip on Eren’s hand tightened, and Eren winced.

“So, Levi… How did this happen?”

“Don't really know.”

“What?”

“I was at school, and Hanji came here with a bunch of drinks. I punched Erwin in the face and then you came.”

“Erwin? Mr. Smith was here? Why did you punch him?”

“Cause he's an asshole who doesn't even care about people,” Levi said, his grip tightening again. 

“Ow,” Eren mumbled and Levi quickly dropped his hand.

“Sorry, kid, I just…” Levi walked straight into the wall in front of him, and stumbled back, his hand on his forehead.

Eren felt mean for thinking it, but he felt a lot better about himself now that he knew even Levi could make simple mistakes.

The man walked backwards into Eren, who placed his hands on Levi’s shoulders to steady him.

“We should get you to bed. Where's your room?” Eren asked.

“Bed…?” Levi narrowed his eyes and pointed at one of the doors. Eren directed him there, and Levi pulled away.

“I can walk on my own.”

“Are you sure?” Eren asked, watching the man stumble. Levi turned back to Eren. 

“You need to get an A on that final,” Levi said, leaning forward. Eren took a step back, holding out his hands. Levi reached out, and grabbed hold of Eren’s hands.

“How much did you have to drink, Levi?”

“I don't know. Ask the witch,” the man said, stepping closer.

“Levi,” Eren said slowly, backing up even farther. He tried to turn and slip out the door, but Levi wasn't letting him. He tried to distract himself from the situation. Levi had a lot of white furniture. His walls were white too… He also had a pretty huge bed.

“Eren, you said my name.” Levi smiled and Eren’s heart jumped. Maybe, if Levi was in this state then he could…

No, no. Levi was drunk. He would not take advantage of a drunk person.

“Right, I was supposed to call you Mr. Ackerman, wasn't I?” He laughed nervously, still trying to step away from Mr. Ackerman. His back hit the wall, and Levi was still advancing, their hands linked together. Eren tried to hold his hands out to keep him back, but Levi overpowered him easily.

Now, with nothing else to focus on, Eren found himself examining Levi. He was shorter than him, but much stronger. He was wearing the same button up shirt and black pants that he wore to school everyday, but a few of the top buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned, revealing the pale skin usually hidden underneath. Eren's heart was hammering in his chest.

“Shit,” Levi mumbled, “don’t look at me like that.” The man averted his gaze and let his hands drop to his sides.

“Like what?” Eren asked.

“Those eyes,” he mumbled. 

“My eyes?”

“Don't look at me like that or else I…” Levi swallowed a lump in his throat, turning to face Eren again.

“Like what?” Eren asked again, softer this time. Levi brushed his cold fingers against Eren’s cheek.

“Your face gets red.” He slid his thumb across Eren’s eyelids. “Your eyes get wide.”

“Levi…” Eren mumbled.

“And your lips…” Levi stepped closer, his hands brushing against Eren’s face, his neck, his shoulders. Levi leaned in, his right hand moving up to run his fingers through Eren’s hair, and his other hand pressing against his back, pulling him closer.

“Eren, I…”

“Hey, Eren, did you get him to lie down?” Hanji asked, poking her head in the door. Eren jumped, and Levi glared at the woman.

“Pick better timing, shitty glasses.”

“Pick an older boyfriend, clean freak,” she said, grinning. Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, stepping away from Eren. Ms. Zoe held out a glass of water, but Levi crossed his arms.

“I'm not drinking that,” Levi said. 

“It's just water,” Ms. Zoe said, smiling. 

“It's not water.”

“You're drunk.”

“You're crazy.”

“Come on, Levi, just drink it,” she said.

“No.” She sighed, turning to Eren instead.

“Eren, you'll drink it right? After all, it's just water.” Eren took the glass, hesitantly, but before he could even bring it to his lips, Levi snatched it away from him and drank it all. The man fell to the ground in an instant. 

Ms. Zoe laughed.

“Levi’s so fun,” she said. 

“What did you do?” Eren asked, bending down beside Levi and poking the man in the cheek.

“Don't worry. It's just something to make him sleep. Trust me, I've tested it before now, and nothing bad has ever happened.”

“Tested it on who?” Eren asked. She just laughed, and picked up the unconscious man off the floor.

“You and Levi are really close, aren't you, Eren? It's a good thing I came in or who knows what this monster would've done.” Even with all her talk about Levi being a monster, she still handled him gently and tucked him neatly into his bed. Eren wondered how she could pick him up so easily. It seemed both Ms. Zoe and Levi were a lot stronger than they looked...

“I think you’re closer to him, Ms. Zoe,” Eren replied, watching her move around his room like she'd been there a hundred times. She placed an actual bottle of water by Levi’s bed then gestured for Eren to follow her out of the room. 

“Maybe. But that's just because we've known each other a long time. I'm sure he'd still stay by my side even if he started to hate me.” She plopped down on Levi’s sofa, and Eren sat next to her.

“Um… Why did you get him drunk? Was it so he could talk to Mr. Smith?” Ms. Zoe laughed.

“Oh, no. It was so that if things went sour during their talk there was a possibility that he won't remember anything tomorrow. That way it won't cause any problems at work.” 

“Oh.”

“Also because he's a lot more honest when he's drunk. That's why I thought it'd be a good idea to have you over.”

“I don't think I understand.”

“Levi doesn't really talk about his feelings, so I was worried you might feel insecure. Now you know he's just trying to stop himself from attacking you whenever he sees you.” Eren blushed.

“O-oh. Right.”

“You should probably get home now, Eren. I'll make sure he's alright.” The teen nodded, heading for the door. However, he stopped before he left, looking back at Ms. Zoe over his shoulder.

“How did things go? With Mr. Smith, I mean.” 

“I think he understands his little brother a little more now,” Ms. Zoe said. Eren frowned.

“Okay. Bye.” She smiled and waved as Eren left.

If Levi ended up forgetting, she'd have a great time telling him all about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I made this chapter longer than usual! Woohoo. Oh, and I wasn't sure if I should make them kiss or not in this chapter haha. I was having trouble deciding the whole chapter, and now this is the result.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it.


	25. Chapter 25

Armin ran his fingers along the edge of along the spine of an old book. He remembered getting from his father when he was younger. It was a gift from his father, who’d gotten it from his father, and so on. It was an old, out of date book full of stupid facts. Ocean water, lands of ice, things people already knew about. But Armin loved the book anyway because it connected him to his father and his grandfather…. and to Eren too. 

Eren thought the book was stupid. He didn't like reading much to begin with, so an old book like the one Armin had bored him to death. He still stuck around when Eren sat there reading it, laughed with him, stayed with him even though it annoyed him. 

Armin held the book close to his chest, running his fingers across the cover. When he'd heard about Eren’s crush, he'd run through the possibilities. Annie, Sasha, Krista, really anyone in their friend group was possible. He even thought it was possible for it to be someone he didn't know about. Then with the knowledge that he was gay, there was of course Jean, who Eren spent a lot of time with. Marco was there, of course, and there was even Armin as an option.

Eren was a loose cannon and had always been one. He didn't know what to expect from him. He'd never had a crush before, so Armin didn't know who it would be or what they'd be like. He'd been looking after Eren for so long, but there was still things he didn't know about him. 

Maybe… Maybe the reason why he was having such a hard time properly adjusting to Eren’s new crush wasn't because it was an older man who was also their teacher. Maybe he was just worried because he didn't want to believe that there was someone who might know Eren better than he did.

Armin shook his head. No, no. It was just because it was Mr. Ackerman. That sort of information was hard to adjust to, especially since Eren just ran off to Mr. Ackerman’s house. 

He bit his lip. Was allowing him to go there the right choice? But knowing Eren, they'd probably get into a fight if Armin tried to get him to stay.

Armin wondered if he should talk to Mr. Ackerman. But what if he got mad at Eren? Eren would definitely get angry and push Armin away, and that was the one thing Armin didn't want to happen. He was okay with anything, but he didn't want to be separated from Eren. They'd known each other practically their whole lives. He didn't want to grow apart now. 

“Armin, Eren’s back,” his grandfather said from the kitchen. Armin quickly shoved the book under his bed, and he stood up, rushing to the door. He ran down the hallway and turned the corner to see Eren standing in the doorway, red faced. He looked up at Armin and smiled sheepishly.

“Can we talk?” Eren asked. Armin sighed.

“Of course we can. Do you really think I'd ever turn you away?” He took his arm and they went to his room. Armin sat on his bed, and Eren sat on the floor, looking down at his lap.

“Is it about what just happened…?” Armin asked.

“Sort of. Mr. Ackerman was drunk because of Ms. Zoe. She wanted me to help him get him to lie down. Eventually she gave him some weird water to knock him out though,” Eren said.

“She what?” Eren shook his head.

“There's something else that I wanted to talk about though. I'm gonna look at you, and you tell me what I look like.” 

“Okay.”

Eren kept his head down a moment more, and when he looked up at Armin, he'd changed his expression. 

Armin was surprised. He'd never seen his friend look like that before. He almost looked… vulnerable. Eren was the type of guy who always tried to be strong, but now… Armin felt like if he reached out to touch him, he'd break. His eyes were widened slightly, and his face was red. He lookedlike he'd opened himself up, and was ready to accept anything Armin was going to do. 

Armin wondered what would happen if Eren looked at Mr. Ackerman like that.

Armin felt himself start to blush and averted his gaze.

“Somehow… I feel like this isn't something I should be looking at,” he mumbled.

“You do it too!” Eren snapped.

“Do what?” Armin asked.

“You look away,” Eren said.

“You look at Mr. Ackerman like that?” Armin asked.

“Yeah, he’s mentioned it a bunch of times,” Eren said. He frowned. “He usually tries to pull away when I make that face.”

“That's a lot of self control,” Armin whispered, but Eren didn't hear him.

“But I was wondering what it looks like to get him worked up like that. What's so special about my face getting red?” Eren asked.

“It's not exactly the color, it's… This is hard to explain,” Armin said.

“Well, keep it simple, so I can understand,” Eren said. 

“I guess… To keep it simple, it's like you're saying ‘take me’ with your eyes… Sort of like that….”

“Take me?” Eren echoed.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Seriously?” Armin noticed Eren frowning up at him from where he was sitting on the floor and shrugged.

“You said to keep it simple. That's as simple as I can explain it.” 

Eren shook his head and sighed. He laced his fingers together on his lap then looked back at Armin.

“Can we continue studying? I really want to get an A on the final,” Eren said. Armin smiled.

“Yeah.”

So maybe it was wasn't so bad that Eren’s crush was Mr. Ackerman. He was more focused on his grades now, and Armin didn't think their physics teacher would be the type to take advantage of his students. At least, he hoped that he wasn't. There was just one problem.

He had no idea how long they'd be able to keep a secret from Mikasa, and if she found out, it would only end badly. She'd get mad at Mr. Ackerman and most likely try to get him in trouble, and that would only get Eren mad at her. Armin already knew that if something like that happened, he'd be the one stuck in the middle. He was always in the middle of all of their fights. 

He sighed and stood up, grabbing some papers off of his desk. He'd have to think it over more later. He had to help Eren now. What was important at the moment was Eren's happiness, and if getting a good grade on his finals would make him happy, then Armin would help him get it.


	26. Chapter 26

Erwin decided that he would never listen to Hanji. Not after what she did. She'd said that Levi was finally willing to talk. She'd said that Levi was willing to let the past go. She'd said that Levi was willing to accept his apology.

The bruise on Erwin’s cheek was proof that Levi wasn't willing to do any of that.

Erwin sighed, recalling the events of the night. He'd walked into Levi’s apartment, and Levi was completely drunk, saying something about how Hanji was a witch. Hanji was trying to pull a knife out of Levi’s hands.

Erwin felt a strong urge to turn around then. Now he wished he did.

He'd walked inside, tried to compromise with Levi like he usually did. Levi replied with profanity and insults. Erwin distinctly remembered one thing that Levi told him.

_“You say you want to bring the family back together so that we can be happy, but who really ends up happy? Not me. Not you. You don't actually want me around, and accepting an insincere apology doesn't change anything for me. Saying that it's fixed isn't the same as fixing it. Come back when you're sincere.”_

Erwin tried to tell him that he did want Levi around, and then Levi punched him in the face and told him to get out.

Erwin sighed. So maybe his apology was a little insincere. It wasn't about his happiness or Levi’s. He just wanted to fix things so that his parents could be happy. No matter what, his parents accepted Levi, and they weren't going to be satisfied until their sons could get along.

Erwin looked down at his hands. He wanted his parents to be happy, not himself or his brother. That was the whole reason Levi hated him so much.

~~~

Levi watched Eren fidget and squirm in his seat. Every time he tried to make eye contact, the teen would look away. Levi didn't know what was going on with him. Levi was only sure about one thing.

He was going to fucking murder Hanji.

He only remembered bits and pieces of the night before. Trying to stab Hanji, punching Erwin, and pinning Eren to the wall. The more important things stuck out. Even the memory of those was a bit fuzzy. Hanji refused to tell him, and she said some stupid shit like “you already know too much” or “you don’t need to think about it anymore.”

He was seriously going to kill her.

He searched his brain for the missing events from the night before. He had pinned Eren to the wall, Hanji interrupted, and then what? There was a blank space in his memory, and he didn't know what could've happened. Had he done something? Had Eren done something? There had to be a reason why the boy was acting so strangely. Eren hadn't been nervous in front of him like that in a while.

“Eren,” he said, and the boy finally stopped moving around in his chair, though he still wouldn't look directly at Levi.

“Yeah?”

“About yesterday…” Eren tensed and dug his nails into his palms.

“What about yesterday?”

Levi narrowed his eyes. His plan was to simply to ask him if he'd done anything strange while Eren was in apartment, but it Eren’s behavior was too unusual to ignore. He stared at the boy a moment longer and crossed his arms.

“Is there something you need to tell me?” Levi asked and Eren bit his lip.

“Like what?”

“That's what I'm wondering.”

“I'm pretty sure there's nothing.” Eren turned his head, completely avoiding Levi’s gaze.

“You're not completely sure?”

“Pretty sure is sure enough.”

“Eren,” Levi said, his voice low, standing up.

“I don't know what you mean by something. You need to be more specific,” Eren said. Levi approached him slowly, taking quiet, measured steps over to the teen’s desk.

“You look like you're hiding something.” When Levi reached him, he pressed his palms flat against the desk and leaned towards Eren. Eren leaned away from him, his eyes darting to different spots in the room.

“I'm not hiding anything.”

“You're lying.”

“No, I'm not.”

“Then why are you so nervous?” Eren was quiet, and Levi sighed.

“Fine,” Levi said. Eren grabbed his wrist as Levi turned his back on the teen. His teacher glanced at him over his shoulder, but this time Eren held his gaze.

“Sorry. Just… Wait a while until I figure it out.” Eren’s grip on Levi’s hand grew tighter. “I’ll figure it out. I promise.” Bright green eyes met Levi’s own, and the man sighed. He bent down closer to Eren, and Eren closed his eyes, relaxing in his chair. A blush rose up the boy’s cheeks, and Levi smiled softly. It seemed like he had spoiled the teen. He had to correct that.

He ruffled Eren’s hair before pulling away, and Eren looked up at him and frowned.

“That's it?”

“Don't forget where we are, brat. My door is still unlocked.”

“You could lock it,” Eren said.

“No.”

“Or I could lock it for you.”

“No.”

“Or we could leave it unlocked.”

“Or you could get out,” Levi said, going back to sit at his desk at the front of the room. Eren followed behind him like a dog.

“Come on, Levi.”

“This room is for people who are going to be tutored by me,” Levi said. Eren leaned on the front of Levi’s desk, staring down at his teacher.

“Tutor me then.” Levi glared at him, and the smile on Eren’s face showed that neither of them had forgotten their little deal.

“Aren't your friends waiting for you? Like the blond one, Armin or your sister.” When Levi said Armin’s name, Eren froze and cleared his throat, avoiding Levi’s gaze again. The light in the boy’s eyes seemed to dim a little, and Levi frowned.

“Oh, you're right. I'll see you later then…” Eren mumbled, heading for the door, his previous stubbornness suddenly gone. Levi narrowed his eyes.

“Eren,” Levi said, but Eren didn't look at him.

“Bye, Mr. Ackerman.” Eren left the room in a hurry, leaving Levi alone. The man organized some of the papers on his desk, scowling.

Maybe Hanji wasn't the one that he had to keep an eye on.

“...Armin, huh?” Levi mumbled.

Lies and secrets seriously pissed him off.

Eren was a terrible liar, but Levi was more bothered by the fact that he had a reason to lie. Levi hoped that Eren would figure out whatever it was that he had to figure out.


	27. Chapter 27

Eren pressed his face against his desk at home and groaned. What was he supposed to do? Maybe he should've told Levi about Armin…. But Levi definitely would've gotten mad, and Eren didn't know how he'd react. He was scared of losing Levi. The man really cared about his job, and Eren didn't want to screw it up for him.Though, Eren didn't know if Levi would be more angry because he hid it. There really weren't that many good options. He had to hide it from him or tell him, and either way Levi would get mad. He wondered if there was a way to make Armin forget.

“Eren,” someone said.

That was already a couple of days ago now. Had his time to tell Levi the truth run out? A few days wasn't that long though. Maybe he still could… 

“Eren.”

Or maybe he'd just wait till he got an A on the final and went on a date. If he told Levi before that, he might cancel the whole thing, and Eren didn't want that.

“Eren!” the person snapped, and he finally looked up. Mikasa was sitting beside him, frowning.

“Sorry,” he said. “Got a lot on my mind.”

“You should be thinking about finals and finals only. They're tomorrow,” she said.

“I know.” Eren stared down at the paper in front of him. He'd gotten most of his work done, and he understood a lot of the content. He usually got distracted when Levi tutored him, and Mikasa was a great teacher. Part of him resented the fact that she was so much better than him, but he was mostly grateful. 

“After this, you could just stick to having me help you.”

“No, I'm going back to Mr. Ackerman after this,” Eren said, quicker than he should have. Mikasa narrowed her eyes, and Eren avoided her gaze.

“You really like Mr. Ackerman, don't you?” she asked. Eren shrugged, making sure to turn his head away.

“I guess. I mean, how much can you like a teacher, right?” He laughed nervously.

“That's what I was wondering. Everyone pretty much hates him, but you don't.”

“Not everyone. There's a bunch of girls in my class who drool over him.”

“Yeah, but those are girls who only care about looks. I didn’t think you cared about looks, and the last time I checked, you're not into old men.”

“He's only twenty five,” Eren said, automatically trying to defend Levi though it only made his sister more suspicious. 

“Right. Which is eight years older than us.”

“Yeah, so?” Mikasa stared at him for a moment longer, frowning.

“Eren, do you like--”

“You’re right, we should get back to work. I’ll think about finals and finals only.” Eren picked up his pencil and started to study again.

“...Right,” Mikasa said quietly.

She told herself that Eren would tell her when he was ready. If nothing else, she hoped that he would tell her first before anyone else. If nothing else, she wanted Eren to know that she'd be there for him.

They settled into a system, staring at their textbooks, scribbling down notes; Eren asked questions once in awhile. She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye and noticed his eyes start to slip shut. He quickly shook his head to wake himself up again, and he got back to work. Mikasa was starting to relax when Eren’s phone began to ring. 

Her reflexes were better than his, so she'd grabbed his phone before he could. She frowned.

“Who is Rivaille?” she asked, and the color drained from Eren’s face.

“A friend,” he said, reaching for the phone. She held it out of his reach.

“Why don't I know them?”

“Because we don't have all the same friends.”

“But I've never even heard of someone named Rivaille.”

“You don't know the name of everyone in our school do you? Give it back before I miss the call,” Eren said, standing up and snatching it away from her. She frowned.

“Hello? Yeah, I'm studying right now. What's up?” Eren drifted towards a corner of the room so that Mikasa couldn't eavesdrop on his conversation, but she still kept a close eye on him. 

He smiled, leaning against the wall.

“Did you just say good luck? Did I hear that right?” Eren asked, grinning.

Mikasa’s hands clenched into fists in her lap. Could this be his crush? Who was Rivaille? She was tempted to walk over to Eren, but she knew he'd walk away if she did. She really wanted to know who this person was.

“No, no don't hang up. The studying can wait a couple minutes. Hey, wait!” Eren pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down at it with a sigh, tucking it into the pocket of his pants.

“Is Rivaille important to you?” Mikasa asked, facing the desk. Eren started to blush, and he avoided her gaze.

“Yeah, I guess,” Eren said. Mikasa let out a quiet hum in response, making a mental note of his reaction. If she was right and the Rivaille person was her brother’s crush, then she needed to find out more about them. How did they meet? How often did they see each other? Were they worthy of Eren?

Eren plopped down beside Mikasa and started to get back to work, but he noticed that she was still distracted.

“Mikasa?” he asked, poking her in the shoulder. She shook her head.

“It's nothing.” He wasn't going to tell her? That was fine. She'd try to figure it out all on her own. After all, nobody knew Eren better than she did, except for maybe Eren himself.

~~~

Levi was an adult. A grown man. He was not like a certain hormonal teenager who spent his time flirting with the guy he liked. He was mature. He had control over his emotions. He had enough sense to not let his feelings get in the way of his work.

And yet, whenever it came to Eren, he seemed to forget that.

He spent his time thinking about him, worrying about him, hovering over his phone and thinking about calling him. 

Levi felt like an idiot. 

He had to be careful. Getting too attached to people was dangerous business, and it was even more dangerous with Eren. He was at that age where his feelings could easily change. At his age, love could just as easily become hate within a short amount of time. 

He told himself to be careful, to not get too close. He constantly reminded himself that Eren was still a kid, that he had to be prepared to say goodbye when the time came.

But he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Every day he was slipping a little farther, getting sucked in a little deeper. He was getting closer to Eren, step by step.

And he was scared of that. Scared of expecting too much and getting disappointed.

He was pretty tired of history repeating itself.

Ah, shit.

If he had all these worries, then it was already too late to avoid getting hurt. At this point, it was probably better to just brace himself and wait. After all, Levi didn't ever try to the hope for the best. Hope and things like that were unreliable. He learned that a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers,  
> I love you guys. You're awesome. All of you who read or leave kudos or add comments, I appreciate you so much, and you guys are always keeping me motivated to write this story. So, yeah, thank you. Please look forward to the next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

Alright. The day had come. Eren had breezed through his other finals--meaning he had completely zoned during them because he was so nervous about his physics final. It was fine. He was pretty sure he had at least passed the other ones. He needed to get an A on this one. He had to.

If he didn't get an A on the test after studying his ass off, he was going to strongly consider punching somebody in the face.

Maybe Jean.

Probably Jean.

The other students all seemed as nervous as he was. Some seemed even more worried than he did. There was a petite girl sitting beside him, mumbling the formulas under her breath with a dark expression. He looked at his other side. Jean looked just about ready to murder someone, but that was just how he got whenever he took tests. Since he was almost failing the class, he always took the tests pretty seriously, but since he rarely paid attention in class, it didn't help him that much.

Jean noticed Eren staring and kicked him under the table.

“What?” Eren hissed.

“I heard you were studying for once. If I get a better grade on this test than you, I'm going to laugh in your face,” Jean said. Eren grinned.

“Yeah? Well, when I get an A, I'll be the one laughing at you.” Jean snorted.

“You? An A? That's funny.”

“Just watch. I'm going to get the best grade in this class!”

His nerves now gone, Eren stared straight ahead, a determined spark in his eyes. Jean rolled his eyes.

“Now you will,” Jean whispered. If there was one thing that got Eren motivated, it was competition. He always did better when he was fired up. And since getting insulted was typically the thing that got him fired up, Jean usually had a lot of fun helping him out.

The bell rang and the whole class straightened up, staring over at Levi, who had been sitting quietly at his desk the whole time. Noticing the attention his students were giving him, the man stood up and picked up a stack of papers off of his desk and began walking around the classroom.

“Keep your eyes on your own test. Do not cheat. Do not talk. Do not look at your papers before I say you can. Don't spend too much time on one question because you will not be given any extra time to finish this test.” As he spoke, Levi placed an upside down test packet on each desk. When he was done, he returned to his desk at the front of the room, and he sat down at his chair. He looked at all of his students, and made eye contact with Eren. The teen grinned, giving the older male a small thumbs up. The older man’s lips lifted up into a smile for a moment before quickly settling back into his signature frown.

“You may begin.”

~~~

Eren was tired. Putting that much effort into a test made his head hurt, and he wanted to get out of the classroom. Levi was collecting tests and people were filing out of the room, but Eren didn't have enough energy to get out of his seat. He wondered if Mikasa would come drag him out if he stayed there long enough. He wanted to get up and go home, but he was so tired…

Winter break couldn't come soon enough.

“Oi, brat. The bell already rang.” Levi was standing over Eren. The teen had slumped over his desk and had his face pressed into it. In response to Levi, he let out an annoyed groan. Levi sighed and ruffled Eren’s hair.

“You did your best.”

“Levi.”

“What?”

“I'm tired.”

“Then go home.”

“Too tired to get up.” Levi scowled.

“Your sister is going to get mad at me if you stay any longer.”

“Mikasa… She can pick me up,” Eren mumbled.

“Did the test fry your brain? You're old enough to get up on your own.” Eren turned his head to look up at Levi, blinking slowly. He opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened, and another person came in, stopping him.

“Is my brother in here?” Mikasa asked. Armin was standing a few steps behind her, and Levi stared at him. Armin avoided his gaze.

“He refuses to get up,” Levi said.

“I'm tired, Mikasa,” Eren mumbled. The harsh expression in her dark eyes disappeared once she saw him.

Mikasa approached Eren and grabbed his arm, tossing it over her shoulder. Eren pushed himself to his feet but still leaned on his sister, his eyelids drooping shut.

“Sorry, Mr. Ackerman. Eren hasn't used this much of his brain power in a long time, so he's being a little lazy,” Armin said, bowing his head slightly. Eren waved his fist in the air.

“Armin, you jerk. Say that to my face.” Levi nodded to Armin, and the blond boy closed the door behind him.

Levi still wasn't sure how Armin was involved with whatever little secret Eren was hiding from him. Eren told him that he'd figure out and hadn't said a thing since. Eren was likely to dodge the question if Levi tried to bring it up again before he was ready, so he probably just had to wait.

But that was the problem. Levi hated waiting.

Levi retreated to his desk with a sigh and sorted through all the tests he had to grade. He saw Eren's test sitting on the top of the pile and set it aside. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to focus well if he knew what Eren’s grade was. If Eren did get that A, then… Well, Levi’s mind would definitely be elsewhere. And if he didn't get that A, Levi would just end up thinking of the disappointed expression on teen’s face until he made himself feel guilty.

Levi sighed.

Just one more day until winter break. One more day. He pulled out his red pen and grabbed one of the tests. It was time to get to work.

Of course he kept glancing over at Eren’s test the whole time. When it came to that little brat, he just couldn't stop himself. Eren was always on his mind.

~~~

_To: Ereny0104@sinastudents.com_  
From: Levi_Ackerman@sinaschools.com  
Subject: Your Grade on the Final

_Eren,_

_You got a 91% on your test. As a result, your grade for the class went up 1.2%, leaving you at 88.6%. Not bad. See me in the morning if you would like extra credit, but if you can't come in the morning, I can't help you, since all grades are due at the end of the school day tomorrow._

_Also… About that thing we talked about. Please see me at lunch._

__  
To:Levi_Ackerman@sinaschools.com  
From:Ereny0104@sinastudents.com

_Thank you, Mr. Ackerman. I'll definitely be there._

 


	29. Chapter 29

“Eren,” Armin hissed, grabbing his friend’s sleeve. Eren's eyes were focused on a game on his cellphone. He only glanced at up Armin for a moment. The two of them were sitting on Mikasa’s bed, waiting for her to return to the room with some snacks for them.

“Hmm?”

“Check your email.”

“Why?”

“He sent out the grades for the tests.”

“Who did?” Eren asked.

“Mr. Ackerman.” Eren’s entire body went rigid as he stared at Armin.

“He did?”

“Yes, so check it!” Eren quickly turned back to his phone, but his finger hovered over his email. When Eren continued to hesitate, Armin frowned, looking over Eren’s shoulder. He hadn't even opened the email yet.

“What's wrong?” Armin asked.

“What if I didn't get an A?” Armin sighed, reaching out to just open the email since Eren was taking so long. Eren moved it out of reach. 

“Eren, I'm sure you did fine. You've studied really hard.”

“What if I still failed after all that?”

“Then we need to get you a professional tutor before you get into college, but that's not going to happen. Now come on, open it.” Armin said, reaching out for it again. Eren shook his head, holding the phone over his head and scooting backwards.

“I don't want to look at it if it's bad news.”

“Eren, even if it is bad, you've seen worse news before. It's definitely not going to be worse than your other grades.”

“I don't care about that! If it's not an A then I won't be able to go on a date with--” Eren abruptly stopped when the phone was plucked out of his hand. He looked up and saw Mikasa standing over them, a big bag of chips in one hand and Eren’s phone in the other. Armin had just been in the process of crawling across the bed towards Eren, but moved back to his original spot when he saw Mikasa.

“What's this about a date?” Mikasa asked. The color drained from Eren’s face as he stared at Mikasa.

“Well… it's…”

“Not to interrupt your interrogation,” Armin said quickly, “Can I see Eren’s phone? I wanted to check his grade on the final.”

Mikasa threw the bag of chips into Eren’s lap and looked at the phone herself, smiling at first then frowning afterwards.

“You got an A, barely. He said he wants to see you at lunch tomorrow about something you talk about before,” she said. Eren slumped forward.

“I can't believe I actually did it,” he mumbled, a smile spreading across his lips. However, the smile quickly dropped when Mikasa asked her next question.

“What could Mr. Ackerman possibly have to talk to you about?” Eren swallowed a lump in his throat. He glanced at Armin, and he could tell that his blond friend was already trying to think of a way to cover for him. 

“College,” Eren blurted out quickly. “I’ve been talking to him about what I should do for college and stuff.” He felt a bit of relief knowing that it wasn't a complete lie. It was true, he had talked to Levi about college before, but that was definitely not what he wanted to speak to Eren about. 

Mikasa stared at Eren a moment longer, her eyes narrowed, but she did give him back the phone. Eren quickly typed out a reply, his eyes shining. He flopped back onto Mikasa’s bed, grinning like an idiot.

“So,” Mikasa said, sitting on the edge of the bed. “What was that about going on a date?” She was staring at him, but Eren did his best to avoid her gaze.

“Nothing,” he mumbled, though the lie was so obvious that it made Armin sigh.

“It's obviously not nothing if you were so worked up about it,” she said. He rolled onto his side so that his back was towards her. She frowned.

“I said it's nothing,” Eren said.

“Eren,” she said, a bit of venom in her voice. Eren tried his best not to react, but she was beginning to annoy him. He didn't want to tell her, and that was that. Did she really have the right to be so angry that he was keeping a secret from her? She always had to butt in, no matter what Eren was doing. It had always been like that since they were kids. 

“Okay,” Armin said loudly, sensing the tension between them. “I should probably head home.”

Eren said nothing, and when Mikasa responded, her eyes were still on her brother.

“Is it alright if Mom takes you? I have to speak with Eren.” Armin looked between his friends nervously. He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave the two of them alone. Though he figured that things might only be worse if he tried to stay. Armin had been hoping that Eren and Mikasa could just compromise without getting into any more fights, but clearly that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Mikasa wouldn't stop bugging Eren until he finally told her something about his crush, and Eren wouldn't tell her unless he had no other choice.

“...Yeah, I’ll go ask Mrs. Yeager to bring me back.”

Armin left the room, still casting nervous glances in their direction as he walked away. 

“So are you going to tell me?” Mikasa asked,

“No,” Eren said.

“Why not?” she asked, leaning forward.

“Because I can't.” She sighed, looking down at her hands.

“You used to tell me everything, Eren. You came to me for everything, and now you're keeping secrets from me.”

“I'm don't have to tell you anything.”

“But why don't you want to?” she snapped loudly, and Eren turned back and looked at her with wide eyes. She took a deep breath, lowering her voice again.

“I just don't understand why we're growing apart.”

“And I don't understand why you have to know everything about me,” Eren said, finally sitting up. Biting back a frown, Mikasa brushed her fingers across her scarf.

“We’re family.”

“Family doesn't mean anything,” Eren said, slamming his fish against the wall. “Maybe I don't want to deal with family if it means you're going to be annoying like this.”

Frustrated, Mikasa stood up, now glaring fiercely at her brother.

“And where would you go? How could you avoid dealing with the family you were born into? You can't pick and choose who your family is, Eren.”

“We chose you, didn't we? Maybe I should just move out and be done with it!”

They were both yelling now, but no one came to stop them. Their father wouldn't come home until much later and their mother was out dropping Armin back home. It was just the two of them and the frustrations that had built up within them.

“Move out and go where? To that crush that none of us know about? You're not even eighteen. You can't move out.”

“If I ran away, at least I'd be away from you. I'm tired of you questioning me all the time! You're not my mom.”

“Maybe so, but we are still family!”

“Us being family doesn't give you the right to be so bitchy all the time!”

“And you don't have the right to treat me like you do! I am your sister!”

“I didn't even want a sister!” Eren exclaimed, stopping the fight between them instantly.

Of course it was a lie. He was the one who had wanted someone to spend time with when he was younger. He was the one who wanted a new addition to the family the most. But his blood was boiling, and he was angry at her. He was angry because she kept bossing him around and kept acting all high and mighty. He was angry because he knew that she'd never respect Levi if she knew. And he was sick of her doing things for him when he couldn't do anything for her. 

But there was no excuse for what he just said. He'd gone too far this time. Mikasa took a step back, her dark eyes glued to the floor. Slowly, she unwrapped the red scarf from around her neck and let it hang limp in her hands.

“Get out,” she said quietly, her voice as monotone as she could make it.

“Mikasa,” Eren began, guilt flooding his voice and clogging his throat. He wanted to apologize, but it was already too late. The damage had been done. And it was always him who made the stupid mistakes and said the wrong things. It was always his fault, and he knew it. And he hated it.

“Get out,” she said again, louder this time, the red scarf falling from her hands and onto the floor. She always wore it, no matter what. It was the sign of their bond, the symbol that meant they were family. And she had removed it because Eren had created a rift between them.

His hands clenched into fists so tight that his fingernails dug into his palms. He stormed past her into his room and slammed the door shut behind him. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't have the courage to speak to her anymore. Whenever they fought before, he had just told himself that they were family and they would eventually forgive each other.

But now he knew Levi, and he knew that sometimes people just don't get over it. Some people don't deserve to be forgiven.

He wanted to hit something, to break something, to punch someone. But he was the only one in his room, and there was nothing he break without regretting it even more. So instead of dwelling over it and punching the wall again, he decided to try his best to forget about it, and he thought about Levi instead. He had a date with Levi, and that was what mattered. He could deal with Mikasa later. He could fix things with her later.

At least, he hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst train is finally pulling into the station. Brace yourselves for more to come in the future.


	30. Chapter 30

Levi expected Eren to be excited when he saw him. He thought the boy would be as annoyingly enthusiastic as he normally was. He expected the teen to be a little smug. Levi thought he might be able to tease him a bit because of it. He thought Eren would be genuinely happy.

The teenage boy standing in front of him while forcing a smile didn't meet his expectations.

“So,” Eren began as he sat down at his desk. “Where should we go for our date?” Eren glanced nervously at the door even as he was speaking. Levi narrowed his eyes.

“Something happened, right?” Levi asked. Eren’s eyes widened and he looked away from Levi.

“No. What are you talking about? I'm just excited to finally be able to go out with you,” Eren said quickly. Levi stepped forward, and Eren avoided his gaze, instead choosing to stare down at his desk.

“Do you think I'm stupid?” Levi asked, closing in on the boy. He leaned over Eren’s desk and stared down at him, even as Eren continued to keep his eyes focused on his table.

“No,” Eren replied quickly. The older man frowned.

“You're the one who wanted to date me so badly,” Levi said, “so start trusting me a little more.”

Eren finally looked up at him, more than a little surprised. He thought that Levi would have scolded him or told him to suck it up. Eren didn't want anyone else to be angry with him. He smiled, the relief clear on his face.

“You should trust me too.” Eren leaned back in his chair, finally looking Levi in the eye.

“I'll start trusting you when you stop keeping secrets.” Eren’s eyes grew wide for a moment, and soon he was looking down at his desk again.

“Sorry,” he said, digging his fingernails into the palm of his hand. Levi sighed, patting Eren’s head.

“Just tell me where you want to go before I change my mind.”

“Well, I was thinking of getting lunch and going to watch a movie,” Eren said. He had started to get excited, but the excitement faded when he noticed how Levi looked unimpressed. Eren was pretty used to the man keeping a straight face, but he had at least hoped for a smile or something.

“We could,” the man said slowly, “but we’d have to go out of town.”

“Why would we have to go out of town?” Eren asked, the events of the night before starting to fade away as he gave Levi his full attention.

“If we stay near here, we’re more likely to be seen.”

“Oh,” Eren said as his teacher let out another sigh. “You're right.”

“I'll pick the place. Just choose a movie, and let me know when you're free,” Levi said. Eren nodded, hoping he'd be able to go before his parents found out about his fight with Mikasa. They'd probably try to ground him, and then he wouldn't be allowed to go on the date at all. He wasn't going to let this chance slip away, not when he was so close to getting what he wanted.

Levi stared down at Eren, and there was a moment when neither of them spoke. Eren’s hands were clenched into fists and he was staring as his desk so intensely that he didn't even notice his teacher watching him.

“Eren,” Levi said, placing his hand on the teens shoulder.

“What?”

“I want you to…” Levi trailed off when Eren’s stomach began to growl loudly. Levi pulled his hand away with a frown.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” Eren asked. Levi shook his head.

“Just go eat something. We can talk about it later.”

“Are you sure?” Levi nodded, already retreating back to his desk. Eren wanted to stay longer, but he knew that Levi didn't like to take no for an answer. He got up slowly, glancing back at Levi as he left, but the man kept his gaze on his paperwork, and in the end, Eren left without another word.

Once the teen was gone, Levi sighed, pulling open one of his drawers and staring down at a pair of white gloves inside. He had bought them after he got tired of wondering about the temperature of his hands, but Levi had yet to wear them. It was pretty stupid. Eren hadn't commented on how cold his hands were, and they didn't touch that often to begin with.

Going on a date with the brat was a stupid idea too. No matter where they went, there would always be the possibility that someone they knew could see them. Even if no one they knew saw them, there would always be a chance that someone would realize that Eren was a minor going on a date with a man much older than him. The whole thing was a stupid idea.

But when Eren got that hopeful light in his eyes, Levi couldn't resist the urge to spoil him.

The man’s frustration was increasing as the seconds passed, and Levi slammed the drawer with the gloves inside shut. It was stupid, all of it. And it was that shitty brat who made him act this way. The immature teen was affecting him, and he didn't even know it.

“This better be worth it,” Levi mumbled.

~~~

“Eren Yeager, come in here this instant!”

Eren had been at home, looking up movies he thought Levi might like when his mother shouted his name. He glanced over at the red scarf he had put by the foot of his bed and sighed. There was no other reason he would be yelled at. He'd been good lately, besides the whole fight with his sister.

He stood up slowly, practically dragging himself out of his room to where his mother was in the kitchen. He was hoping he would have a couple more days before his parents found out. It seemed like he wasn't going to be that lucky.

“What did you say to your sister?” she asked. It looked like she was trying to control her temper, but it wasn't working very well.

“Nothing,” Eren said, avoiding his mother’s gaze.

“If it's nothing then why isn't Mikasa wearing her scarf?”

When Eren stayed silent, his mother sighed.

“Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll speak to Mikasa tomorrow, and we’all find out then. If you said something you shouldn't have, I'm not going to allow you to go anywhere during the holiday break.”

Eren's head snapped up, his eyes wide as he stared at his mother.

“What? Mom!”

“If you said something you shouldn't have,” she said slowly, crossing her arms, “you're not going anywhere.”

He bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything that would get him in even more trouble. Instead of saying something else, he turned abruptly on his wheel and stormed back to his room, shutting it firmly behind him.

Fine then. If his mom was going shut him in after she talked to Mikasa, then all he had to do was be out of the house before she did.

Eren quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

“Hey, Levi. Are you free tomorrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a long time to update! I've been trying to get better with my updates, but I get distracted way too easily.


	31. Chapter 31

When Eren got to the movie theatre where he was supposed to meet Levi, the first thing he did was turn off his phone. His mom had been calling him over and over again, not that he could blame her. He had tried to sneak the car out, but he ended up setting off the house’s alarm when he opened the door to the garage. He woke the whole house up, but before they could stop him, he took the keys and drove away as fast as he could. 

He would definitely be in trouble if he went home.

He sighed, tucking his phone into the pocket of his hoodie. He was just going to focus on Levi, and he'd worry about everything else after their date. He walked slowly towards to the movie theater, his eyes glued to the floor. He just had to stay upbeat while he was around Levi. Just a little while longer...

“Oi, how long were going to make me wait for you?” Eren looked up quickly and saw Levi leaning against the wall beside the door, two tickets in his hand. He was wearing a button up shirt similar to the ones he wore for work, but he had a casual green cardigan over that. What really drew Eren’s attention was the pair of white gloves covering the older man’s hands. 

“Are you cold enough to wear gloves?” Eren asked. Levi scowled, grabbing the teen’s hand. Eren couldn't help but smile at their linked hands as the man dragged him inside.

“Don't ask irrelevant questions,” Levi said, as grumpy as ever, but his grip on Eren’s hand was gentle. 

“I'm not that late,” Eren said.

“I've got plans, and you being late could screw them up,” Levi replied. Eren raised his eyebrows.

“What kind of plans?” 

“Today, I'll make you enjoy yourself,” Levi said. Eren laughed as he was pulled into the line for popcorn. There was only one couple ahead of them. There didn't seem to be many employees or customers at the theater. Eren was grateful for the privacy.

“And then you'll have to tell me everything you've been hiding,” Levi continued, pushing the tickets into Eren’s hands as he pulled out his wallet. 

Eren’s eyes grew wide as Levi began to order a tub of popcorn for the two of them. 

Everything? Every secret? There was no way Levi would let everything slide. He was bound to get mad at some of Eren’s actions. What then? What if Levi tried to break up with him? Eren was hit with a sudden panic and froze, still in the same position when Levi was done paying. The cashier was looking at him with concern as Levi grabbed his hand again.

“Relax,” Levi said, “I'm not going to ask you right now.”

“Still…”

“Don't overthink it.” It felt like Levi’s sharp gaze was drilling a hole straight through his chest. 

“You didn't do anything to make me that mad, right?” Levi asked. Eren let out a forced smile.

“...Right.”

When they finally reached the right theatre, Levi led Eren all the way to the back. Once they took their seats, Levi glared fiercely at anyone who got near their row, effectively scaring the other people and allowing them to sit alone. Eren stared at Levi, hoping for some sort of explanation, but the man didn't say a word, and soon the movie began. 

It was a good movie; a typical hero saving the day though Eren had a hard time staying focused. Levi’s hand had been laying on top of his at the beginning of the movie, but at some point he had laced their fingers together. Eren could handle that much, but when Levi had brought the teen’s hand up to his lips, his heart started racing. Eren hadn't been able to calm himself down right away, and he envied the older man's ability to keep calm. No emotion crossed his face when he did it, though he did look at Eren for a moment. 

Right when Eren thought he was calm enough to properly pay attention to the movie again, Levi struck again. The hero was climbing up a national monument, and the action was almost enough to grab Eren’s attention again. Then, Levi’s hand was on his chin, and he was pulled close to his date without another moment to brace himself. Their lips brushed, and he leaned in a little closer. He could feel Levi’s lips move, and Eren could've sworn he was smiling. He reached out to Levi, prepared to continue, nearly forgetting that they weren't actually alone.

But Levi pulled away, grabbing hold of Eren’s outstretched hand and placing it back onto the armrest. He faces towards the screen again as if the kiss had never happened, and Eren was so dazed he might have believed it was his imagination.

But the lingering warmth from their kiss was too real to ignore. Eren couldn't stop himself from grinning even as his heart was beating as wildly in his chest. 

The movie that he had once been so eager to watch was pretty much forgotten after that. 

~~~

“So? What did you think of the movie?” Levi asked Eren as they walked back towards their cars.

“Oh… It was interesting…” Eren mumbled, still thinking of things that were not part of the movie at all.

“Watching you squirm was amusing,” Levi said, smiling briefly. Eren frowned, trying to elbow Levi in the side, but the older man easily stepped out of the way.

“I'm going to have to watch it again because of you.”

“It's your fault for not paying attention.”

“No, you distracted me.”

“Don't complain if you enjoyed it,” Levi said, and Eren looked away as his cheeks began to turn red. 

“...Thanks,” the teen mumbled.

“You owe me.”

“What?” Levi looked up at him as they came to a stop near Eren’s car.

“I spoiled you, so it's about time you told me what's been going on with you.” Eren frowned and looked away from Levi.

“I don't know what you mean.” Levi sighed.

“What did you tell your parents when you left today?” he asked, crossing his arms. Eren fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze.

“Nothing.”

“What do you mean nothing?”

“I mean, I left without saying anything.”

“Why?”

“Because I was already in trouble so they wouldn't have let me go,” Eren said, his nerves beginning to show in the fast pace of his speech. Levi narrowed his eyes.

“In trouble?” Eren dug his fingers into the palms of his hands. He didn't want to go on. He didn't want to ruin their date, but Levi's serious expression meant that Eren wouldn't be able to change the subject any time soon.

“I got in a fight,” the teen said slowly, lowering his head.

“With who?” 

“...Mikasa.” There was a moment of silence as Levi stood there and examined Eren’s face. 

“About me,” Levi said, and Eren nodded his head even though it wasn't a question. It was too late to deny things now. Levi knew Eren too well. 

“Phone, now.”

“Levi--”

“Now,” the man snapped, and Eren sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Levi turned the phone on as it entered his hands, and he scowled as he noticed all the missed calls from Eren’s family.

“So you ran away from home,” Levi said, his voice harsh enough to make Eren flinch. 

Eren had never thought of it as running away. He had always planned on returning home after his date with Levi, but his parents never would have known that. He had just been so focused on going on the date that he hadn't really thought about all his actions. 

“I guess,” Eren said. 

“I thought this might happen,” Levi said. He took a deep breath as he gave Eren’s phone back. 

“Eren.”

“Yeah?”

“Go home.”

“What?”

“Go home, and apologize to your sister. Don't come to my class during lunch unless you have a question that even your sister couldn't answer.”

“Wait, Levi,” Eren said, his eyes going wide.

“Delete my contact on your phone.”

“Levi!” Eren snapped, grabbing the shorter man by the shoulders. “I don't understand why you're doing this.”

“I never realized how much of a bad influence I was on you. We should break things off before it gets worse,” Levi said, and Eren froze. 

Eren’s brain was malfunctioning. He had heard the words but he was sure there was no way Levi would ever say something like that. It wasn't possible. He'd hidden things before. He'd fought with Mikasa before. Levi still accepted him then. There was just no way things were going to end now. There was no way. His head was spinning, and he felt sick to his stomach like he'd just stepped off a rollercoaster.

“W-what are you saying?”

“All the problems that have been occurring in your family happened because you had to hide the fact that I was with you. The solution is to remove me from your life.” Levi’s voice was flat, cold. It was as if they hadn't just been on a date. As if he had never felt anything towards Eren. Everything was wrong, just wrong. Eren felt unsteady on his feet, and he tightened his grip on Levi’s shoulders. For a brief moment, he wondered if the man would just leave if he took his hands away.

“I don't understand.”

“As your teacher, I should've never gotten this close to you.” Daggers. It felt like daggers were piercing through Eren’s chest with every word. Things were going so well just a moment ago. He didn't understand. So what if he ran away? So what if he fought with his sister? Did it really matter that much?

“I don't understand,” Eren said, louder this time. Levi continued on like he didn't hear him.

“As someone who cares about you,” Levi said, more gentle than Eren had ever heard him, “I don't want you to regret this later. You should appreciate your family more.”

“But you didn't!” Eren snapped. He could feel his options draining away. Levi had already seemed to accept it, and Eren was desperate to change his mind. What could he say? How could he get Levi to stay?

“I know,” Levi said. “I don't want you to end up like me.”

“I don't care about that! I would rather lose my family than you!” 

“Don't be stupid,” Levi said, his voice calm. Eren thought it would hurt less if he showed some kind of emotion.

“Levi--”

“I'm not more important than your family. The fact that you think that just means that I've already been with you for too long.”

“No! You can't do this! It's just a little fight. Mikasa will forgive me.”

“And what about next time? The time after that?”

“We always forgive each other! That's obvious. That's how families are!”

“When I saw your sister, she wasn't wearing her scarf. She didn't look like she was ready to forgive anyone,” Levi said, brushing the teen’s hands off of his shoulders. 

“I know, but…”

“Don't be naive. Families don't always forgive each other. Take the chance to apologize while you can.”

“I won't if it means I can't even talk to you anymore!”

“This is what's best for you.”

“Then, I don't want what's best for me! My family isn't that important!” Something in Levi seemed to snap. His calm voice turned harsh again and he stepped away from Eren, turning his back on him.

“Go home, Eren. We're done here.” Eren reached out to grab the man’s hand as we walked away, but all he managed to do was pull off one of his white gloves. 

Levi didn't look back.

Eren kicked the tire of his car and banged his fist against the door. And he did it again, and again. It wasn't enough.

“Shit!” He leaned heavily against the door. Frustrated, he bit into his hand. He didn't know how to let out all his emotions.

He looked down at the white glove in his hand and bit down harder on his hand.

What was he supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter planned out for a while, but I just haven't had the time to write it out until recently. So, sorry for taking so long! Also, just thanks for reading this :)
> 
> Oh... About the chapter... Things will get better...eventually.


	32. Chapter 32

Eren’s anger drained away faster than he expected. Slowly, he moved his hands away from his face, pulling open the car door and stepping inside. He rested his forehead against the steering wheel, a sigh leaving his lips. 

He pulled Levi’s glove over his own hand to hide the bite marks on his skin and took a deep breath. 

He would be fine. 

He would apologize to Mikasa. He would find a way to keep the secret without getting her mad again. He would do it and then Levi would take him back. He could fix things before the break ended and everything would go back to normal. 

That was what he was hoping for. If things didn't work out he wouldn't know what to do. Give up? Impossible. It was too late to do that now. He had to do what he had to do to keep Levi by his side. 

But first he had to get Mikasa to forgive him. There was a lot he had to do, and there was no time to mope around. He could figure it out, and then he could be with Levi again. 

That was what he told himself over and over again. He was sure that he'd go crazy if he didn't. 

He started the car and took a deep breath. It was time to go home.

~~~

Mikasa was angry. She was angry at Eren, and she wanted to stay angry. 

But it was a little hard to stay angry when she was worrying about his well being. 

Eren had taken the car and left without a word that morning. She didn't know where he was or who he was with. She didn't know if he was safe or if he had run away from home. She didn't know anything. She hated not knowing anything.

So she was mad at Eren for saying the things he said, and she was mad at herself for not paying attention to him when he had the chance.

What if he was hurt? What if something happened to him while he was gone? Things were always like this between them. Eren was always running off on his own, and Mikasa always had to chase after him. She was still waiting for the day when they could properly stand side by side.

“Eren Yeager! Where have you been?” Her mother’s voice rang out through the house, and Mikasa rushed towards the sound. 

Her mom was standing in their living room with her hands on her hips as she stared at the brown haired teen sitting on the couch in front of her. He held the car keys in his hands, and he was wearing a single white glove. His gaze was downcast, and his hands were clenched tightly into fists.

“I’m sorry,” he said, but his mother just scowled in response.

“That's not an answer to my question.”

“I went to the movies with a friend,” he said, his eyes still looking down at the floor. He held his gloved hand closer to himself.

“Why didn't you ask me if you could go?” 

“You would've said no.”

“If you knew I wouldn't approve then you shouldn't have gone.”

“I had to go,” Eren said, finally looking up at his mom. She stared back at him, the fierce determination in Eren’s eyes clashing with the disappointment and anger in hers. 

“Eren,” she said, her voice a bit quieter but just as detached as before, “I don't know what's going on with you. You've been fighting with your sister and disobeying me.”

“Mom, I…”

“I thought that you might be maturing after I saw your grades improving, but I see that you have a lot to learn.”

“I--”

“Go to your room. You're not allowed out of this house for the rest of the break, and you're going to think about what you've done.”

“Mom!” Eren exclaimed, but his mother continued on, her expression stern.

“After I speak with your sister and find out what she said to you, I'll decide the rest of your punishment with your father.”

Eren met Mikasa’s gaze over his mother’s shoulder. She looked away, subconsciously reaching for her neck, then stopping as she remembered that there was no scarf around her neck to fiddle with. Her hand fell back to her side. Eren’s gaze dropped to the floor, and he clenched his hands into fists. 

“...Fine.”

There was nothing more he could say. He had been wrong, and it would be stupid if he got away with it all. He had to pay for his mistakes. That would be the first step towards getting them to forgive him. Then after that, they could start to get close to each other again, step by step. Things would get better later on.

But that didn't change the fact that he currently felt like shit. 

He pushed himself to his feet and walked off to his room, leaving his mother and sister behind. Eren entered his room, not relaxing until he heard the soft click of the door behind him. He flopped down onto his bed, pulling off Levi’s white glove and holding it close to his chest. 

He could deal with being stuck in the house. He could deal with being in trouble. He was used to it. He knew how to deal with those situations.

But the sharp feeling of loneliness, steadily chipping away at his strength. He'd never felt anything like it before. Things like romance and relationships had always been the least of his worries, but he'd flung himself right into a pool of emotions that were unfamiliar to him. And now it was so, so painful. If Levi really cut ties with Eren, what would he do? It wouldn't be easy for his feelings to simply go away. What was he supposed to do? Forgetting everything that happened between them would be impossible. Would he just have to suffer through his feelings until he eventually became to numb to it? If he did, that would mean accepting the fact that Levi really didn't see him anymore. It would mean he'd have to let him go. 

Eren took a deep breath, gripping the glove tightly in his hand.

No. He could fix things. He had to. He would fix things, and maybe then that strange pain in his chest would disappear. 

Levi would forgive him. Eren had to believe that.


	33. Chapter 33

Levi stood in his bathroom, aggressively scrubbing away at his sink. His phone was ringing nonstop in another room, but he didn't pay any attention to it. It was most likely Hanji trying to get details about his date, but he didn't feel like talking about it or anything else at that moment. 

The sink was clean, and Levi knew that it was clean, but he didn't know what else to do with his feelings of unease. Everything seemed off. The tea he always drank didn't taste the same. The things he knew were clean seemed dirty no matter how much he washed them. Things felt wrong, and he knew why things felt so wrong but refused to address the problem. So he scrubbed at the sink that wasn't dirty, and he tried to ignore his lingering feelings of discomfort.

Then the ringing of his phone was accompanied by the ringing of his doorbell, and he knew he couldn't ignore Hanji any longer.

“Shitty four eyes,” he mumbled, setting his sponge aside as he walked towards his front door. She grinned at him when he opened the door and leaned against the frame.

“Levi! You weren't answering my calls, so I had to come to get the details.”

“Go home.”

“That's mean. I came all the way here, so you should let me in.”

“No.”

“Come on, Levi.”

“No.”

“I just want to talk about it.”

“I don't want to.” Hanji tried to sneak past him through the door, but he just leaned to the side she was trying to walk through. She frowned.

“Did it not go well or something? Were you seen?”

“No.”

“So what happened?” Levi glared at her for a moment then uncrossed his arms with a sigh.

“If you ask anything I don't like, I'm kicking you out.”

“But I always ask things you don't like,” Hanji said, walking in as he finally made a space for her in the doorway.

“Then don't ask.” She plopped down on his couch, leaning back into the seat.

“But I want to know. Did you already plan your next date?”

“No,” he said, walking towards his stove to make some tea.

“Did you--”

“I told you not to ask annoying things.” Hanji frowned as she watched him move stiffly around the room. Her eyes narrowed as he moved to grab a cup out of the cabinet by its handle.

“You didn't break things off with him, did you?”

The handle of the cup snapped off, and the cup fell to the ground and shattered. He mumbled a curse under his breath and began to pick up the broken pieces while Hanji sat up straighter, watching him a frown.

“Why did you do that? Things were going well.”

“Doesn't matter.”

“It does matter, and I want you to tell me.”

Levi didn't honor her with a response, instead choosing to sulk and scowl while tossing what was left of his cup in the trash. She sighed and tried a different approach.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine,” he said, though his sharp tone suggested otherwise. 

“Was it your choice?”

“Of course it was. He’s too stubborn to do it himself.”

“So he didn’t want to, and you broke it off?” Hanji wanted to ask why again, but she wasn’t sure if he was willing to answer.

Levi stayed silent and grabbed another cup from the cabinet.

“But you liked him, right?”

Levi froze in place, his fingertips just brushing the sides of a new cup, and then he spoke in a soft voice that Hanji had only heard a few times in all the years she knew him.

“Yeah,” he said, “I do.”

And finally, unable to stop herself, she asked, “Why then?”

Levi sighed, curling his fingers around the edge of his cup to grab it, his back still facing his old friend.

“A kid like that shouldn’t be with me.”

“Because you’re a teacher?”

“Because he still has a chance,” Levi said, his words and tone sharp, but the one he was trying to cut wasn’t the woman patiently listening to him. 

“A chance for what, Levi?” This time he didn’t respond, letting the question hang in the air as he filled his cup with hot water. 

“Levi—”

“If you’re going to ask more questions, then you can get out. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

Hanji didn’t ask anything else because they both knew what he meant. Eren still has a chance to fix his problems, to stay close to his family. If he got on the right track, there would be no reason for him to separate himself from his family. If things went well, they could end up closer than before. Eren still has a chance.

A chance to not grow up and become someone like Levi.

He finally sat down beside Hanji, sipping his tea with a frown on his face. 

“Levi.”

“What?”

“Can I hug you?”

“No, don’t touch me.”

“Please?”

“Don’t touch me.”

“But—”

“Don’t.”

Hanji didn’t hug him, but she placed her hand on his shoulder. He didn’t push her away.

“Want to get drunk?” she asked.

“I’m not paying for drinks.”

Hanji smiled.

“Yes, sir.”

She stood and began to head for the door. Levi stayed on the couch and stared at the ceiling. He imagined blue green eyes and messy brown hair, and he wanted to smile and punch something at the same time. Bright eyes full of energy and a face that would smile or blush when Levi looked his way. He was fond of those eyes, to the point that it hurt when he thought about them now. He hated it, being overwhelmed by feelings he never wanted to have in the first place.

But things were better this way. This way Eren wouldn’t be influenced by him any more, and he could fix things. No matter what, he wouldn’t let his emotions get the better of him. Things were better this way. Things were better for Eren if Levi wasn’t by his side. No matter what, he wouldn’t let that kid change his mind. 

“Levi, are you coming?”

“Yeah.”

No matter what, Levi had to let that shitty brat go. That was what was best.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to be a good author today and update quickly.

Christmas Morning.

Eren was happy, enthusiastic even. He hadn’t left the house in a week, but he created a plan to make things right. Breakfast in bed for his mother, a free pass for his father to use Eren for any kind of work he needed. And for his sister, a carefully washed red scarf that he had wrapped around her neck so many years ago. A picture of a happy family to show to Levi when school started again so that he could convince the man that they could still be together. Even if they fought, they could fix things. Even when things went wrong, Eren could fix it. He just had to do it step by step.

Things would go perfectly, and he would get Levi back. He woke up at five in the morning and observed the way his mother made breakfast every day, just to put his plan in the action. He could get back onto his family’s good side, and he could be with the man he liked again. It was perfect.

Well, he hoped it was perfect.

He may have burnt the toast and overcooked the eggs, but he knew that his mother wouldn’t mind. She always said that it was the thought that counts. He hoped she would think that when he handed the food to her.

~~~

Christmas morning.

Levi’s mother called him up right at five, just like she did every year. She wished him happy birthday, told him that she had sent him some cards. Said that his father missed him. She used to ask him if he was planning on coming home.

She didn’t ask him that today. 

She said that Hanji had told her that Levi had gotten a special someone. She said that she was so glad that he had someone by his side. She said that she hoped he would spend the day with that person. She told him to call her if things between them got very serious.

It took all the self control Levi had to not hang up on her. 

He told her that he would try to call more, and that he would try to spend the day with someone he cares about.

After the call ended, he turned off his phone and prepared to spend the rest of Christmas Day alone.

~~~

That afternoon. 

Eren’s mother had warmed up to him after eating the food he made for her. His father had been making Eren do all the little chores that he usually did. Mikasa was sitting on the couch, watching him fondly, running her fingers across the red scarf around her neck. Things had gone well, just as he thought they would. He was sure to take a nice family picture. 

He wanted to text Levi, but he wasn’t sure if the man would appreciate that. 

Eren wasn’t the type to think of plans and follow them exactly. But today he did. He changed his normal methods because, more than anything, he wanted Levi back. Things were going so well, and Eren was feeling confident. But he also knew that his whole plan depended on Levi’s faith in Eren.

That was something Eren wasn’t too confident about. 

But he couldn’t give up. After all, Eren didn’t even know what he would do if his plans really failed.

~~~

That afternoon. 

Levi sat on his couch, staring at the ceiling. He had run out of tea, but none of the cups he drank made him feel any better. He didn’t want to clean, not then. He no longer found any sort of comfort from scrubbing down all the surfaces in his house. He didn’t know if any of his normal ways of stifling his emotions would work. 

His feelings were unfamiliar, and he didn’t like it. 

He had to hold back. He turned off his phone so he wouldn’t touch it, but he still hadn’t deleted Eren from his contacts. A part of him was still holding on, and he hated it.

Levi was an adult, and he shouldn’t have been with Eren in the first place. Eren was a kid with only a little bit of common sense, and he had to put the teen back on the right path. He would not be the one to negatively influence him. Levi wouldn’t be the one to mess things up for him.

But those eyes, those shitty eyes that he couldn't stop himself from imagining. Those eyes kept pulling him back.

Levi sighed. He glanced at the drinks leftover from the day Hanji came to see him. He wondered if it was too early to start drinking alcohol.

He thought about it for a second, and then grabbed a bottle.

~~~

It was night.

Eren was content. Everything had gone just right. All he had to do was keep his family happy and think of a good way to convince Levi that he and his family were just fine, even when he was with Levi. He had to show Levi that he wasn’t the root of Eren’s problems. If the man didn’t believe that, then Eren would have to make him believe that he could fix all the problems that were created.

Eren laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. It was one of his most productive holidays. It was the only Christmas where presents weren’t his only priority.

He smiled to himself. He could change for the better. Levi had changed him for the better. So he had to believe that Levi would continue to stay by his side and continue to help him improve. 

Soon. When school started again, he would finally fix things.

“Happy birthday, Levi,” Eren whispered.

~~~

It was night. 

Levi was upset. Everything had gone wrong. Before his date, Levi had been considering finally giving in and forgiving his family. Now, he wasn’t even ready to forgive himself. 

He decided that the only way to get rid of the horrible feelings he had was to cut things off between them even more. He couldn’t stand the lingering delusions and hope in the back of his mind. He had to get rid of them before he ended up trying to take Eren back. All he had to do was permanently end things somehow. It wouldn’t be that hard.

The painful feeling in his chest grew at the thought. 

His mind was hazy enough as it was. There were bottles and empty glasses on his table, and he hadn’t left the couch since he had first sat down, except for a few times when he needed to relieve himself. 

He was always bitter around Christmas time, but this was the first Christmas that he had been so bothered by someone who wasn’t part of his family. 

He grabbed a bottle off of the table that still had a little liquid inside.

Soon. When school started again, he would finally end things.

“Happy fucking birthday,” Levi mumbled.


	35. Chapter 35

Eren had done it. He was completely prepared. He printed out a picture of his family and had it in his pocket. He’d been practicing what he would say to Levi for days, and he was ready to go see him. He approached his classroom at lunch, a plan in his mind. He walked down the science hall, opened the door to Levi’s classroom and looked inside.

A man was sitting at Levi’s desk, but it wasn’t the man Eren knew.

“Uh.” Eren’s confidence deflated. “Is Mr. Ackerman here?” The man at the desk was older, with a fluffy mustache and a lot of wrinkles. ‘Mr. Pixis’ was written on the board. He glanced over at Eren with his eyebrows raised.

“He’s not here today. Is there something you need?”

“...No. It’s not important.”

Eren turned around and shut the door, feeling much more uneasy that before. Was Levi alright? Was he sick? Was he hurt?

...Was he… avoiding Eren?

Eren clenched his hands into fists right enough for his fingernails to dig into the palm of his hand. He walked towards Ms. Zoe’s classroom. It was just to clear up a misunderstanding. She would tell him that he was just imagining things. That there was no way a man like Levi would ever skip out on work just to avoid a teenage boy who had feelings for him. That would be ridiculous. That would mean Levi really had no interest in Eren anymore. He wouldn’t believe it. Things couldn’t be over, not yet. He hadn’t even had the chance to say why they should stay together. Levi hadn’t let him explain himself yet. He hadn’t been given the chance to make things right yet. It couldn’t be over when he was so close.

Eren got close enough to Hanji’s room to be able to hear her voice through the door that had been left ajar. She seemed to be talking with someone. He walked even slower, hovering just far enough away to not be noticed, but close enough to hear her words.

“...I’m saying you’re being stupid. You can’t just skip work because you’re afraid of facing your feelings,” Hanji said, her voice low, serious. Eren came a little closer.

“I know you think things are bad right now, but just give it a chance, okay? How bad could things possibly turn out?” There was a pause. Eren figures out that she must be talking on the phone.

“I can’t believe you! You’re not allowed to call in sick just because you don’t want to see Eren! Man up and stop avoiding him.” Eren gasped, his fingers digging deeper into his skin. No, it couldn’t be. There was no way. It couldn’t possibly be what he thought it was.

“Levi, I don’t care if the thought of seeing his face right now actually makes you feel sick. You have to come to work.”

And Eren could no longer hold back. He threw her door open, and she stared over at him in shock from where she was sitting at her own desk. Eren’s eyes were wide, his desperation showing clearly. His hands were shaking, and he was biting his lip to stop himself from saying something irrational. Levi? Sick from thinking about seeing his face? How could that be?

Hanji stood up slowly.

“Levi, I have to call you back,” she said, hanging up and placing the phone down on her desk. Eren still hadn’t calmed down, his fierce gaze never leaving her face.

“Why?” he asked, still trying to keep himself in check.

“I can explain. I assure you, that’s not what it sounds like.”

“Levi doesn’t want to see me. Thinking about me makes him feel sick.” Hanji bit her lip, conflicted. 

“Well, yes, but not for the reasons you think.”

Everything Eren knew, everything he had believed in throughout the break had blown away, as insignificant as a flower petal in the wind. What had he been doing it all for then? Why had he been trying so hard if it was just going to lead to this? Why? Why?!

“He doesn’t want to see me. He doesn’t like me.”

“No, Eren, that’s not it.” Even Hanji was different; her expression was dark behind her glasses. She wasn’t the same happy go lucky woman she was when Levi was around. Even now, could she be lying? Trying to get his hopes up for nothing again?

“What is it then?” Eren snapped, slamming his fist against the wall. “If that’s not the reason then why is he avoiding me?”

“Eren, Levi just wants what is best for you.”

“What’s best for me? What the hell does he know about what’s best for me? Why should I care about what’s best for me if all it does now is hurt me?”

“Eren…”

“That’s bullshit! It’s just some lame excuse so that I’ll leave him alone!”

“No, Eren, listen to me.” Hanji stepped closer. Eren shook his head, stepping back.

“It’s been like this since the start. He’s always been making excuses to not get close to me and now he finally saw his chance.”

“Levi does care about you, Eren. He’s just confused right now.” His anger wavered, replaced by something he’d been trying to push away for a long time now. The heavy emotion hit him like a wave and he took in a shaky breath, reaching into his pocket and balling up the picture he had of his family in his hand.

“Tell him he doesn’t have to be confused anymore,” Eren said, his once loud voice now soft and weak. “Tell him he doesn’t have to worry about me at all anymore.” He tosses the picture onto the ground, running out of the room before Hanji could go after him. 

He was shaking, but not with anger anymore. He felt like shit, and he kind of felt like crying, but there was no way in hell he would ever do that. And yet his breath wouldn’t become steady, and the painful feeling in his chest was building up. He bit hard into his hand beside his thumb in an attempt to direct his pain somewhere else. 

He tasted blood in his mouth but he didn’t pull away. At least it distracted him. 

After everything he’d done, it had ended up like this. What was the point of even trying at all?


	36. Chapter 36

_Levi, I'm sorry. I know I messed up, but I swear that I will make things right if you give me a chance._

_Please don't give up on me. I like you so much._

A note on the back of a picture. An arrangement of letters that just happened to make Levi feel like complete shit. On the front, the smiling face of a boy he had hurt over and over again.

He thought he felt miserable before, but it was nothing compared to this.

Yesterday, he had actually felt ill. The thought of going to see Eren just to reject him didn't feel right. He liked the teen too much to let him go just like that, but his weak resolve had led to this huge misunderstanding. Now there was no going back.

Levi sighed. This was what he wanted, wasn't it? Eren had given up. Things were better off this way. Eren would be better off now that Levi wasn't around him. That was his plan all along. It was good.

But Levi didn't feel good about it at all.

Eren was the one who apologized but it was Levi who made the mistake. Since the beginning it had been Levi's fault. All of it had been Levi's fault.

He tucked the picture in the pocket of his pants. He would go to work today. He'd go and get over his feelings of discomfort. It was too late to take back what he had said. He had to face the consequences now.

~~~

Mikasa was worried.

Something was wrong with Eren; anyone could tell. The entire break he’d been so full of energy. Then by the time they got back from school on the first day of the new semester, all the life had drained out of him. He rarely spoke, barely ate, and didn’t interact with anyone. She didn’t know what had gone wrong, and she didn’t have any idea how to ask him.

He had never acted like this before. As far as Mikasa knew, Eren had basically two emotions. Angry and happy, and slight variations of the two. Sometimes he displayed other emotions, but never so strongly. She’d seen him annoyed, and maybe even disappointed, but for him to be so sad was just unnatural. She didn’t know what to do, but she was also afraid to ask him what happened. It seemed like anything could tip him over the edge.

Her friends didn’t seem to share the same thoughts.

“Eren, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Jean asked, one day at lunch. Everyone had been walking on eggshells the first day his mood changed, but a few days later, Jean already seemed to be fed up.

Eren lifted his head, his normally bright blue-green eyes now dull and tired. He had just been sitting at the table, staring at his food, not eating anything, and in general just bumming people out.

“What?” Eren mumbled, his voice raspy and quiet.

“Why are you being such a drag?” Jean snapped. Marco, who happened to be sitting beside Jean that day, smacked his arm lightly and gave him a disapproving look.

“He means,” Armin interjected quickly, “that you seem a little more… grumpy than usual.” Everyone held their breath, waiting for some sort of outburst or rebuttal or _some_ sign of the regular feisty Eren they all knew and loved(though Jean would say that he didn’t agree to the love part).

But there was nothing of the sort.

“Oh.” He looked down at his hands. “Sorry.”

Even Jean had nothing left to say. He wasn’t sure if he should punch him and knock some sense back into him or comfort him, but neither felt right.

And then the whole table fell silent again.

Mikasa was itching to speak up, to say something, but the fact was, she didn’t know anything. She didn’t know who he liked, or why he refused to tell her, or even if his crush was a boy or a girl. She didn’t know anything, and he wasn’t willing to talk to her about things at all even when he had more energy. She knew there was no way he would tell her anything now.

She hated it. She hated seeing him suffering and being unable to help him.

Armin stood up abruptly, grabbing Eren by the hand. He flinched, but let Armin drag him away. Mikasa noticed something strange; Eren was wearing a white glove on his right hand, the hand that Armin was holding.

She was tempted to get up and follow them, but she knew better than to just follow her instincts know. Her impulses to watch over him, to protect him, only ever ended up hurting them both. So she clenched her fists and stayed sitting. She would let Armin handle it. He would know what to do. He would do better than she could.

Armin, who had dragged Eren away to the nearest hallway, couldn’t stand seeing his friend like this anymore.

“Eren,” he said, his blue eyes serious, “what did Levi do?” Eren visibly flinched at the sound of his name, his fingers digging into the palm of his gloved hand, but he just shook his head.

“Nothing. I’ll get over it.”

“It’s not nothing if you have to get over it.” Eren’s eyes were blank, staring at nothing over Armin’s shoulder.

“I’ll be okay.”

“Eren, just tell me what happened. What did he do to you?”

“Nothing. He did nothing. It’s fine.” Eren’s face was still blank and it felt more like was talking to himself than to Armin. Armin wondered how many times Eren had told himself those things to make himself feel better.

“Eren.”

“I think I’ve always been gay,” The brown haired teen said suddenly, drawing even more of Armin’s attention. “Remember how I told you that I had a crush on you because I thought you were a girl?”

Armin blinked up at him with a frown.

“Um… Yes?”

“I lied. I’ve always been like this. I just never put much thought into it. Not until…” Eren faltered, whatever confidence he had dying out again.

_“Not until I met Levi”_ was the sentence that went unsaid. Even so, they both knew what he meant.

“Eren, just tell me what happened. Please?” His gaze had dropped back to his hands, and Armin didn’t know what else to do.

“It’s nothing. I’ll just forget and be back to normal,” Eren whispered.

Ah, so that was what it was. Armin sighed, taking Eren’s hands into his own. Eren believed that if he just kept telling himself that it was nothing, eventually whatever he was feeling would just fade away and he could keep going like it never happened.

“You know, you’ll never really get better that way,” Armin said. Eren didn’t lift his head. “Eren, he’s your teacher. You see him almost every day, so you can’t just forget him.”

“I can.” Eren said. “I will.”

“Eren—”

“It’s nothing!” Eren snapped, stepping away from Armin. His fingernails were digging deeper into his hand, specifically in the areas surrounding his thumb. Something red stained his white glove, and Armin, shocked, reached out to him. Eren jerked his hand away, the pain in his eyes showing clearly, the dull mask he’d been trying to hide them under fading for just a moment.

And then Eren ran, down the hall and around a corner, out of Armin’s sight.

Armin stood there, simply watching. He didn’t know how to make his friend feel better. He only knew that the way Eren was coping with it now wasn’t helping. There had to be some better option than what he was going through. Perhaps he thought forgetting really was the best option, or maybe he didn’t want to burden everyone with the weight of all his emotions—not that the tension that came from him being an empty shell that barely showed anything was any better.

“...Nothing, my ass,” Armin mumbled. He’d find a way to help Eren, no matter what.


	37. Chapter 37

Erwin sat in his office, sorting through various papers on his desk when there was a knock at his door. He glanced up for a moment then looked back down at his papers.

“Come in,” he said. He heard the door open and shut, and we he looked up again, Levi had plopped himself down in a chair in front of Erwin’s desk.

With his brother sitting in front of him, Erwin was instantly reminded of when he’d gotten punched in the face and had to ask Hanji to cover up the bruises with makeup for when he went to work. He moved his chair back a little, just out of range of Levi’s fist if he decided to lean across the desk and hit him again.

“What is it?” Erwin asked, though he suspected that it would just be more complaints. Another fight perhaps. A jab at his morals maybe?

“...I get it.” Levi said, he was staring at Erwin’s forehead—the top edges of his bushy eyebrows to be specific—clearly avoiding direct eye contact. Erwin raised his eyebrows; Levi’s gaze moved a little higher.

“Get what?”

“Saying something you shouldn’t have in the heat of a moment. I understand now.” Erwin leaned forward.

“Is that so?”

“You said something stupid, and you regret it.” Levi paused, finally looking Erwin in the eye. “Or you at least regret the effect it had.”

“Well…”

“I forgive you.” 

“Really?”

“I don’t really care if you like me or not,” Levi said, a firm tone to his voice. “I’m not making up with you because I like you.”

“That’s fine.” Erwin smiled. “This must have something to do with your new love, right? Hanji told me a little about him.” Levi’s eyes darkened, clenching his hands into fists.

“I’m going to murder Hanji,” Levi said, getting to his feet. 

“Please do.” Levi was walking to the door, but Erwin stopped him with the sound of his voice.

“Levi.”

“What?”

“It’s never too late to apologize.” Levi stood in the doorway for a moment longer, his hand hovering over the doorknob, but soon left without another word.

So they made up. Maybe it was time for Erwin to start acting like a real big brother again.

~~~

Eren. Innocent, naive Eren. Levi should’ve been the responsible adult. He should’ve rejected him before things had gotten this far.

“Mr. Ackerman, you wrote down the problem wrong.”

“Sorry.” 

If he had just held back like he was supposed to, he wouldn’t be in pain like he was now. He wouldn’t have caused Eren any pain. Eren would’ve been able to move on quickly if he had just done the right thing. 

His feelings were supposed to be fleeting. They weren’t.

“Mr. Ackerman, you did the math wrong.”

“I’ll fix it.”

What would apologizing do? Temporarily fix a relationship that was doomed from the start? It was supposed to be better off this way. His job was safe, and Eren wouldn’t be influenced by him anymore. They could go back to being a normal student and teacher. Maybe Eren would forgive him and take him back if he apologized, but maybe that wasn’t the right thing to do. 

“Mr. Ackerman, that’s supposed to be negative, not positive.”

“Oh.”

Yes, things were supposed to be better this way, but he was a complete mess because of it. He just had to keep telling himself that Eren was a minor and he was an adult. He was the teacher and Eren was his student. He had to hold himself back.

Not that saying that had ever worked for him before.

“Mr. Ackerman, are you okay?”

“...I’m fine.”

Levi was not fine.

Levi wasn’t sure if he’d ever be fine again.

He wasn’t sure how he pulled himself through the rest of the school day, but he managed without major error. Sixth period was always shit because he was always torn between staring at Eren and avoiding him at all costs. Plus, the teen was always wearing that damn glove that he’d managed to pull off of Levi’s hand the day he walked away. It didn’t help that those bright eyes he’d always been so drawn to were now lacking any sort of energy or joy.

And it was his fault. All of it. He’d ruined everything.

It was moments like these that made him remember why he shouldn’t get close to others. Moments when he was fully aware of how much damage he did to other people. Not because they would leave him or because he didn’t trust others. He didn't trust himself. He always caused moments like this. He’d done it with Erwin and his family. He’d done of it with many of his old friends and now he’d done it with Eren.

He was a magnet for bad luck. Anyone who crossed his path got caught up in his misfortune.

He was a black cat. A thing to be avoided. 

He was not strong. He was constantly fighting his fate and losing. No matter what he did, no matter how much he tried to stop it, he hurt the people around him. So he built up walls around himself.

And, like a fool, he let Eren break them down, step by step.

Levi pulled out his phone.

“Levi! What’s up?” Hanji’s voice was upbeat and curious, despite the fact that he’d been calling her for the same thing every day for the past week. He wondered if she really didn’t know or if she was putting on a show just for him.

“I want to drink.”

“Again? Your liver is going suffer you know. You’re too young for this,” she said.

“You coming or not?”

“Alright, alright I’m coming, but just to monitor you.”

“Fine.” Levi prepared to hang up, but his friend spoke again.

“Levi?”

“What?”

“Have you talked to him since then?” She was careful to not say his name, knowing that the sound of it would probably set him off. 

“No.”

“You should.”

“No.” There was a pause as Hanji sighed heavily.

“Alright. I’ll see you soon.” Levi hung up on her, not bothering to say his own goodbyes. He shoved his hands in his pockets, but quickly pulled them out when he noticed he was crushing something in the pocket of his pants. 

He pulled it out carefully, cradling it in his hands as if it was made of glass. It the Christmas picture Eren had given him. It was the only picture Levi had of him, and the only time he got to see the teen smile lately was if he looked at the picture. Yes, the words on the back were painful, but that was all he had. A picture. An apology. All the time they had spent with each other, and that was all he had.

He wasn’t sure if keeping it was good or bad. He didn’t know what good and bad was anymore. The things that hurt him were “good.” The things he wanted were “bad.” He didn’t know what to do anymore.

All Levi really knew was that if he got the chance, he would punch whatever shitty god had led him to this.

He held the picture closer to himself, and he whispered the words he didn’t think he’d be able to say to Eren in person.

“I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the shitty god that led Levi to this.
> 
> And I only feel a little bad about it.


	38. Chapter 38

The month ended.

Nothing changed. 

Sure, Levi didn’t drink alcohol as often as before, and Eren was a little less depressing, but nothing had really changed. Eren was still a shell of his former self; Levi was still struggling with things he’d never had trouble with before simply because his mind was elsewhere.

Their friends all thought that if they just left them long enough, if they just gave them time to move on, things would get better. But that obviously wasn’t the case. Soon, it was time to intervene.

“Levi,” Hanji said, stern for the first time since the whole incident. 

“What?” he snapped, staring at his desk. She’d barged into his room, and as soon as she entered, he’d covered up something with his hands. She noticed it, but she had other things on her mind right now.

“You need to get your life together,” she said, stomping over to him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Your life is a mess!”

“My life is improving,” Levi said, though it was a dirty, dirty lie and the words tasted bitter on his tongue. 

“How?”

“I made up with Erwin.”

“But you’ve gotten to the point that even your students are concerned about how off you are at work!”

“I’m f—”

“Don’t say you’re fine!” Hanji snapped, slamming her hands on his desk. He finally raised his head, looking up with tired eyes.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Either get over him or get back together with him, but stop with this endless moping.” Levi sighed. 

“It’s not as easy as you think.”

“You’re not even trying!”

“I am!” he snapped, his eyes flashing with a dangerous light. Hanji took a step back. “I am trying,” he said, quieter this time. “But when he’s sitting right in front of me, suffering, I just—” He cut himself off, scowling.

“Well, since you obviously can’t get over him, you need to figure out a way to get back together.”

“No, Hanji, I shouldn’t.” She placed her hands on his yanking then apart and revealing what Levi had been hiding underneath them. The picture of Eren that hadn’t left his side.

“You should.”

“Legally—”

“Fuck the law. It’s too late to turn back now. Besides, you already kissed him, so it’s too late to escape the consequences.” He pulled the picture out of her sight. She bit her lip, impatient.

“Levi, I’m not letting you stay like this. You need him.”

“...Fine.” She grinned, grabbing his hands again.

“That’s great! Now, let’s go find Eren!”

“No,” Levi said, and she frowned. 

“Why?”

“I have to wait.”

“But Levi—”

“Trust me, shitty glasses. I’ve been planning this, just in case I decided not be a responsible adult.” Levi nearly laughed at himself. He’d barely counted as a responsible adult even before he started everything with Eren.

“Planning what?”

“You’ll see.” He stood up, tucking the picture in his pocket. As he walked to the door, Hanji followed after him like a dog. 

“But you have to tell me! I was the one who motivated you.” He shrugged, but as he opened the door he paused, glancing up at Hanji over his shoulder.

“His birthday is next month,” Levi said, then began to walk quickly away.

“What? What does that mean? Levi!”

So maybe Levi hadn’t been trying that hard to hold himself back and play the part of the responsible adult. Maybe he had just been waiting for someone to tell him that it was okay to feel the way he did. That it wouldn’t be that bad if he tried to be happy with someone by his side.

It was still fucking illegal though, so he had to plan things out carefully.

~~~

“Eren, open your door.” Mikasa was banging on Eren’s door. He’d been moving around for a whole month now, but she hadn’t bugged him about it even once. He had always known it wouldn’t last for long. Sooner or later she’d lose her patience and start yelling at him or something.

“Eren!” 

It seemed like that day was today.

Eren dragged himself out of bed, pulling on the white glove he kept on his bedside table. He wore it to cover up the bruises and bitemarks on his hand. His friends were concerned enough already. Showing them the wounds from his vulnerability would only worry them more. He’d picked up the habit of biting his hand when the pain of thinking about Levi became too much to handle. It was weird way to cope, but in the end it was easier to hide and do privately than other, more unsavory methods. 

Plus it hurt like hell—almost more than he could handle—and made more painful methods seem a lot less appealing. Then again, none of the methods Eren knew about, including the one he was using, seemed appealing.

He pulled open the door slowly, and his sister stood in front of him, her scarf not around her neck, but held tightly in her hands. He stared down at the scarf, wondering if moping around so long had actually pissed her off. She seemed to notice because she tightened her grip on the red fabric.

“What?”

“I can’t stand seeing you like this.” She was trying to hold his gaze, but he couldn’t maintain eye contact without feeling guilty, so he looked away.

“I know.”

“Can’t you just tell me what’s wrong?” 

Eren just stared at the floor, not speaking, until she reached around him, wrapping the scarf around his neck, slowly. He finally met her gaze, and she smiled, just a little.

It was almost funny that he was reminded of Levi in moments like this, but he was. His sister’s black hair and her often hidden emotions were similar to Levi’s though she definitely scowled less and had less of a fowl mouth. 

But the thought of him just built up a pain in his chest that he couldn’t get rid of. And his gaze dropped to the floor again.

“Please. I just want to help you,” she said, her hands still holding the ends of the scarf. With a sigh, Eren pulled her into his room, closing the door behind her. He sat on the bed, and she sat down beside him.

“...So, I’m guessing this is about that crush you won’t tell me about,” she said. Eren nodded.

“He… uh…” The words he really wanted to say caught in his throat and he couldn’t swallow the uncomfortable feeling. “You don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

Mikasa tilted her head.

“So it was a he,” she mused. Eren sighed. He really had to get better at saying that smoothly. 

“You surprised?”

“Mm, not really. I kind of got it when the only person you’ve ever been attracted to was Armin.”

“I said I thought he was a girl at first.” Though that had pretty much been a lie, only said because he’d been ten and had no other explanation for his feelings.

“Plus, I don’t think Rivaille is a girl’s name.” Eren’s eyes grew wide, and Mikasa rolled her eyes. He’d kind of forgotten she’d seen his phone when Levi called him. That felt like ages ago. 

She leaned a little closer, silently pressing him to tell her more.

“He… didn’t feel the same.”

“What did he say?”

“Well… It’s complicated,” Eren said. She frowned. 

“So he didn’t reject you to your face?”

“He did, sort of…? I was going to go back and try again, but it didn’t work out.”

“So he rejected you twice?” Mikasa’s hands clenched into fists, and a dangerous light sparked in her eyes. 

“No…” She tilted her head again, and he knew that he’d confused her.

“I heard something and I knew he wouldn’t give me a chance.” 

Mikasa frowned and then raised her eyebrows at him.

“What?” he asked. She shrugged.

“It just doesn’t sound like you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Giving up over nothing.”

“I didn’t—”

“You gave up without actually talking to him,” she said. “And now you’re depressed about it.”

“Well what do you want me to do?”

“Talk to him.”

“And if he rejects me to my face?”

“Then I can beat him up and you can cry.” Eren chuckled, smiling for the first time in what felt like forever.

“I’d be the one beating him up.”

“No, you’d be beating yourself up,” Mikasa said, standing up.

“You’re right.” Mikasa smiled at Eren, pulling the ends of the scarf around his neck.

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt if he tried one more time. And maybe, just maybe, Levi wouldn’t push him away this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had really thought I posted this on here already, but I guess I just accidentally saved it without actually putting up. Sorry!


	39. Chapter 39

Levi’s plan to win Eren back required a lot of patience and waiting. The problem was Levi hated waiting and his patience was wearing thin. This was partially because Hanji kept pestering to him to get up off his ass, but it was mostly because he was having very vivid dreams that were frustrating him in more ways than one. Vivid dreams about a certain brown haired, bright eyed teen that was so close but so far out of his grasp. Vivid dreams about that certain teen underneath him, making that flushed face that Levi hated and loved all at once. But as much as those dreams annoyed him, they were all he had at the moment.

And he had started to notice something about the boy he could only be close to in his dreams. Eren was getting happier, and the light had started to come back to his eyes again. Levi didn’t know what had changed, but he seemed to be getting better. 

Levi knew that it was selfish to think so, but he hoped that Eren wouldn’t move on too quickly. Levi needed him to hold on to his feelings for just a little while longer.

Valentine’s Day was fast approaching. The girls in Levi’s class were getting excited, and he was ready to get some letters and reject some little girls. But to Levi, a much more important day was coming up.

March 30th. 

A certain teen’s birthday. A day when things became slightly less illegal, but only slightly. And then he could start doing the things he really wanted to. Until then, he had to wait. 

So that was how Levi ended up in his apartment, standing on a stool with a feather duster in his hand. In front of his face was the blade of a fan, and between his ear and his shoulder was his phone. After all, cleaning and listening to Hanji rant about who knows what was always a good way to kill time.

“So, the boy from last time—you remember him right? Rolled his ankle and then ran on it for the whole season?”

“Mmhmm.” Levi didn’t remember the boy she was talking about, nor did he care.

“Well, you see, he’s in track now, and I’m supposed to be the one monitoring his ankle.”

“Mmhmm.”

“And I’m wondering if I should properly do my job and tell him to take it easy or if I should further explore the limits of the human body and let him run his little heart out.”

“Hmm.” He reached out with the feather duster, one of the pink feathers flying up and landing on his nose. He sneezed. Hanji decided to use that moment to change the subject.

“So, how are your plans going?”

“Fine.”

“What phase of the plan are you in right now?”

“Phase None of Your Business.”

“Levi, come on! Give me details!”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re going to butt in.”

“Well, I already am butting in, so you should just give in.”

“Oh, I think there’s some interference. We’re breaking up.”

“Hey, If you’re going to use that excuse then at least be convincing!”

“Bye.” Levi hung up on her and closed his eyes for a moment, Eren’s happy face popping into his mind.

Soon. He just had to wait a little bit longer and then he could be by his side again. This time, he wouldn’t let rules and laws keep him from the one he liked. This time, he was going to do what he wanted and have no restraint. 

He had to do things right this time. He didn’t want to mess things up again. He just wanted to look right into Eren’s bright blue green eyes, run his fingers through his brown hair and have those lips on his again. And the opportunity was so, so close.

Well, not quite. It was only February, and Eren’s birthday was close, but graduation in June seemed so far away. He promised himself he wouldn’t break until then. He’d hold himself back.

Well… A little birthday present wouldn’t hurt, would it? Just a little gift to celebrate the shitty brat becoming a legal adult, right? Just something to hold him over until he could do what he really wanted because Levi wasn’t sure he could hold out any other way. Then again, a tease like that might make him even more impatient. 

Levi sighed, stepping off of his stool as he tucked the feather duster under his arm. He needed a cup of tea.

~~~

 

“Ms. Zoe?” A hesitant voice that Hanji hadn’t expected to hear for a long time spoke from behind her classroom door. She straightened her glasses, trying to hold back a grin. Those two boys were so desperate.

“Come in,” she said, and the door opened. A familiar student with brown hair and blue-green eyes stepped inside, his eyes hesitant. He took a deep breath. 

“Ms. Zoe, is Levi—?”

“Your birthday is coming up right?” Hanji said, interrupting him. Hanji wanted Levi to answer any questions Eren had about their relationship. They had to resolve their issues face to face. 

Eren frowned.

“Yeah, but—”

“So you’ll be eighteen then?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to ask—”

“That’s a good age. A legal adult.” Eren frowned at her, but after a moment, something seemed to click in his brain and he stood up a little straighter.

“Yeah… I’ll be turning eighteen soon….” Hanji smiled, tilting her head so that the glare of the lights on her glasses made it hard to see her eyes.

“What was that question you were going to ask me?” Eren was already getting excited, staring at his hands and biting back a grin.

“Nothing. It wasn’t important,” he said, already turning towards the door. “Thanks, bye!” He rushed out of the room and Hanji smiled. Such interesting little boys she was looking after.

She didn’t know what Levi’s plans were, and she knew that Levi would probably get mad at her again if he found out that she’d talked to Eren. Even so, she didn’t want Eren to have no hope. He had to believe in their relationship long enough for Levi to put whatever plans he had into action. If a little nudging is what it took, then Hanji would do it. 

She wanted them to be happy together.


	40. Chapter 40

The day Levi had been waiting for came, and his resolve completely crumbled. The plan had been to call Eren, tell him that he did still care about him, maybe meet him face to face, just the two of them. It was supposed to be a simple thing, just to let him know that he hadn’t given up.

Levi sat on his couch, glaring at his phone, too unsure to put his plan into action. What if it was bad idea after all? What if Eren was better off without him?

A knock on the door of his apartment brought him out of his thoughts, and he scowled, setting his phone aside as he stood up. He didn’t know who the hell was bothering him, but he would guess Hanji. That thought pissed him off since he specifically told her to stay away for the whole day.

“Hanji,” he said, grabbing the doorknob. “I told you to leave me alone today!” Levi threw the door open, revealing a tall brunette that was definitely not Hanji. He looked up and blue-grey eyes met blue-green ones. The anger died in Levi’s throat. Eren smiled, awkwardly, his hands balled up in the pocket of his gray hoodie.

“Hey,” Eren said. Levi blinked, once, twice, then took a step back, letting the teen into the room.

“I just got my driving privileges back,” Eren said, eager to fill the silence but too nervous to look the older man in the eye. “I happened to still have your address in my phone’s history.”

“Is that so,” Levi said, closing the door behind him.

“And I’m eighteen now. Technically an adult. Apparently it’s still bad for a teacher to date a student even if the student’s an adult though,” Eren said, walking over to Levi’s couch, trying to appear natural.

“Hmm.”

“I know that but—” Levi grabbed hold of Eren’s arm, turning him around to face him.

“You might be an adult, but you’ll just be a shitty brat until the day you die.” His words were sharp, but his hands were gentle as he placed his hand on the back of Eren’s head, slowly leaning him down closer to him.

“I know,” Eren said. Levi could feel Eren’s hands shaking, hovering near Levi’s sides. He placed his other hand on the side of the teen’s face. Eren closed his eyes, and he took a deep breath, leaning into Levi’s touch.

Levi felt so warm, like the sun had just come out from behind the clouds after rainfall. Having Eren there, right in front of him, touching him. It all felt so surreal; a dream he never wanted to wake up from. His body seemed to be craving more warmth, all his instincts screaming to bring the boy closer, closer, _closer_. But he didn’t. He kept the distance between them because they both had questions they wanted to ask, and they couldn’t move on without having answers.

Then softly, a question left the black-haired man’s lips.

“Are you okay?” Eren tried to make eye contact with him, but he was looking away, as if to deny his genuine concern. Eren smiled though it was a little strained.

“I’m fine.” Levi’s eyes were focused on the white glove on Eren’s hand, still hiding his scars beneath the fabric. Levi moved his hands from Eren’s head to his hands. “I’m _fine_ ,” Eren said again. Levi frowned up at him, pinching a particularly sensitive area of Eren’s hand beside his thumb. He winced.

“You’re a shitty liar,” Levi said.

“Well, I’m better now than I was when you first dumped me!” Eren snapped, meaning to come off as playful but was a little too angry for that. Levi scowled, holding the hand that had a glove for a long moment before ripping it off of Eren’s hand before he had a chance to protest.

Levi’s eyes grew wide as he took in the dark bruises marring Eren’s skin. He ran his fingers across the bitemarks while Eren looked away.

“You’re not fine.”

“I wasn’t fine then. I’m okay now.”

Levi gritted his teeth then clicked his tongue, frustrated. He pulled Eren’s hand closer to himself, staring down at it.

“Eren.”

“Yeah?”

“...I’m sorry.” Eren took in a sharp breath, whipping his head back to look at the man he’d always known to be stern and sharp-tongued. And Levi was standing there with his guard down, sorrow breaking the walls he had carefully built around himself as he looked sadly down at Eren’s hand. His expression had only changed a little bit; a deeper frown, a movement of his eyebrows, a change in his eyes. But the fact that the change was there, and for a long moment, made Eren’s heart fill with a complex mix of joy and sadness. It was good that he got to see a different side of him, but he didn’t want the man to look so sad because of him. He didn’t want Levi to apologize because Eren was weak.

“Levi, don’t…”

“It wasn’t you who made me sick,” Levi said, startling Eren. The brunette had been meaning to ask him about that conversation, of course, but he didn’t think Levi would be the one to bring it up. “I was sick of myself.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I liked you too much. I thought I was corrupting you.” Levi’s expression changed again, as if admitting those things hurt him, but he had to let it out.

“Corrupting me? Levi, that’s—”

“I couldn’t stand myself and I hurt you. I’m sorry.” Levi was being so sincere that it almost made Eren uncomfortable. He didn't know how to react.

“You don’t… have to apologize. I liked you a lot too. I pestered you, and I blew off my family too.” Eren took a deep breath. “But Levi I just—I like you so much. I can’t even stand seeing you like this, so stop apologizing and being sappy and looking sad because I—”

Without warning, Levi grabbed Eren by the shoulders, yanking him lower and closer and pressed his lips against his. The tension in Eren’s body seemed to melt away, wrapping his arms around the older man, suddenly desperate to hold him close after all the time they spent apart. Eren tried to press even closer to him, go even farther, but Levi pulled back, resting his forehead against Eren’s.

“What time do you have to be home?” Eren’s brain was fuzzy, still thinking about how smoothly everything had gone, so he took a little while to answer properly.

“Uh, seven.” Levi sighed, taking a step back. Eren was still standing there like an idiot even as Levi started to walk to his kitchen.

“Eren,” Levi said, his back turned.

“Yes?”

“Happy birthday.” Eren smiled.


	41. Chapter 41

A coffee table littered with soda cans and tea cups. Some action movie playing with the sound of quiet snores in the background. A boy with bags under his eyes sleeping soundly on the shoulder of his boyfriend as he watched the seconds tick by.

It was peaceful, but it couldn’t last.

Levi’s plan still had a long way to go. This was just a glimpse of the future. A present for Eren. Something to hold him over until they could finally be together without worry.

The main reason Levi had this part of the plan was so that Eren knew Levi still cared. He didn’t want him worrying, or even worse, moving on and getting over him.

Levi had decided he was going to be selfish. This was one of his most selfish acts.

He looked down at Eren, who was still sleeping soundly on his shoulder. He’d gotten to Levi’s place at around three, and after a movie and a long talk, the seven o’clock curfew was fast approaching. It was already six fifteen, and Levi knew that he had to send Eren home.

Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s hair, leaning down to gently place a kiss on the top of his head. Then, he shook the teen awake, causing Eren to frown up at him through sleepy eyes.

“What’s going on?” he asked with a yawn.

“You have to go home,” Levi said. Eren nestled his head onto Levi’s shoulder again, closing his eyes.

“Five more minutes.” Levi pinched Eren’s nose between his fingers.

“If you sleep for five more minutes, you'll be late.” Eren pouted, but he sat up and turned his back to Levi.

“After this… Will we still be together, or was this just a birthday present?”

“We can’t be like we were before while we’re still teacher and student even if you are an adult now.”

“I know,” Eren said, hunching over and clenching his hands into fists over his knees.

“Once you graduate, that problem is gone.”

“So we’re waiting until graduation?” Eren asked, his voice strained.

“Yeah.”

“So, why did you do this then? If you’re just going to force me to wait for months again, then why?” Eren snapped, frowning. He still wasn’t looking at Levi, and it was seriously pissing him off.

“I’m not _forcing_ you to do shit. Sorry if I wanted to let you know I still cared about you. Would you have preferred it if I waited until June to tell you that I didn’t hate you?” Levi spat out.

“I’m just… I’m tired of feeling unsure about stuff!” Eren dug his fingernails into his hands, and Levi glared down at his feet. There was a long moment of silence as the two of them tried to regain hold of their tempers.

Eren felt the ghost of Levi’s fingertips across the back of his hand and he flinched, causing the older  
man to pull his hand away.

“I didn’t do this to make you upset,” Levi said.

“I know.”

“You’re just a brat who gets upset easily.”

“I know.”

“I’m fucking sorry, and all I’m asking is for you to hold back for a couple more months.” Levi grabbed hold of Eren’s hand, and he finally turned to face him.

“You’ve got a shitty way of doing things,” Eren said, finally cracking a smile.

“You’ve got a shitty way of looking at things.”

“Shitty old man.”

“Shitty brat.” Eren laughed, pulling Levi into a tight hug. Though his face was out of Eren’s sight, he knew the man was smiling.

“I think I can handle it,” he said.

“You better,” Levi grumbled, ruffling Eren’s hair.

“Saying shitty is kind of fun,” Eren said, pulling away from Levi. “I should start saying it more often.”

“No.”

“Why not? You say it all the time!”

Levi reached out his hand and touched Eren’s cheek, completely ignoring the question he’d just been asked. Eren’s smooth, tan skin felt good beneath his hands, and he was just as warm as he always was. His blue-green eyes were looking down at him curiously, and Levi allowed himself to smile just for a moment. He watched Eren’s eyes light up, and he watched his lips as they formed their own smile in response to his. Eren leaned his head into Levi’s hand, closing his eyes. The longer strands of his hair brushed up against Levi’s hand, and he just looked so perfect in that moment.

“I like you so much,” Eren whispered.

“I’m going to make you late,” Levi said.

“What?”

Levi snaked an arm around Eren’s waist, tugging him closer as his other hand guided Eren’s face towards his. He brought their lips together in a way that felt distinctly different from their other, brief kisses. The way Levi moved his mouth against Eren’s was slow and languid, making warmth rise to Eren’s cheeks like the slow building heat of a sunrise. Levi’s hands slid down his sides as Eren grabbed hold of Levi’s hair, needing something to feel grounded when the rest of his body felt like it was floating.

Levi pulled back, admiring Eren’s flushed face as he rubbed circles into Eren’s hips with his thumbs.

“You’re handsome,” Levi said, making Eren blush even more.

“You’re more…” He trailed off as Levi leaned in again, the two coming together as naturally as magnets.

Eren was inexperienced, but he was a fast learner. His reactions to Levi’s actions were so innocent that Levi almost felt bad doing them; at the same time, he felt like he didn’t want to stop. The gentle pressure of Eren’s hands in his hair made him lean in even closer, and even his normally cold body was building up heat from his happiness.

Things were so, so nice. Levi wished June would come sooner.

He pulled away again, and Eren opened his eyes just a little, staring down at him as Levi brushed his thumb across Eren’s lips.

“You should head home,” he said.

“I don’t want to,” Eren said, dropping his hands around Levi’s neck.

“You have to.”

“But… Just one more?”

Well, Levi couldn’t deny him if it was just _one_.

Eren was the one who leaned in this time, accidentally bumping their noses together as they kissed. The edges of Levi’s lips quirked up for a brief moment, and he moved away sooner this time, making Eren pout.

“Come on. I don’t _really_ have to go home.”

“Yes, you do. You need to respect your elders once in a while.”

“I respected them enough already,” he said, trying to go for one more kiss, but Levi leaned away.

“Go home,” he said, attempting to make his voice more firm.

“But this might be my last chance to be with you like this until June.” Levi stood up, which translated to another no. Eren sighed.

“Okay, okay,” he said, grabbing his keys and phone off of the coffee table as he slowly got off of the sofa.

Levi walked Eren to the door, but just before leaving, the brown haired teen turned back and quickly pressed his lips against Levi’s, grinning mischievously as he slipped out of the door.

“Shitty brat,” Levi mumbled, but he couldn’t help the joyful warmth in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I’ve never written such detailed kiss scenes before haha (´ω｀*)
> 
> The boys will have to be patient for a little while longer, but it should be all happy times from here! I hope you liked this chapter.


	42. Chapter 42

Something was wrong with Eren. Again. But he wasn’t sad and lifeless like he was before. No, now he was… how could they put it?

“He’s fucking embarrassing to look at,” Jean snapped, one day after school. Most of his main friend group had gathered together at a booth at a pizza place near by, except for Eren.

“I wouldn’t say that. He just looks happy,” Marco replied, sitting unusually close to Jean.

“It is a little awkward though. I do get a bit of second-hand embarrassment,” Armin admitted. He was sitting on the other side of Jean, and Annie was right beside him.

“Something to do with the crush?” Annie asked, taking a large bite of her pizza.

“Probably,” Mikasa said. “He’s been acting like this since his birthday which was when he went to see them.”

“Do we know who his crush is?” Christa asked, grabbing a bite of the pizza on Ymir’s plate. Mikasa, Armin, and Jean all swallowed awkwardly, avoiding the gazes of the rest of the group.

“No,” Mikasa said after a moment.

“You think he got laid?” Reiner asked, and beside him, Bertholdt choked on his drink.

“ _Got laid? Eren?_ Are we talking about the same angry teen here?” Ymir scoffed.

“Are they even dating?” Jean asked.

“They’ve kissed,” Armin said.

“They have?” Mikasa frowned at Armin, and Armin cleared his throat, looking away from her.

“So, If they’ve already kissed… This has to be something different, right?” Marco asked.

They all imagined the current Eren in their heads, staring out into space with his face red while self consciously touching his lips.

“Oh my god,” Mikasa whispered.

“He got laid,” Annie said.

“That bastard,” Jean snapped.

Ah, friendship.

~~~

“Mr. Ackerman seems happier lately, don’t you think?” Petra asked, tugging on Oluo’s sleeve. They were hiding behind a wall, peering into the science hall where Levi was standing with Hanji.

“He seems as grumpy as ever to me.”

“But doesn’t he look gentler?” Oluo narrowed his eyes.

“Not really.”

“I think he does.”

“What makes you think that?”

“He just looks more relaxed, and I heard he made up with Mr. Smith. His students say that he’s being less strict with them too.”

“Your students are gossiping about him?”

“The girls seem pretty fond of him.” Oluo snorted, tilting his chin up.

“I see no reason for them to—”

“Oh my gosh! Look, he’s smiling!!” Petra whispered, shaking him by the shoulders and interrupting him mid-sentence. The unexpected jolting made him chomp on his tongue, and he let out a yelp once he tasted the blood in his mouth.

Levi turned back to look at them over his shoulder, and Petra instantly hid behind Oluo, who was still sputtering and trying to figure out what to do with his injured tongue.

Petra peeked over Oluo’s shoulder, and she noticed the tiniest of smirks on Levi’s lips. He opened his mouth and pointed at his own tongue, his eyes never leaving Petra’s for a moment. She too looked right at him, unable to look away.

Levi turned back to Hanji, and it was like the spell had been broken.

“Hel eh!!” Oluo exclaimed. He’d been trying to say ‘help me’ but refused to close his mouth, making it sound like a bunch of gibberish. Petra finally understood what Levi had been trying to tell her and scrambled to take Oluo to the nurse.

“Like I thought,” she mumbled, “he's definitely in a good mood.”

“Hey!” Oluo snapped, shoving her so that she’d speed up.

“Right, right! I’m sorry!” She took his hand and pulled him along. Oluo sighed. Why was Levi being a good mood such a big deal anyway?

What would even put a grumpy guy like that in a good mood? He’d be lying if he said that his students hadn’t been talking about it, but he just didn’t see what the big deal was. He was just a boring physics teacher. Sure, he was pretty young, but he wasn’t the only staff member who was around that age… It was stupid.

Oluo tried to think about something that would make a guy with barely any emotions happy.

Maybe he got laid?

...For some reason, the thought of that kind of pissed him off.

~~~

Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. There was no way it was true, right? Armin wasn’t sure what to think. Eren hadn’t talked about Levi in a while, so he didn’t know what had really gone on between them that day. He knew that Eren had gone to Levi’s house that day and that he’d been there for a while, but… there was no way, right?

What would he say if it was true? Was there anything he could say?

Mr. Ackerman… and Eren… doing that together.

Oh god, Armin almost threw up a little in his mouth. He definitely didn’t want to think about that anymore. He absolutely would not think about it unless Eren came up to him.

Armin’s phone rang. He picked it up.

“Armin? Can I talk to you?”

Fuck.

“What about?”

“Um… Have you ever kissed anyone?”

“...No. Why?” He heard Eren clear his throat.

“Well… I’ve kissed Levi before.” Armin blinked.

“Yeah, I know.” Eren had confessed it to him once during the time when he was all mopey and depressed, though that time was so much of a blur that Armin wasn’t even sure Eren remembered that.

“This time was different,” he said. Armin frowned.

Different how? Reiner thought that they… That Eren… with Mr. Ackerman…

“Why?” Armin finally managed to ask.

“‘Cause we pretty much made out, man. It was crazy.”

Armin let out a heavy sigh of relief.

“God, you scared me, Eren!”

“Huh? How’d I do that?”

“Forget it. Just promise me that when you guys… go past that, you’ll be careful.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just be careful.”

“Okay? I will.”

After they said their goodbyes, they ended the call, and Armin relaxed. Things would be okay. Eren was happier now, and would still be innocent for a while longer. Armin considered texting his other friends and letting them know that Eren had actually not gotten laid. He was sure it would make Mikasa feel better.

In the end he decided against it. What was the harm in letting them believe it for now? They would all find out sooner or later anyway.

Plus, he wanted to see what Mikasa would do, just in case he would have to end up covering for Eren later.

...Armin was glad he wasn’t the one in such a complicated relationship.


	43. Chapter 43

April was only halfway over, and Eren was already feeling frustrated. After his birthday, he’d started to think about Levi more and more, but he knew that it was strange since his friends gave him weird looks whenever he did. He felt like whenever he started to think about Levi, his friends would start to act strangely and he didn’t know the reason behind it.

He felt strange when he thought about Levi too. If he allowed himself to fall too deep into his thoughts, he would start to feel warm, and think about the ways he’d been touched by Levi. It was starting to get to the point where his imagination would become so vivid that he could practically feel Levi’s hands on him once again, even though he wasn’t anywhere near Eren.

Eren wasn’t sure what it all meant.

“Hey, Jean,” he whispered one day at lunch when the rest of his table was talking.

“What?” Jean whispered back, grabbing his water bottle.

“Are you dating the person you like?” Jean nearly choked on his water, red faced and coughing. He pounded his chest, and the rest of the table turned to look at him. He cleared his throat, and Eren patted him roughly on the back.

“He’s fine.” Their friends turned away.

“Why are you asking me something like that?” Jean hissed.

“I just wanna know.”

“Well, _I_ want to know if you and whoever you’re with did the deed,” Jean said, ending any more uncomfortable conversations about his own crush.

“What the fuck, Jean?” Eren exclaimed, loud enough to turn the heads of the people at his table and the tables near them.

“What’s wrong, Eren?” Mikasa asked, and Eren glared at Jean.

“Jean thinks that I—“

“It’s just cause he’s always making that face!” Jean snapped, cutting him off.

“What face?!”

“That stupid I-got-fucked face!”

“But I didn’t get fucked!”

“You didn’t?” Mikasa asked, barely masking her shock. The rest of his friends all looked similarly surprised.

“No! I haven’t done anything like that!” He looked around the table. “Did you guys all think that?”

They looked away.

“Seriously?”

“Well, you never really talk about your relationship, so most of what we know is just us guessing,” Mikasa said. Eren sighed.

“...Sorry.”

“So… What _did_ you do with them on your birthday?” Christa asked. Eren blinked at her for a moment, and then his face flushed red. He turned his head away, avoiding everyone’s gazes. The warm feeling came back again, and he remembered the touch of Levi’s hands against his hips.

“Nothing. We didn’t do anything.”

He was lying. They all knew he was lying.

“Eren,” Armin said, kicking him under the table. Eren heaved a huge sigh, grumpily shoving his crappy school chicken strip into his mouth. The rest of his friends continued to stare at him, and he frowned, talking through the last few bites of his food.

“We might’ve kissed.”

“Kissed? Kissed how? For how long? Who initiated it? Were you forced into it?” Mikasa asked, leaning forward on the table.

“ _Mikasa_ ,” Armin sighed, exasperated.

“Sorry.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Eren grumbled.

“You don’t have to hide anything, Eren!” Christa said cheerfully.

“Yeah, we're not going to judge you,” Marco said.

“Most of us,” Annie replied with a very obvious look at Jean.

“I just… went to their house to spend time with them, and we kissed. That’s it.” Mikasa opened her mouth to ask another question, but the bell rang, letting Eren escape to his next period. He had his stuff packed and was off in a flash.

“Man,” Sasha sighed, “I really want to know who his crush is.”

“Me too,” Christa said as she got ready to go to her next class. Most of the people around the table nodded their assent.

“What about you, Armin? Aren’t you curious?” Christa asked.

“What? Oh, yeah.” Armin quickly grabbed his backpack, avoiding her gaze. “I have to go to class. I’ll talk to you guys later.”

“He knows something,” Annie said as he ran off. Mikasa frowned watching Armin hurry off to go to class.

“He does,” she said.

Eren trusted Armin more than he trusted Mikasa. Of course, she already knew that. Yes, of course, she was the nosy one, the bossy one, the untrustworthy one.

What would she have to do to be a good sibling again?

~~~

“Aren’t you going home?” Levi asked the chocolate haired teen as he sat with his face pressed against the desk after the last class had ended.

“In a second.”

“Family trouble?”

“Sort of.”

“If you need emotional support go to a counselor. I have some kids who are going to come for tutoring, so I can’t have you here distracting them,” Levi said, cleaning off his whiteboard.

“Then I’ll stay for tutoring.”

“You don’t need tutoring. You understand the concepts fine. If you want to push your B up to an A, ask your sister how to pay more attention to your work.”

“Mr. Ackerman, you’re so mean. Can’t you let me rest?”

“No,” a voice spoke from the doorway, and Eren looked up to see a familiar face. “I don’t want any distractions, so get out.”

“Jean?” Eren frowned, but he stood up, sighing. Levi wiped off the last of the writing in the board.

“Go ahead and leave. Hang out with that crush you’re all hung up on.”

“Jean, shut up,” Eren snapped, throwing his backpack on and hoping to God that Levi wasn’t thinking about how Eren gossiped to all his friends about him. He was staring at the floor, completely ignoring Levi, who was now looking straight at Eren.

“What? You’re embarrassed?” Jean teased, walking over to him with a smirk.

“I’m leaving already so just shut up.”

“It’s funny ‘cause you didn’t seem so embarrassed when you were staring into space while daydreaming about them.”

“Jean, _shut up_ ,” Eren hissed, glancing over at Levi for just a second, but long enough to make eye contact. He saw Levi’s lips quirk up into a smirk for a moment. Eren dragged his gaze back down to the floor, embers burning beneath his skin as a blush stained his cheeks with red flames.

“This is something to be discussed when teachers are not present, you little brats,” Levi said, and Eren nodded quickly.

“Yeah, he’s right, so I’m going right now.” Eren practically ran out the door.

He felt like he hadn’t been that embarrassed in front of Levi in a while. But with all the things his friends had suggested and the… weird feelings he had been having, things were just different.

All he knew is that he didn’t want to look Levi in the eye at the moment.

His phone buzzed and he looked down to see a message from the man he’d just run away from.

_‘You’re cute.’_

Eren wasn’t sure if his cheeks would ever cool down again. 


	44. Chapter 44

It was late. Minutes to midnight on the last night of April, and a certain blue-eyed boy was lying in the dark, staring at his phone. He’d spent most of the end of the month trying to dodge his friends’ questions and teasing, but as May drew closer, he became restless. June was drawing closer. The date of his graduation was drawing closer.

He watched his digital clock go from 11:59 to 12:00, and without really thinking about it, he dialed a number and held the phone close to his ear.

A grumpy voice answered him.

“What do you want?”

“It’s May, Levi.”

“And?”

“And… I don’t know. I didn’t plan on saying anything else.”

“Then there’s no real point to this call.”

But neither of them ended it.

“Why aren’t you hanging up?” Levi asked.

“Why aren’t you?”

And there was a pause when they again waited for the other person to hang up. It didn’t happen. Levi sighed.

“Are you having trouble sleeping?” Eren rolled over on his bed.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll talk to you, but then you have to sleep. Got it, brat?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, anything you want to know?” Eren thought that Levi was being unusually kind. His voice was gentle, his words had no bite to hem. He was being genuinely sweet to Eren. Maybe it was the fact that they weren’t really near each other or maybe Levi became more emotional at night. Either way, the sound of his voice was comforting.

“What’s the best insult you’ve ever said?” Eren asked.

“I once told some shitty bastard that I would shove my middle finger so far up his fat ass that his prostate would feel my rage if he didn’t shut up.” Eren laughed.

“What did he say to you to make you say that?”

“He called me tiny.” Eren laughed even harder at that. 

“You’re crazy.”

“What about you? What’s your best insult?”

“Uh… I call Jean horse face sometimes.”

“Lame, but I guess you’re not that good with your words anyway. I shouldn’t have expected anything better.”

“Says the guy who can barely make a sentence without it having the word ‘shit’ or ‘brat’ in it.”

“Shut up, you shitty brat.” Eren laughed, and he thought he heard Levi chuckle too. Eren couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he imagined the faces Levi would be making. 

“Levi?”

“What?”

“I like you.” He liked him so much it hurt. So much that he thought ‘like’ wasn’t a strong enough word anymore.

“I like you too.” 

Eren wanted to say more, confess more to him, but his was a little scared. What if his thoughts were too much? What if he made Levi uncomfortable?

“What are your plans for the future?” Levi asked. Eren’s heart did a flip in his ribcage.

I want to be with you in the future, he thought.

“I’ll probably go to community college. I still don’t know what I want to do, so I don’t want to waste money going to a university.”

“How mature of you.”

“Well, it’s mostly because Mikasa got accepted by this fancy school she really wanted, and it’s expensive.”

“Ah, I see.” 

There was a moment of silence, and then Levi spoke again, his voice a quiet whisper against Eren’s ear.

“So you’ll be close for a couple more years, huh?”

“Yeah,” Eren breathed.

“...I’m glad.” Eren flipped over again, placing his hand over his heart as it tightened to the point of bittersweet pain. 

“Take good care of me,” Eren said, jokingly as he closed his eyes. He didn’t really want to sleep, but Levi’s comforting voice was coaxing out the drowsiness in him.

“Take care of yourself first, and I’ll consider it.”

“Levi, do you ever think about yourself—about us in the future?” Eren yawned. “Sometimes I think about going on dates with you, moving in with you when I’m older, helping to support you.” He’d been afraid to say such things earlier, but the call of sleep was giving him loose lips.

“You’re already thinking that far ahead?”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No. It’s fine. You’re just more mature than I thought you were.”

“Levi,” Eren said softly, his grip on his phone loosening. “I like you.”

“I know.”

“I like you so much.”

“I know.”

“Levi, I…” His voice trailed off into nothing but the sound of his gentle breath.

“Eren?” Eren’s phone slipped out of his hands and onto the bed, his chest rising and falling with a slow rhythm.

“Goodnight, Eren,” Levi said, and there was a quiet beep as he ended the call. 

Eren was fast asleep.

~~~

“Why are you here?” Jean asked, annoyed after school one day. Eren was sitting at his desk, and his school supplies were out, so it didn’t look like he was leaving anytime soon. Mr. Ackerman was cleaning his board off again.

“I never left. Where did you go? You have it last period too. Why don’t you just stay?” 

The image of someone smiling brightly at him as he walked them to their car flashed in Jean’s head, and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Nowhere,” Jean muttered, plopping down next to Eren. “It’s none of your business.” 

Eren raised his eyebrows at him. Jean looked the other way and changed the subject.

“I thought you didn’t need tutoring.”

“Today’s lesson was confusing, and Mikasa and Armin are busy.”

“Do you have a problem with not being the only struggling student?” Mr. Ackerman asked, and Jean glared at his teacher. He was even more of an asshole when they were alone than when he was in class.

“No,” Jean said, “I just thought it was unfortunate that Eren also has to suffer in your presence.” 

Eren covered his mouth to stifle a laugh, and Jean turned to look at him.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing,” Eren said, trying to bite back a grin.

“If you two are done wasting time, we could start so that I can go home sooner,” Mr. Ackerman said, walking over to their desks.

“Yes, sir,” Eren said, strangely obedient.

Jean was a little confused. Eren used to hate Mr. Ackerman too. Had the blunt teacher somehow tamed Eren during all of their previous tutoring sessions? Or maybe getting good grades in the class had made him feel less anger towards their physics teacher.

Mr. Ackerman had gone to Eren first, and was now quietly asking what he was confused about. Jean knew that he was a little less grumpy when he taught one on one, but he seemed nicer to Eren than he was to Jean.

But that was probably just because Jean was always fighting with him.

“Okay, Jean, did you figure out what you need help with?” Mr. Ackerman asked. Jean blinked.

“Huh?”

“I’ve helped Eren, so what do you need?” 

Sure enough, Eren was hard at work on the homework Mr. Ackerman had just assigned that day. 

“Jean?”

“Uhh…” Mr. Ackerman sighed.

“Fine. Just try this problem so that I can figure out what to do with you,” Mr. Ackerman said, abruptly pointing to a problem on Jean’s paper.

Oh. So that was what it was. Mr. Ackerman wasn’t playing favorites. Eren had somehow managed to become a good student and just made Jean look like shit in comparison. Mr. Ackerman wasn’t patient with shitty students.

“Hurry up,” Mr. Ackerman snapped.

Well, Jean just had to catch up to Eren then.


	45. Chapter 45

“Jean, who do you like?” Eren asked, and Jean frowned at him.

“Dude, now is not the time.”

They were in tutoring, again, but Jean was starting to think that Eren was only coming to mess with Jean. It was so stupid. Jean had better things to do with his time.

“Mr. Ackerman doesn’t care. Right, Mr. Ackerman?”

Mr. Ackerman had assigned them practice problems and then left them alone so he could drink his tea at his desk. His sharp eyes watched them over the edge of his cup as he took a sip.

“Go ahead. Your love lives mean nothing to me,” Mr. Ackerman said.

“I’m still not gonna tell you,” Jean said.

“Why not?”

“Well, you haven’t told me.”

“His name’s Rivaille. There, now you go.” Mr.  
Ackerman coughed loudly, setting his teacup down.

“Rivaille? Who the fuck—”

“Hurry up and tell me, Horse Face.”

“No.”

“Then give me a hint.” Jean sighed heavily, looking back down at his work.

“Black hair.”

“Black hair?” Eren frowned, tilting his head. He seemed to be thinking about all the people Jean had been close to lately. His eyes lit up suddenly, and he smirked at Jean.

“ _Oh_. I see. So, _that’s_ why you and—”

“Mr. Ackerman, I’m leaving early,” Jean said, cutting off Eren before he could say the name.

“Ah, hey, wait!” Eren exclaimed. Jean packed up his stuff in an instant, holding his papers and pens in his hands.

“Fuck off, Yeager!” Jean snapped, running out of the classroom before Eren could get another word in.

Eren got up to go after him, but he was stopped by the sound of his teacher’s voice.

“Rivaille, huh?”

“Yeah,” Eren said. “That’s his name on my phone.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah.”

“You two must be excited to graduate,” Levi said, lowering his voice until it almost sounded like a purr.

“Yeah,” Eren mumbled, looking back at his work. He only had a couple of problems left, and he was well aware of the fact that Levi didn’t seem to want to step out of the whole student-teacher act while they were on school grounds. Yet his voice was teasing; he was messing with Eren.

“Feeling impatient at all?”

“I only have a couple more weeks.”

“Personally, I can't wait until you’re out of my classroom.”

“Oh, really?” Eren asked, biting back a smile.

“I’ve got someone important waiting for me this summer, after all.” Eren’s heart did a skip.

“They’re lucky.” Eren finished off one of his problems, and he thought Levi wasn’t going to say anything else, but he spoke up quietly.

“I’m more lucky than they are. I don’t really deserve someone like them,” Levi said. Eren looked up, and Levi met his gaze head on, and the older man’s grey-blue eyes were gentle.

Eren cleared his throat, looking back down at his paper as his cheeks started to heat up.

“I should, uh, I should probably go home,” he mumbled, slowly putting his stuff away. Levi didn’t say anything, but Eren could feel the strength of his gaze and knew Levi hadn’t looked away.

“Did you finish the problems?” Levi asked, standing up and heading over to Eren’s desk. He placed his hand on Eren’s shoulder, peering down at his work with their faces close enough to make Eren hold his breath.

“Yeah,” Eren said, trying to keep his voice even.

“Good boy,” he said, pulling back and ruffling Eren’s hair.

“L-Levi…” Eren whispered, and Levi’s eyes seemed to grow darker. The man took a step back, his eyes still trained on Eren’s face. There was silence as they stared at each other with Eren longing to go to him, to touch him again, to kiss him.

Finally, Levi broke their little staring contest, moving his gaze to the door.

“You’re free to go home now,” Levi said, monotone.

“...Right.” Eren put the last of his stuff away when the door opened, revealing the science teacher from next door.

“Levi!” Hanji called out happily, holding her arms out wide to him.

“How many times have I told you to call me Mr. Ackerman when we’re at work?” Levi sighed heavily. Eren ducked under Hanji’s arms to get out of the classroom, waving goodbye to Levi as he went.

Hanji raised her eyebrows at Levi, and he turned his back on her.

“So, you’re tutoring him again?”

“Shut up, shitty glasses,” he said, closing the classroom door and locking it.

“You must be getting impatient,” she said, playfully pushing on his shoulder.

Impatient? _Impatient?_ Graduation was around the corner, Eren was eighteen, he hadn’t been able to kiss the boy in over a month, and the only thing keeping him away from the one he liked was time. He was more than impatient. Impatient couldn’t begin to cover it. He was a fucking time bomb with the clock steadily ticking away.

“No,” Levi lied, “I’m not getting impatient.”

He started to pack up his stuff and grabbed some papers for him to grade so he could go home.

“So, what are you going to do about his parents?” Hanji asked.

Oh, shit. Parents. Levi dating their son literally right out of high school probably wouldn’t go over to well with them. What was the worst they could do though? Tell Eren to stop being with Levi? Eren would probably fight them on it, and then…

Ah, fuck. Why did all of Levi’s plans have to have some kind of fault? Levi didn’t want Eren to get into a huge fight with his parents again. Though at this point, it was probably too late to turn back. There was no way in hell Eren would agree to breaking it off when they were so close to being together again. Besides, Levi didn’t think he’d have to the courage to stop things anyway. They had come too far now. They had to think of some kind of compromise, a way to get Eren’s parents to accept Levi.

Actually, did Eren’s parents even know that he was gay? His little friends like Jean seemed to know, but Levi had never asked him how many people Eren had actually confessed that fact to.

Levi couldn’t blame him if he didn’t tell them. Levi himself hadn’t actually told his parents about it. He’d come home one day with a boy as a surprise and there were never any questions asked…

“Levi? His parents?”

“...That’s up to him. I’ll go with whatever he decides.”

“Oh? It’s not like you to hand responsibility to someone else. He might be technically an adult, but he still has the personality of a child.”

“I trust him.” Levi gathered up the rest of his papers. “Anyway, I stopped seeing that brat as a child a long time ago.”

“You really like him, don’t you.” Hanji leaned over his desk, forcing Levi to look her in the eye.

“I do.”

“Do you maybe even love him?”

Levi’s eyes grew wide for just a moment before he quickly smoothed his face into an unreadable expression.

“Get out of my classroom, shitty glasses.” She grinned at him, but she did as he said, leaving him alone while he packed the rest of the things.

He didn’t say yes, but… He didn’t say no either.

Even while they had to be apart, their relationship was progressing, step by step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man, I took a long time to update again T-T Everytime I think I’m getting better, I take a long time again...
> 
> I sorta changed POV a lot during this chapter, but I hope it didn’t get confusing. Also! There seemed to be confusion about who Jean likes in this story... I’ve been dropping a couple of hints throughout the story though, so I didn't feel like revealing it outright just yet~ Maybe I’ll mention him by name soon?
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading!!!


	46. Chapter 46

Eren was desperate for the year to end. He only had three weeks left. One week of actual work left; finals week. Then two weeks of “graduation practice” the school was forcing all seniors to do. It basically consisted of practicing walking in line and was worthless because he wasn’t a nerd like Armin who became valedictorian and had a speech to write and practice reading. Normally, Eren wouldn’t mind the waste of time since it meant he wouldn’t have to go to any of his classes, but his time spent with Levi was already limited, and after finals, he’d have no excuse to be sitting in his classroom after school for tutoring.

Eren slammed his face into his desk at home, groaning in annoyance.

He knew that he was so close, but graduation felt like it was so far away. 

“Eren?” Mikasa called out, knocking on the door. “What are you doing? We’re gonna be late.”

Eren sighed heavily, standing up.

“I’m coming.”

Eren and Mikasa drove down the pizza place where they always met up with their friends. When they arrived, Christa, Marco, and Armin were already there.

“Ymir and Annie couldn’t make it,” Christa said as Mikasa took a seat beside her. 

“Where’s Jean?” Eren asked, sitting next to Armin.

“Late, but he’ll be here soon,” Marco said, glancing down at his phone. Bertholdt and Reiner had other plans, leaving just the small group that was already there, besides Jean.

“Can you believe we’re graduating already?” Christa sighed, leaning on her hands.

“It feels like time went so fast.”

Eren felt like time had gone incredibly slow, but he didn’t say anything.

“I’m not surprised Armin was valedictorian,” Mikasa said, looking through the menu to see which kind of pizza she wanted.

“You’re ranked pretty high too, though,” Armin replied.

“But I didn’t take as many advanced classes as you.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Jean asked, pulling up a chair beside Marco as usual.

“Grades.”

“Gross,” Jean mumbled, looking at the available drinks.

A waiter came over and the group of friends ordered their food.

“Since we’re probably never going to see them again in a couple of weeks,” Christa said, leaning forward, “who do you guys think is the hottest teacher?” 

Everyone was used to Christa’s interest in unusual gossip, but this question in particular made Eren extremely uneasy.

“Ms. Ral?” Armin suggested, glancing at Eren.

“Ms. Ral is cute; she’s not hot,” Jean said, sipping a milkshake. 

“None of the female teachers are really hot, then,” Marco pointed out.

“All the girls in my class fawn over Mr. Ackerman even though he’s short, frowns too much, and—”

“Mikasa,” Eren snapped “you can't hold a grudge against Mr. Ackerman forever.”

“He lied to me, Eren.”

“He didn’t lie to you. He just didn’t tell you I was going to tutoring. You shouldn’t be so upset about it.”

“I’m not upset,” she said, though it was clear to everyone sitting around them that she was upset.

“I’m grateful to him. It’s because of him that I’m not failing.”

“You would’ve been fine if you just asked Armin.”

“You would’ve been mad if I asked Armin because I wasn’t asking you.”

“If I can just interrupt,” Armin said, kicking Eren’s foot under the table so that he’d shut up, “Mikasa didn’t like Mr. Ackerman before you were tutored by him.”

“Why?” Marco asked, glad for a break in the tension.

“He gave me an A minus for my first semester grade.”

“Geez, and I though Armin was a colossal nerd,” Jean mumbled.

“But Mikasa, if Mr. Ackerman was taller and smiled, wouldn’t he be attractive?” Christa asked 

“...Well, I guess.”

“He’s smiled at Eren before, and he does look better when he does, right, Eren?” Armin looked at the brown haired teen sitting next to him.

Armin was trying to make a reason for Eren to compliment their teacher without it being weird, but Jean had to jump in before Eren could have the final say.

“Why does Mr. Ackerman like you so much anyway?” Jean asked.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s actually nice to you.”

“I’m pretty sure he just hates you,” Eren said, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, though he was also doing everything in his power to look away from Jean.

“But he’s not even nice to Armin.”

“Actually—”

“Okay, so maybe he is nice to Armin, but Armin’s an ultra nerd and teachers are supposed to like him. They’re not supposed to like guys like you.”

“Jean,” Mikasa said, “back off.”

“Why? You interrogate him all the time.”

“Yeah. Only I can. I’m his sister.”

“What kind of stupid logic is that?”

“Mine.” She glared at him, cracking her knuckles. “Care to change my mind?”

Jean leaned back in his chair, clearing his throat.

“No, I’m good.”

Eren never thought he’d be glad that Mikasa was overbearing and overprotective, but he was extremely happy about it in that moment.

“This is why you have so many people who dislike you.” Marco whispered. Jean scowled.

“I just thought it was weird!”

“But you shouldn’t have been so hostile.”

“I don’t need to be nice to everyone. The only person I care about is—”

“Anyway,” Armin said loudly, clearing his throat. “I’m just glad it’s almost time for us to graduate.”

“Me too,” Eren agreed. “The last day of school can’t come soon enough.”

“Let’s stop talking, and eat, okay?” Marco smiled, gently nudging Jean with his elbow. Jean grumpily shoved a slice of pizza in his mouth, and the rest of their friends followed suit.

The boys were lucky Annie wasn’t there; she was too good at guessing things for them to be comfortable, and they had secrets they didn’t want to share.

Eren only had three weeks left. Three weeks of waiting, and waiting, and waiting. The day he was waiting for was so freaking close that he almost couldn’t stand it but he still had to wait.

He just had to wait, and then he and Levi could be together again. He could go on dates, and be with him, and hang out with him and just be comfortable. He wouldn’t have to worry about hiding things as long as he explained things to friends, and as for his family… His family would understand. They would have to understand. Levi was important to him, maybe even as important as his family was. He liked him so much. 

“Geez, dude, what are you thinking about? That crush you’re in love with?” Jean snapped, his mouth still full of pizza.

“In—In love? That’s not—I’m not—we’re not like that.” 

Jean raised his eyebrows at Eren, and Eren cleared his throat and lowered his voice.

“We’re not like that.”

Eren didn’t love Levi yet… Did he? They’d been going through so much crap that he hadn’t even thought too much about his growing feelings for the other man…

He had other things to think about. He had to focus on being patient and taking things one step at a time before he got ahead of himself.

Three weeks. There were only three more weeks.


	47. Chapter 47

“Mr. Ackerman, if I get a perfect score on the final, will you take me on a date?”

It was the day before finals, and Levi was holding his final tutoring session; a last ditch effort for the kids who needed to get their grades up. A lot of people had actually showed up, including Eren of course. Eren wouldn’t miss a chance to see Levi.

However, the one so boldly flirting him was not Eren.

“No way in hell,” Levi said, his back turned to the blond girl who was batting her eyelashes at him. Levi was currently helping Jean, so of course, the girl was hovering close to the desk beside Jean’s, which just happened Eren’s desk.

Her hand was on Eren’s desk as she leaned towards their teacher. Beside them, a freshman clutching his papers in his hand looked at the girl with disgust.

Eren has never paid much attention to the girl before; he only noticed her because Jean pointed her out and said she was hot once, not that she was Eren’s type. Maybe if she was shorter and had black hair and blue eyes... Basically, he’d never thought about her before.

Oh, but now Eren was most definitely paying attention to her. And he was thinking about her a lot. In fact, the thoughts going through his head were currently about her.

_‘This bitch,’_ Eren thought.

“Oh come on, Mr. Ackerman. I’m eighteen now, so…”

“And I should care, why?” Levi asked, practically bored, but he didn’t look up at her. Instead, he leaned down closer to Jean, lowering his voice so that he could privately address his problems. Normally Jean would be disgusted by the close proximity, but Jean was too busy glaring daggers at the chick flirting with their teacher to care.

“You’re so mean. Not even a little date?”

“Who did you bet and how much will you owe them if you lose?”

She frowned.

“No one you know, and twenty bucks.”

“Your mistake then,” Levi said, standing up and walking up to her. She was taller than him, and she happened to be wearing heels that day, so he had to look up to glare at her, which seemed to piss him off even more.

“Come on. Just humor me. Guys my age are pretty lame compared to you. Just look at this tool!” She pointed right at Eren, and Eren was tempted to bite her finger off.

_‘This fucking bitch,’_ Eren thought. Levi glanced at Eren, and when he looked back up at the girl, there seemed to be a dangerous spark in Levi’s blue-gray eyes.

“Sorry, I’m already with someone.” Levi placed his hand on Eren’s shoulder and looked down at his work. “They’re the jealous type.”

Eren tried hard not to blush and stared down at his paper, suddenly not as irritated as he was before.

“You should’ve said so at the start then,” the girl said, sighing. She stretched out her arms and waved to Levi.

“See you tomorrow, Mr. Ackerman.” Eren stared down at his desk, Levi still hovering beside him.

“Eren.”

“Yeah?”

“This is wrong.” Levi said, pointing at one of the problems. Eren sighed.

“Okay.” He picked up his pencil and got back to work, so Levi moved on to someone who had their hand raised.

“Fucking gross,” Jean mumbled once Levi was farther away.

“What?” Eren whispered.

“That chick. Flirting with her teacher like that.”

“Oh. Yeah. Gross.”

Yeah… Flirting with a teacher was supposed to be gross… Just like kissing one and going on dates with one should probably be gross too… Sure, Eren did think she shouldn’t have done in front of everyone, but if he called her gross just for flirting with Levi, he’d be a complete hypocrite. The reason he was so disgusted by her was just because Levi was his and no one else’s.

But if Jean ever found that out, he probably wouldn’t want to be friends with Eren anymore.

Jean sighed.

“At least Mr. Ackerman isn’t some kind of creep who’d actually go for high school kids.”

“...Yeah.”

“But I can’t believe a grumpy dude like that is actually dating someone.”

“Jean, are you here to gossip or to do work?” Levi asked from across the classroom.

“Both,” Jean answered, without missing a beat. Eren chuckled, finally focusing on his paper again.

It was fine. Maybe Eren just wouldn’t tell Jean. Either way, that was a problem he could think about later. For now, he just wanted to focus on graduating and being with Levi again.

~~~

“Are you seriously going to stand there and watch me grade tests?” Levi snapped, angrily writing scores on his final exams after school the next day.

“Yeah. I want to know Eren’s grade,” Hanji said, pulling up one of Levi’s extra chairs so that she could sit next to him.

“I always grade Eren’s work last,” Levi said.

“I guess I’ll be here a while then.”

Levi sighed.

“Fine then.”

He continued looking over the tests, adjusting his chair so that his back was turned to Hanji. He knew she was only there to annoy him and bother him more about Eren, and Levi’s patience towards that topic had worn thin long ago. To top it off, he wouldn’t be able to see Eren for two weeks until graduation, so he was already pissed off. If Hanji was just going to bring up the subject, he didn’t want to hear it.

But of course, Hanji was more interested in enjoying herself than doing anything else.

“So, you feeling the symptoms of withdrawal yet?”

Levi ignored her.

“I heard someone was flirting with you during tutoring today. It’s almost funny how a bunch of kids are pining after you.”

Levi still ignored her.

“Planning anything special for your lover after school ends? Taking him home, perhaps? Doing the things an old pervert like yourself can only fantasize about?”

“Say one more thing and I’ll tear your windpipe out of your throat with my teeth,” Levi snapped.

“Okay, okay, fine. I’ll behave.”

As much as he hated to admit it, Hanji did kind of have a point. What was he going to do when he and Eren could finally be together? Levi didn’t have many friends that he’d have to break the news to; he’d only really have to tell his family. Eren, on the other hand had plenty of people surrounding him, all with their own opinions on Levi. Mikasa and Jean would probably be a problem, and then of course there were his parents… How did Eren plan to reveal everything?

Maybe he didn’t plan on revealing it at all.

Levi paused in grading his papers, setting his pen down and gathering up all tests.

“Levi?”

“I’m going to grade them at home,” he said.

“Oh, alright.”

Hanji must have sensed the change in his attitude because she let him go without complaint, and Levi left without another word.

What was Eren’s plan? It would probably be easier on him to just hide it, but Eren wasn’t good at hiding things without some kind of conflict.

Levi told himself that he didn’t care, that just being with Eren would be enough. That it had to be enough. He shouldn’t worry too much about the future yet. He just had to think about graduation.

Two weeks. Just two weeks left.


	48. Chapter 48

The last two weeks went by slowly, day after repetitive day of walking, sitting, listening. It was so boring that Eren was barely excited for the actual graduation, even though his parents were putting up a huge fuss. His father had taken off work for the occasion, and his Mom was cooking his and Mikasa’s favorite dishes for dinner.

Eren couldn’t stop himself from checking his phone throughout the day, wondering if Levi was as excited about the day as Eren was. He really wished that Levi could be there, but he knew that without a ticket or another specific reason to be there, the older man couldn’t go, and Eren had no good reason to give him a ticket without making his family suspicious. Each graduating senior was given eight tickets that they could give to friends and family, and Eren’s family had used up most of them already.

He had no new messages.

He sighed, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. He still had to talk to Levi about everything. What were they going to do once it was finally official? Would it be too soon if Eren went to him the day after graduation? What days would be good to see Levi?

Eren wanted to see him so bad.

“Eren? What are you doing? We’re going to be late.” He turned at the sound of a voice and saw his sister in the doorway, already dressed in her graduation gown and wearing more makeup than Eren was used to seeing her in.

He smiled at her.

“Sorry, I’m coming. You like nice,” he said, grabbing his own gown off of his bed and slipping it on as he walked out of his room.

“Thanks. You do too,” she replied, gently twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers.

“You’re not wearing your scarf for once,” Eren teased, and Mikasa just shrugged.

“I was going to, but Mom told me I shouldn’t wear it.”

Eren rolled his eyes and the two siblings got into the car, their dad behind the wheel and their mom in the passenger seat. Mrs. Yeager turned back to look at them, grinning.

“You guys ready?”

They looked at each other then smiled back at their mother.

“We’re ready.”

~~~

Graduation went smoothly, thanks to their careful planning and practicing. It was fairly boring, sitting and waiting while everyone was called up one by one to receive their diploma, but when Armin went up to read his speech, there was a new kind of emotion in his voice that made Eren finally realize how important the occasion was.

Today was his last day. After this, no more high school. There would probably be some people he would never see again, people who would go off to college in other states, and people who would go off to the military. Armin started choking up on the stage, clearly holding back tears, and Eren felt a prickling pain in his chest too, fully immersed in the moment. Girls were crying near him, trying to keep their makeup nice and intact. He even thought he saw his sister a few rows away, wiping tears from her cheeks.

This was really it.

After all the formalities, he took pictures with his friends and family, congratulated Armin on a great speech, and the night ended without a hitch.

Eren couldn’t help himself; he checked his phone again and couldn’t stop the way the breath caught in his throat when he saw it.

He had 1 new message from “Rivaille.”

_I miss you. You’d better be at my house on Saturday by noon._

Eren would be there. There was no way he’d miss it.

~~~

“Mom?” Eren asked at breakfast the next morning with his family.

“Yes, Eren?”

“On Saturday, can I go hang out with…”

Eren faltered for a moment, and his mother looked up from her food, seemingly concerned about his hesitance. He was staring down at the kitchen table, holding his utensils tightly in his hands.

“Can I hang out with the guy I like?”

All his family members stopped eating, looking over at Eren from across the table.

“Like as in…” His mother trailed off.

“The guy I have a crush on.”

“Oh.”

There was long moment of silence, and Eren briefly wondered if he shouldn’t have told them, or had planned out the reveal in a better way.

“Well, I thought my first ‘dad talk’ would be for whoever Mikasa got with, but if I have to threaten this boy of yours first, that’s fine too,” Eren’s father said, continuing to eat. Mikasa laughed a little at that.

Everyone seemed to relax a little, and Mrs. Yeager smiled at her son.

“Sure, honey, you can hang out with him. How long have you liked him?”

Starting to get embarrassed, Eren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“For most of the school year I guess…”

“Do we know him?”

“Uh, sort of.”

“What’s his name? Is he nice to you? Are you dating? What does he look like?”

“Mom!” Eren exclaimed, sighing. He’d almost forgotten that Mikasa had gotten her overprotective tendencies from their mother.

“Sorry. I’m just curious. So, what is his name?”

Eren glanced at Mikasa for a moment, taking another bite of his food before responding.

“Levi.”

Mikasa frowned at him, chewing thoughtfully, but she gasped suddenly, nearly choking on her food.

“What?” Their father asked, and Mikasa shook her head.

“No, it’s nothing, but I want to talk to Eren after breakfast.”

The family ate in silence again, and Eren knew that Mikasa had already guessed which Levi he was talking about. Fortunately, his parents still seemed completely oblivious about who it was. He knew he’d have to tell them soon, but he wouldn’t yet. If he could just show them how happy he was with Levi, then they wouldn’t try to split them apart, would they?

Once Eren finished his food, Mikasa stood, grabbing Eren by the arm and dragging him to her bedroom.

“I can explain,” he said as she practically slammed the door shut.

“Explain what? That Mr. Ackerman is a pervert?”

“Mikasa—”

“How long has this been going on? You can’t tell me that nothing has been going on because I know you’ve already kissed.”

“Does it matter? Look, it’s not like we’re doing anything bad.”

“He’s your teacher! You were a minor until March, so yes, something bad has been done.”

“Well, now I’m eighteen and not his student, so it’s fine,” Eren snapped, trying to keep his voice as low as possible so that his parents couldn’t hear their voices.

“It is _not_ fine. He’s probably using you or manipulating you for some reason!”

“For what reason?”

“I don’t know! To get your body, or something.”

“Do you know how ridiculous you sound right now?”

“I sound ridiculous? You’re dating our teacher!”

“We’re not dating yet.”

“He’s bad for you, Eren. You need to stay away from him.”

“ _This_ is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you,” Eren snapped, pointing at her and glaring.

“Does Armin now about this?”

“Jesus Christ, Mikasa! You always do this! You prioritize your own feelings over mine and then try to boss me around. This is just because of your personal grudge against Levi.”

“This has nothing to do with grudges! Teachers can get arrested for this kind of thing. You’ve got to know that this is a bad situation for both of you.”

“I looked stuff like that up and the most of the times I’ve seen teachers get arrested are if they had sex with the students, which we haven’t. Levi isn’t some old perv; he cares about me. Probably more than you do.”

“So you and Levi didn’t…”

“Oh my god, seriously?” Eren turned away from Mikasa, running his fingers through his hair with a heavy sigh. She was scowling, holding her scarf tightly in her fists.

“This isn’t like before, Eren. This isn’t me being jealous or mean. How well do you expect this to go? Out of school or not, he’ll still be known for dating one of his students, and that’ll reflect badly on the school. Do you think they’ll keep him around? He’s a pretty new teacher anyway. The school wouldn’t have any loyalty towards him.”

Eren plopped down on her bed, shaking his head. She sat down beside him, slowly.

“I get that you like him… and I guess, I believe that he likes you. But a relationship like this can only end badly, especially for Levi.”

Eren clenched his hands into fists in his lap, taking in a deep breath.

“I know all that. I know it, but Mikasa, I…”

Eren closed his eyes.

“I love him, so even if it ends badly, I still want to be with him now.”

“Eren…”

Hesitantly, she hugged him.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I’m sorry for getting mad at you, but I’m not going to apologize for warning you.”

There was a moment of silence between them while Eren just leaned against her. He knew she meant well and that she was partially right, but he really hated it whenever he tried to lecture her.

“Do you really love him?”

He nodded, and she sighed.

“Fine, then. I won’t try to stop you anymore.”

“...Thanks.”

Maybe it would be hard, but Eren hoped he could get all the people in his life to accept Levi and his feelings for him like Mikasa did. He just had to go about it step by step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we’re almost at 50 chapters!! XD


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren cockblocks himself.

Eren managed to knock on the door maybe once at noon on that Saturday before the man inside the apartment had thrown the door open and pulled the teen into his waiting arms, kicking the door shut in the process. Eren laughed as the older man held him close, and with Levi’s head resting against his shoulder, Eren wasn’t sure if it was possible for him to feel more content.

“I missed you,” Levi whispered in a moment of rare honesty. Eren was almost tempted to ask Levi to say it again, not just because he had said something sweet but because Levi was the one starting the sappy talk. Usually Eren had to pull the words out of Levi by being overly affectionate.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, happy to be able to nuzzle his face into Levi’s silky black hair.

“If you don’t say you miss me back I’m going to kick you,” Levi mumbled, and Eren grinned, tightening his hold on him.

“I missed you too, Levi.”

They stood in silence for a moment; Levi was the first one to pull away, lacing his fingers through Eren’s as he led him away from the door and towards the kitchen.

“Want something to drink?” he asked.

“Do you have soda?”

“Some.”

Levi opened the fridge up and pointed to part of it.

“I keep drinks and things in bottles over here. Vegetables go on the bottom, meat and leftovers in the middle, and things in cartons go on top.”

Eren nodded along, though he wasn’t quite sure why Levi was explaining the content of his fridge to them.

Levi didn’t stop there, going on to explain where he kept his utensils, his glasses, his mugs, his special teacups, his plates, and other things.

“Not that I don’t appreciate this, but why are you telling me all this?”

Levi frowned at him, as if it should’ve been obvious.

“If you’re going to be coming over a lot, then you should know where I keep my stuff.”

“Oh.”

Eren couldn’t stop himself from smiling, and he squeezed Levi’s hand.

Levi started to make himself a cup of tea, and Eren poured himself a glass of soda using his new knowledge of Levi’s kitchen.

“I told Mikasa about us,” he said, and Levi paused in his tea making, his hand on the handle of his kettle.

“And?”  
  
“It went badly at first. Really badly actually. After I told her that I—uh—after I told her how much I care about you she was okay with it.”

“Does anyone else know?” Eren took a sip of his drink.

“Armin.”

“Oh, so that’s why he’s been giving me weird looks for the past couple of months.”

Eren nearly choked on his drink. He hadn’t kept that secret well enough. He thought he and Armin had been sneaky enough for Levi not to notice anything strange.

“Uh, sorry.”

“He didn’t tell anyone so it doesn’t matter now.”

Eren remembered Mikasa’s words from before and anxiously spun the glass in his hands, the cold glass pressed against his fingers.

“Levi… You’re not going to regret this, are you?” Levi frowned, looking at Eren from where he was across the kitchen, grabbing a small white teacup.

“Regret what?”

“Being with me.”

Levi scowled, marching across the kitchen to where Eren was standing, taking the glass out of his hands and placing it on the counter.

“What did your sister say to you?”

“I just heard that you might still get fired, and that it’d be hard for you in the future if people found out and—”

Levi grabbed Eren’s face with his hand, squeezing his cheeks between his fingers and cutting him off.

“I don’t care.”

“But Levi—”

“ _I don’t fucking care._ If they actually fire me, I’ll get some cheap job where reputation doesn’t really matter.”

Levi released Eren’s face.

“Are you sure? I know that your job is important to you.”

“You’re more important than my shitty job.”

Eren bit his lip. Levi’s words made him happy, but he still felt a little uneasy.

“If I get fired, I’ll just make you move in with me and pay my rent. So just stop blaming yourself for shit that hasn’t even happened to me yet.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not!”

Levi grabbed one of Eren’s hands, the whistle of the kettle quietly invading their moment.

“You are. And worrying about me is fine, but we’ve gone too far for me to regret being with you, alright, brat? So just shut up and forget about it. I’m not letting you go now.”

Eren squeezed Levi’s hand, taking a deep breath.

“Okay. I just didn’t want you to wish you didn’t do this later because I… I lo…”

He trailed off as the noise of the kettle grew loud and sharp, taking a step back. Levi looked at him curiously, but when Eren didn’t say anything, he moved away so that he could pour himself a cup of tea. Eren grabbed his glass again, drinking the soda slowly. After they got their drinks, they went to Levi’s couch, sitting in silence for a moment.

Eren finished his soda and onto Levi’s shoulder, sighing. Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s hair, sipping his tea.

“You still seem bothered.”

“A little, but not by that other thing anymore.”

“What is it now?”

Eren frowned, tempted to just tell him that it was nothing, but he knew that Levi was wouldn’t accept that as an answer. Eren sighed, closing his eyes.

“I’ve just been thinking about something lately.”

Levi set his cup down on the coffee table in front of the couch, patiently waiting for Eren to continue.

“Levi… You’re important to me. Very important to me.”

“Yeah?”

“And I…”

Eren sat up, taking a deep breath. Levi sat up a little straighter.

“I love you, Levi.” He closed his eyes, expecting Levi to scold him or tell him that it was too soon for Eren to feel that way or that Levi didn’t feel the same.

But that sort of rejection never came.

He felt Levi’s cold, nimble fingers against his cheek, and Eren opened his eyes to see Levi looking fondly at him, his blue-gray eyes gentle.

Eren held his breath, his heart pounding wildly like a ball in a pinball game. Levi leaned towards Eren, and Eren closed his eyes again.

“I love you.”

The words out of Levi’s mouth were fast and quiet, so much so that Eren wasn’t even sure if he’d really heard them. Before he could process what he’d heard, Levi’s lips were on his, and Eren was putty beneath his hands.

Levi leaned over Eren, until his back was pressed against the armrest of Levi’s sofa and he was trapped beneath Levi’s body. As Eren’s arms wrapped around Levi’s waist, he couldn’t help but be reminded of how muscular Levi was; details like that sometimes slipped Eren’s mind due to the man’s height.

Levi was rougher with Eren than usual, nibbling his lips, probing deeper. His movements were so fierce that the younger man could barely keep up with him.

He pulled back for a moment, pressing his mouth against Eren’s neck, and the brown haired man shuddered beneath him, gathering the fabric of Levi’s white shirt within his fists. Eren’s body was hot, and his mind was becoming hazy.

“Curfew,” Levi mumbled, gently nipping the area just above Eren’s collarbone.

“W-what?”

“When is your curfew?” Levi practically growled, punctuating each word with another kiss and bite against his neck.

“Oh, four because my mom doesn’t want me staying with my crush for too long.”

“Why?” Levi asked as ran his fingers through Eren’s hair with one hand while sliding his thumb slowly across Eren’s bottom lip.

_‘Probably because of things like this’_ Eren thought as Levi leaned down to press another kiss onto Eren’s mouth.

There were times when Eren forgot their age difference and times when Eren was extremely aware of the fact that Levi was a grown man. This was one of the times when he couldn’t forget how much more mature Levi was no matter how hard he tried.

But Levi loved him. So Eren didn’t care how old he was or if other people thought it was wrong. Right now, all he cared about was the sensation of Levi’s hands, and his lips, and his whole body basically. And there was also their more solid relationship status…

“Levi.” Eren mumbled as they paused their makeout session to take a breath of air.

“What?”

“We’re… dating now right?”

Levi glared at him, sitting up a little straighter and slamming his hands on the couch on either side of Eren’s body.

“You confessed your love to me when you were still unsure if we were even together?”

“Well, it’s not like you _said_ we were,” Eren said, frowning.

Levi sighed heavily, leaning down and resting his head on Eren’s chest.

“You’re such a fucking brat.”

Eren bit his lip, but after a moment he spoke up again.

“Are we still gonna kiss?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You ruined the mood.”

“But Levi—”

“No.”

Levi lifted himself up and away from Eren, spreading himself out on the other side of the couch. Eren pouted, leaning in Levi’s direction. Levi was ignoring him, busying himself with the TV remote.

Eren tried to remember all those times when he’d set Levi off before—specifically, he was trying to remember the face Levi had told him not to make.

He remembered the red cheeks, which were easy to achieve since Eren was already feeling embarrassed and hot. What else was there? Something about his eyes and his lips…

But all those times, Eren could never figure out what Levi had meant. There was that one time when Armin described it as him saying “take me” with his eyes or something like that. Eren didn’t even know what that kind of expression would even look like.

He pouted, prepared to whine and beg if it meant he could just have one more kiss. He always felt so good when he kissed Levi; he never wanted it to stop.

“Levi,” he mumbled, already a little ashamed of himself for what he was about to ask. “Kiss me, please?”

Levi’s eyes narrowed, a low rumble in his throat as he set the TV remote down and looked at Eren.

Had Eren gotten the face right? He’d really just been pouting, but maybe that was what he was supposed to do all along.

Levi moved towards Eren again, and Eren closed his eyes, waiting for the same fierceness and energy from before. Instead, the way Levi pressed his lips to Eren’s was brief and gentle; teasing almost.

“There,” Levi said, grabbing the remote again. “I kissed you.”

“What? That was lame. Do it better.”

“I get that you’re a horny teenager, but calm down.”

“Wha—horny?! I’m not!”

Levi scoffed, turning on the TV to some random comedy. Eren glared at him, even as his embarrassment stained his cheeks red.

Levi looked sidelong at Eren and cracked a smile for a brief moment.

“We’ll continue this another day, when you have a later curfew. Until then, keep yourself in check, you shitty brat.”

The promise to continue later was a little satisfying, but Eren was really tired of waiting for things. He’d waited long enough to get this far.

Still a little frustrated—in more ways than one—Eren rested his head on Levi’s shoulder. Levi laced his fingers through Eren’s.

Well, being able to spend time with Levi was enough for now. After all, they’d finally made the jump from teacher and student to boyfriend and boyfriend. Eren was definitely happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the longest chapters I’ve written for this story so far... I hope it’s enough to satisfy you guys hehe. 
> 
> Anyway, this story is coming to an end soon! I’m really grateful for all you guys who support this story! See you next chapter!


	50. Chapter 50

Eren called his friends over to their usual pizza place. He and Mikasa arrived together, and Armin came soon after them. Then, Marco and Jean came just before Christa and Ymir. Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie were the last to arrive. His plan was to tell them about Levi, but he wanted to wait until things were less awkward. 

He and Levi had been dating for about a month already, and his parents kept bugging him so that he’d introduce Levi to them, but he wasn’t ready for that step yet. He didn’t know what they would say or what they would do. He wanted to use his friends as a sort of test drive first, since they didn’t hold as much power over him as his parents did.

“Uh, guys,” Marco said once everyone was seated and they’d all had their orders taken, “there’s actually something Jean and I want to tell you.”

Jean was looking away from everyone at the table. Marco took a deep breath and then grabbed Jean’s hand.

“We’re dating.”

“Aw fuck,” Ymir snapped, pulling a twenty dollar bill out of her wallet. Annie was smirking at her from across the table, happily taking the money from her. 

“Uh, what?” Jean asked, frowning at the two girls.

“Ymir bet against me,” Annie said.

“That’s cause I didn’t think Jean would actually convince Marco to date him.”

“What, did you think we didn’t know?” Armin asked, and Jean scowled, his face starting to turn red.

“Dude, I saw you walking Marco to his car every day after school. It was pretty obvious,” Reiner added.

“Even I guessed it,” Eren said.

“Shut the fuck up, Eren. You were the one with the most clues,” Jean snapped. Marco grinned sheepishly.

“Well, at least you all approve, right?” Everyone nodded.

“So now that that’s confirmed, Eren, who are you dating?” Christa asked, leaning towards him. 

“Oh, uh…”

“His name’s Rivaille or something, right?” Jean asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Actually, that was a lie. His name is Levi.”

Armin, who’d been peacefully sipping his drink, nearly choked as he gasped, looking at Mikasa. But Mikasa was calm, her eyes focused on Eren’s face. 

“Levi?” Jean frowned. 

Eren sighed, taking out his phone and lowering his voice.

“Okay, I’m going to tell you guys, but you all have to promise that you won’t ever tell anyone. If you do tell someone, I’m going to disown you as my friend and convince Mikasa and Armin to disown you too. Got it, Jean?”

“Hey, why’d you single me out?”

“Do you promise?”

After his friend group all promised with varying degrees of sincerity, Eren found a picture he’d taken with Levi the last time from the last time they hung out together, and showed the group. Jean was the first one to gasp.

“Is that Mr—”

Marco slapped his hand over Jean’s mouth. 

Eren put the picture away, and instantly, everyone’s attention turned to Mikasa. Even those at the table who didn't have Mr. Ackerman as a teacher could recognize him just because of all the times he’d been talked about within their little group.

Mikasa frowned at them.

“What? I already knew.” Armin seemed to completely deflate at those words, all his tension replaced with relief. 

“And you approve?” Christa asked.

“Eren’s in love with him, so yeah.”

“Okay,” Reiner said, “then I guess I’m good with it too.” Most of them nodded their assent, except for Jean, who still looked shocked.

“Wait,” he mumbled, “So you fucked a teacher?”

Eren’s face seemed to go up in flames instantly, and his voice grew loud.

“Of course not!” 

People from other tables looked in their direction, so Eren sunk down in his chair and lowered is voice.

“We’ve never done that.”

“Well, that’s gross, but you do you man,” Jean said, and Eren smiled.

“Thanks for understanding guys.”

“I wish you’d told us before,” Annie said, “I could’ve blackmailed him to get an A.”

Everyone laughed at that.

Alright. Only the parents were left.

~~~

“It’s been so long since we’ve been to your place, Levi!” His mother happily sipped her tea, though his father and his older brother were significantly more awkward.

“I don’t think we’ve ever been here before,” his father added, and he received a smack on the shoulder from his wife.

“What? Dad’s right; he’s not being mean,” Erwin added.

“You’ve been here before,” their mother piped in.

“Yes, once, and I was punched in the face.”

“Seriously?” Erwin’s father asked, incredulous.

“Yes, seriously. I had to borrow someone’s makeup so that I didn’t have to go to work and explain why I had a huge bruise.”

Levi didn’t really have the patience for talkative people. That was another one of the many reasons he didn’t like to get together with his family. But he told himself that this was for Eren. It was necessary for them to know.

Levi cleared his throat, loudly, and that finally got everyone to shut up.

“I told you all to come so that you knew who I’m dating.”

His parents leaned forward; Erwin merely raised a thick eyebrow at him.

“His name is Eren. Eren Yeager.”

Levi looked right at Erwin as he spoke, and he watched his older brother’s face turn from confusion to shock.

“Eren Yeager,” Erwin repeated.

“Yes.”

“What does he look like?” His mother asked.

Levi had almost forgotten that Hanji had been talking to his parents about his love life since he was in high school. He’d never told them that he was gay; Hanji did a couple of years ago because he had refused to tell them about who he had been dating at the time. 

He didn’t talk to Hanji for two weeks after that incident, but at least he didn’t have to be the one to explain it all to them.

Levi pulled up a picture of Eren on his phone. It was one of him sleeping, since Levi liked to take pictures every time the dumb brat decided to fall asleep on one of their dates. It was a shame he wouldn’t be able to show them one with Eren’s eyes open since that was one of Levi’s favorite things about him, but he was certain that could wait until they finally met, since he knew they were going to bug him about meeting his boyfriend.

His family crowded around his phone. Erwin frowned.

“I thought I might be mistaken, but this is one of your students, isn’t it?” Erwin asked, looking up at Levi. Levi crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at where Erwin was sitting.

“No. He graduated already.”

“So he was one of your students.”

“Yeah.”

“Wow, you really are my son,” his father mumbled, handing Levi his phone back.

Erwin scowled.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Oh, didn’t you know? I first met your father in high school. He was training to become a teacher and I was the teacher’s assistant during my last class of the day.” His mom laughed.

“We started dating as soon as she graduated.”

His mother sighed wistfully, and then she smiled at Levi.

“You take after us.” She turned to Erwin. “So when are you going to pick up a cute young student?”

“Hopefully never.”

“Are you going to fire me?” Levi asked. 

“...No, as long as it doesn’t become a huge scandal. I doubt you’re the type to create drama. I’d watch out for Hanji if I were you though,” Eren said, and Levi nodded gravely.

Levi had plans to keep her quiet. Threats weren’t always good enough, so perhaps bribery…

“Have you told his parents yet?” Erwin asked.

Levi shook his head. Erwin sighed.

“Well, just be careful.”

Levi looked at his family, and then looked back down at the picture of Eren on his phone, sleeping peacefully.

“I will,” he said, gripping his phone tightly in his hands.

He had decided months ago that he wasn’t going to let anyone or anything separate him from Eren. Even if his parents didn’t approve of him, he wasn’t going down without a fight.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents. The end.

“Oh Mikasa,” Carla Yeager said, hugging her daughter tight. Eren and Grisha marched from the car to Mikasa’s dorm room and back, carrying her stuff.

“Mom,” Mikasa said with a sigh, “I’m only like an hour away from home. It’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah,” Eren said, grabbing a large box from the trunk of the car. “Why weren’t you this sappy when I went to college?”

“Because you’re going to the community college fifteen minutes away, and you still live at home.”

“Plus Mikasa is  obviously your mother’s favorite,” Grisha added as he grabbed some of Mikasa’s pillows and blankets .

“I do not pick favorites! Now come on, Eren, Mikasa’s stuff isn’t going to move itself.”

Eren rolled his eyes, adjusting the box in his arms so that it was steady as he carried it all the way over to her room.  His mom had been cooing at Mikasa all morning, pampering and hugging her while Eren and his father did all the heavy lifting .

He hoped he’d be able to go see Levi at least. Eren had classes every weekday. Ever since he started going to college a couple of weeks ago, their dates had become less frequent. Levi was working again; he had school meetings and lesson plans before the school year began. This was the first Saturday that both of them were free and Levi was in a good enough mood to hang out.

“So…” Eren said as he and his father walked towards Mikasa’s room. “Can I go to Levi’s house today once we’re done?”

“Sure,” his father said, adjusting his glasses. “If your mother and I can finally meet him.”

The blood drained from Eren’s face, and he froze up, blinking at his father in shock. 

“That’s, um, that’s—”

“Where does he live? Will his parents mind?” Grisha placed his hand on Eren’s shoulder; Eren tried to swallow the lump that was  quickly forming in his throat.

“He lives alone.”

“So he’s older than you?”

Oh fucking fuck. This was not good.

“Y-Yeah.”

“Then we shouldn’t have to worry about his parents  being upset about the late notice.” He pushed Eren along to the car, nodding to his mother as they passed her by. 

There were two boxes left in the car. Eren grabbed one, hoping that his dad would stop talking about it.

“So,” Grisha said, “go ahead and call him.”

They set the last boxes down. Mikasa would have to clean up and organize everything before her roommate came. Eren tried to walk out the door, but his father blocked his exit.

“Call him.”

“Okay, I will,  just …” Eren pushed his father out of the room, locking the door behind him.

He pulled out his phone  quickly , dialing Levi’s number  easily . Eren made Levi one of his favorites a long time ago, so all it took to call him was the push of a button.

“ _What?_ ”

“Uh, I have bad news.”

“What is it?”

“My parents want to meet you. Today.”

“ What?”  Eren flinched.

“I’m sorry. My dad brought it up right now, and I don’t think I’ll be able to convince him not to go.”

“Did you tell them about me yet?”

“No.”

“That’s fucking great,” Levi grumbled, his words laced with sarcasm.

“What now?”

“Well, I’m going to have to clean up.”

“Clean up? Your apartment is always clean.”

“Not enough for your parents to be here. When are you coming?”

“We’ll  probably be there in an hour and a half.”

“Alright. This better work out, brat.”

“Yeah, I hope so.” Eren lowered his voice. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Levi hung up right after that, and Eren sighed, unlocking the door. His father was still waiting right outside. 

“...Okay,” Eren said, though  reluctantly . “We can go.”

With the last of Mikasa’s stuff put into her dorm room, the family said goodbye to her and went on their way to Levi’s house. A little over a half an hour in an awkward car ride later, and they were at Levi’s house.  As soon as his dad parked the car outside, Eren  practically launched himself out of the car, racing towards Levi’s apartment on the first floor . His parents rushed after him, though they were definitely slower.

“I’m  just going to talk to him first!” Eren yelled at them over his shoulder, then  hurriedly got to Levi’s door and let himself in. He used the spare key Levi kept in a crack in the wall towards the bottom of the door. Levi had taped over the crack and painted it to match the wall so that nobody but he and Eren would know about it.

“Levi!” Eren called out, shutting the door behind him. The older man came out from the hallway, frowning as he pulled gloves off of his hands. 

“Where are your parents?” 

“Outside. I ran to get here first.”

“Why?”

Someone started ringing the doorbell; they both knew who it was.

“I’m scared,” Eren admitted, his voice soft. “What if they don’t approve of you? Or if they try to mess with your job or send you to jail?”

Levi’s  normally harsh eyes softened, and he patted Eren’s shoulder.

“It’ll be fine.  Just let me do the talking.”

“Okay.”

Levi answered the door and was face to face with Carla and Grisha Yeager—well, almost. He had to look up a little.

Eren’s mom recognized him  instantly , gasping  quietly and taking a step back. His father didn’t notice. He’d never seen any of Eren’s teachers before. Eren noticed his mom staring at him, completely wide eyed. He  quickly avoided his gaze.

“You’re Levi?” Grisha asked, taking a step forward.

“Yes, sir.”

“How old are you?”

“Twenty six.”

Grisha frowned.

“How did you meet Eren?”

Levi glanced at Carla Yeager.

“Through school.”

“Grisha,” Carla said, “that’s Eren’s physics teacher.” The man’s eyes grew wide behind his glasses.

“ _Teacher_? ”

Levi’s face was calm, even as Eren got  steadily more nervous behind him.

“What do you want with my son?” Grisha asked, his voice darker, more threatening.

“I want to be with him,” Levi said, his bland tone unchanged.

“Why?”

“I love him.”

“What makes him different from your other students?”

“I’m not in love with my other students.”

“Are you  just using him?”

“No.”

“Why should  I believe you?”

“Why shouldn’t you?”

Carla stepped forward, frowning at Levi.

“Did Eren’s grades go up because of your relationship? Did you bribe him by making his grades better?”

“His grades went up because of the effort he put in, not because of me. I told him that I wouldn’t play favorites.”

“And that time when Eren snuck out of the house; that was for you?”

“Yes.”

“And the time he got depressed was you too?”

Levi tensed up, his hands clenching into fists. Eren self  consciously ran his fingers across the area he used to bite.

“...Yes.” 

“How do I know that you won’t hurt Eren like than again?”

Levi looked back at Eren, who was still staring down at his hand.  Levi had always thought of Eren as energetic and strong; when he left him that day, he’d brought out a side of him that was nothing like the Eren he knew . A side of him he didn’t want to bring back.

“That day,” Levi began  slowly , “I ended things because I thought being out of his life would be better for both of us. I’ll never think that way again, so he won’t  be hurt like that again.”

“And if we say you can’t be with him?”

Levi glanced back at Eren.  The brown haired man was  fully engaged in the conversation again, and he appeared to be trying hard not to say anything in response to his parents .  He was  obviously tense, but when he looked at Levi, he calmed down a little, his bright blue-green eyes that Levi loved so much shining .

“I’d be with him anyway,” Levi said  firmly .  Eren’s parents seemed to be losing their animosity towards Levi, little by little, but it didn’t seem like they were ready to accept things  just yet .

All things considered, things were going better than Levi expected. They hadn’t grabbed Eren and taken him away yet, so things were going good.

“Eren,” Carla said after a moment of pause, “do you love him?”

“Yes,” Eren said. “I was the one who said that I loved him first. This whole time I was the who was pressuring Levi to accept my feelings not the other way around.”

“ Really ? So you’re not  just saying you love him because he said it to you first and you didn’t know how to reject him?” his mother asked.

“No. Levi’s horrible at expressing his emotions, so there’s no way he would’ve said it first.”

Levi made a mental note to get back at Eren for that later.

Eren walked forward to stand beside Levi and grabbed the older man’s hand. Eren closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, they were looking straight at his parents.

“If you tell me that I can’t be with him, Levi isn’t going to be the one leaving me. I’ll be leaving you guys.”

Grisha stared at them for a long moment, and Carla bit her lip. They looked at each other, and sighed  eventually .

“...We won’t tell you two to break up,” his mother said.

Eren’s lit up  instantly , and he turned to Levi grinning. Levi turned to him with a soft smile of his own.

“But,” Eren’s father said, with a glare directed at Levi, “If you  _ever_ hurt Eren again, don’t expect any mercy from me.”

Levi nodded, and Eren’s parents turned away.

“We’ll be back in two hours,” Eren’s father said.

“Don’t do anything reckless,” his mother added.

As soon as Eren’s parents were out the door, Eren  practically launched himself at Levi, dragging him into a tight hug as he sighed in relief .

“I thought I was going to have to move in with you for a second there,” Eren said.

“I wouldn’t say no,” Levi replied, running his fingers through Eren’s hair.

“I can’t believe they’re actually okay with it. I  really thought it’d be a huge fight.”

Levi pulled away from their hug, placing his hand on Eren’s cheek. Eren smiled, putting his hand over Levi’s.

“Nothing can come between us now.”

“Good.”

Levi pulled Eren’s face to his and kissed him, pulling the younger man’s body against his until it felt like there was nothing between them .

They’d waited so long for the moment when the could finally say that they could be together with true confidence . They’d been keeping it a secret for so long that they  barely realized how tense they’d been for the past few months. They had been making up excuses, avoiding the topic around friends and family. Together, they’d put in a lot of work and gone through a lot of heartache for their relationship. And they pushed through it all, step by step.

“I love you, Levi.”

“I love you too, shitty brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve finally reached the end! I just wanted to say thank everyone who read this story and gave me feedback. I couldn’t have gotten this far without everyone’s support! I hope you liked this story!


End file.
